Maia's Mirror to Wonderland
by MissUnderstoodInSanity
Summary: Annabell, Maia Hardsey's aunt, has just left her everything in her will. The house, the car, and a mirror to Wonderland. Now she splits her time between her world and wonderland. But soon she can't keep up with her balancing act Something is going to fall
1. Maia and Annabell's Mirror

The Mirror To Wonderland  
>By Eleanor Cappetta<br>To my most bored friend, in hope that you find entertainment in this story. 

_Most little girls wanted to enter a fairy tale and fall in love with Prince Charming. I always wanted to fall down a rabbit hole and go mad with the Hatter._

Chapter One: Maia and Annabell's Mirror

"These are the last will and testaments of Annabelle Hardsy, written on…" Maia wasn't focusing on the voice of the executer of the estate, her Uncle Thomas. She still couldn't believe that her aunt was dead. Her great-aunt really. And she was really old, reaching 102 in age, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when she died in her sleep. But she had been close to her aunt so the death was really hard on her (again though, she shouldn't be surprised). Her aunt had taught her everything when she was growing up. It was her father's aunt, and when her parents were having problems he would bring her there. At Aunt Annabelle's house she would search the rooms, filled with antiques dating all the way back to before the Civil War. The house had been there longer.

She would start her days, waking up with the sun to meet her aunt down stairs. Her aunt would have already been up for an hour, brushing her long silver hair before dressing and starting breakfast. She always said that "I've made breakfast every morning to be in time for the sun since I was 16; I'm not going to stop now." Even when Maia was finally old enough to make breakfast, Annabelle wouldn't hear of it. She could help, but breakfast was all Annabelle's.

After breakfast, Maia would go to the chicken coop out back with Annabelle. While her aunt feed the chickens, Maia would crawl into the coop through the back door, and gather only a few eggs. Annabelle said that 'only take what you need, leave them the rest'. It was never right to Annabelle, who had lived during the Great Depression, to take more than needed. Then they would go and weed the garden, pick any vegetables or fruit that were ripe, or plant new seeds if the season called for it.

By the time they were done, they would go in for lunch. When Maia turned 16, she demanded that she be allowed to cook lunch for her aunt so Annabelle would take a shower while Maia cooked lunch. Most of the time a neighbor or friend would stop by and be welcome to sit with then and eat. This was when Maia heard most of the stories about the old plantation house and the lives of family members that she had never meet.

After lunch Maia was left to her own devices while Annabelle took her afternoon nap. She could explore the house and all of its wonders, or read a book out of the old library. And an hour later, when Annabelle woke up, she would teach Maia how to quilt, or sew, or cook. They would do anything that would pass the time until dinner, which they would make together before retiring to bed.

Maia always felt that she learned more in Aunt Annabelle's house than she ever had in school. But when it came to school, Annabelle was strict. Homework had to be done the minute she got home if she was staying there (which happened quite often seeing as her parent's fought most of the time). And lessons had to be memorized before she went to bed. None of this was a problem for her.

The only thing that hurt Maia was that there were days that Annabelle never left her room. She never gave reasons why, but after breakfast was laid out she would kiss Maia on the head and say she had to take care of some business. Maia wouldn't see her again until the morning. This would happen about once a month (when she was little she asked her aunt if she was a werewolf and of course was laughed at).

When it was time for Maia to go to college, Aunt Annabelle shocked her by giving her money to get through the first year. Maia cried when she was handed the check. And she called her aunt every week to update her on her college life. It was thanks to her aunt that she could finally decide on a major, Pre-Law. It took her 6 years (thanks to many summer and winter classes) to get a Master's in Law but she finally succeeded. Unfortunately, she was without a job. No Law firm was hiring in the area. And then, Annabelle died.

What was she going to do without that woman? Maia felt as if all those lessons on life weren't complete yet. She felt that there was still so much Annabelle had to teach her. She wasn't ready to give her up yet. But she had too, Annabelle was dead, they had just had her funeral. And her family was already jumping to find out what her will said. What did her will say? Maia was too trapped in her thoughts to notice that everyone was looking at her (glaring at her more like it, or staring in shock) until she looked up.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I'll repeat…" Her Uncle Thomas cleared his throat (Uncle Thomas was her grandfather's son, not her aunts. Annabell had no children and she never married). "Everything left, including the house and all its possessions, the small farm and the land, are left to my grand-niece Maia Bella Hardsy." Maia's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Maia, you got everything." Her cousin snapped. "Every little thing!"

"Annabell left all of us some money." Maia's father, Christian spoke up.

"Yes, but Chris, can Maia really handle all of that?" Maia swore what she really heard come out of her mother's mouth was "Does Maia _deserve_ all of that."

"I have three kids to feed and Annabell give Maia everything? I came over every day and all I get is a few measly hundreds!" Her cousin yelled. Her hazel eyes landed on Maia in a glare. "My children just came down with the chicken pox you know. All of them."

"That seems like a personal problem…" Maia mumbled. Clearly she was heard though.

"You inconsiderate little pig!"

"Maia, that was rude!" Her mother yelled but Maia rolled her own hazel eyes this time.

"Everyone!" Uncle Thomas yelled over the loud voices. "The point is we've each gotten what Aunt Annabelle wants us to have. It was her things and we must honor her wishes. If Maia wants to give us anything, it will be up to her." Everyone was silent again as they looked at her (it was clear that's what they all wanted).

"What do I have to sign…? I'd like to go home…" She sighed. "IF I give anything away it won't be decided today. We just buried her. It's disrespectful to have even had this meeting." With that she stood up and walked out, leaving her family to gossip and yell amongst themselves. She knew that she wouldn't lose anything, everything belonged to her. There was nothing they could take from her that she wanted. Annabell was already gone.

"What is it?" Maia looked at a space on the wall of the hallway. She had moved into Annabell's house (she had no problem calling it that because it was and had always been Annabell's house) and had been exploring it for a week. She moved into the master bedroom. It was on the east side of the house, facing the sun and the deserted farm. It was done in blue and white lace, with the original wallpaper and four post bed (with a new mattress though, she knew the old one was dirty because it was where Annabelle had died). It had a large highboy, a beautiful oak wardrobe, a small sitting area with a crystal tea set on it and a door leading to an updated bathroom.

Well the bathroom was as updated as it could be, meaning a new shower head. The claw footed bathtub was still there along with a large vanity with a sink on its side. The vanity had a chair in front of it. Maia knew it was put there so Annabell could do her hair while sitting down. But this wasn't what Maia was focusing on right now. Instead it was missing space. And how could space be missing (well you should ask her)?

She was taking an inventory of everything and had decided to redo the guest bedroom next to the Master Bedroom. It was more of a storage room for over flowing furniture (like every other room in the house) and Maia remembered Annabell wanting to redo it for year's (but no strong men were ever around to help). It was while taking measurement's that Maia noticed something weird. The distance from the door to the wall didn't seem right. So she compared it to the Master Bedroom. Then she measured the distance from door to door. And after a quick call to her fiancé (a dull boy but amazing when they were alone) about the size of walls she noticed there was about 4 feet missing. The area between the guest bedroom and the master bedroom was too big. There was something in there.

So now she was glaring at it, hoping for it to speak its answers to her. But she knew it wouldn't. And she knew it had to do with all of those hours that Annabell spent in her room ("Of course she wasn't a werewolf..." she shook her head at her childish thoughts). Maia wanted- no needed to know what was in that space and she was going to find out. She pulled up her laptop and looked up information about secret passageways in old plantation houses. After finding some unusual sights (one about a book where a guy is chained in a passageway by his grandson was interesting) she found information to help. Usually it was a book case that slid out or a part of the wall that was really a door, or even a fireplace that turned. But the fireplace was on the wrong side (did I forget to mention there was a fireplace? I apologize but please keep up!) and there was no book shelf. All that was left was a door in the wall.

The site said that all secure doors have handles. And that for a secret door the handle had to pop out of something like a piece of molding for a chair rail, the ceiling or the floor. She spent hours pressing on the floor molding, the only molding she could reach. She knew that even if the key was in the ceiling molding, Annabell wouldn't risk getting up on a chair to reach it. She might have hurt herself (not that dying in that room meant anything).

Just when she was about to give up (and this part of the story was getting too long) she found it. She pressed one of the waves and it popped out to become a door knob. She twisted it and pulled, and the door came open easily. There was a candle on a tray hooked on the back of the door with a lighter so Maia took both and lit the candle. She took a weary step into the space between the walls to find that to her immediate left (she was close to the wall of the hallway on her right) there was a set of narrow stairs. Without thinking she walked up the stairs (really, what was there to think about? If Annabell, at age 100 could climb those stairs, so could she).

The stairs lead into what was clearly a blocked off area of the attic. Maia was shocked she never noticed why the attic was this short (she guessed that the people who built it just didn't care). There was a large window facing the east (honestly, how could she have never noticed that she had never been on the inside of the window?). And in the small room was what looked like a tea set. There was an old round table, with two chairs and a tea set laid out. The tea set was beautiful and unlike Maia had ever seen (and she had seen many, seeing as her great-great grandmother's tea set was set up in the dining room). It had small waves etched into the glass, which was thick and heavy unlike most dainty and light cups of tea sets.

But we'll come back to the tea set later (must later I'm afraid to tell you). Both of the chairs were positioned to face, not the window (which would have been appropriate seeing as it had a great view of the yard) but a large red curtain draped along one wall. Maia placed the candle and it's holder onto the table and sighed. She had finally found where Annabell spent all her time but never knew WHY. Then, there on the table, was a note with her name on it.

Without hesitation (it was written to her after all) she opened it and read the contents, clearly from the now gone woman. "My Dearest Maia, if you are reading this, I am dead. I know, that's one of the cheesiest lines you could ever hear" (I personally agree) "but it's the truth of the matter. And if you've found this room, you have made me happy, and fearful. In this room you will find a world that will be the joy of your life, and the bane of it. Be wary of what you find but have fun with what you seek. And when you get a chance, once you gain his trust, tell Time that I am sorry. With love, Annabell."

Maia couldn't cry as she read it, she had cried so much already. But the sorrow within her as she read her Aunt's beautiful cursive was painful. She gently folded the letter and put it back in its place. She kept looking around the room as she tried to calm down but whenever she did she kept looking at the curtain. "How weird to place the chairs around a curtain center piece…" She stood and pulled the drawstring. The velvet curtains then pulled back and Maia's heart stopped.

It was a mirror (or at least she thought it was) but what was being reflected was a forest. And being the person that Maia was (and the whole thought that if Annabell at 100 could do it so could I) she pressed into the mirror and fell through (quite ungracefully I might add).

"Where…" Maia mumbled as she walked through the forest. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in a forest my dear." She froze and looked to the side. There was a small group of flowers, and she swore one of them just spoke.

"What?" her eyes widened as the flower turned, as if looking at her.

"I just answered your question. And your language was not appreciated." The petals of the purple tulip moved in a puckering motion as it spoke (although she could swear that flowers could not speak, for they have no lips).

"I'm… sorry…" Her mind swirled. "Where is this forest? In what country?"

"Country? I've never heard that word. What is it?"  
>"It's… a type of place."<p>

"Sounds lovely deary." Another flower joined in. This one was also a purple tulip, but its petals moved together than out, like it was a puppet (again, flowers cannot have lips).

"Country…" A tree groaned and the flowers looked at it. "I haven't… heard that word… in so long."

"Oak, you know what a country is?" The second flower asked.

"Yes. My dear girl…" the closest branch to her swept down and gently placed itself on her shoulder. "You came through a looking glass, did you not?" The forest seemed to gasp.

"You mean a mirror?" She asked. "Yes. Looking glass? And a talking forest… is this…"

"Wonderland. Wonderland is the name of our country." Oak patted her head. "It has been so long since I have met someone from the other side. I was only a sapling when all the looking glasses were broken." The flowers around them were whispering. "QUITE!" The Oak bellowed the sound echoing in the forest. "Tell no one where you are from… Except maybe... Yes, go to the Hatter, only the Hatter will look at you as you are. We shall keep your secret."

"The Hatter? You mean, the Mad Hatter?"

"I'm glad you know of whom I speak. But you must hurry, before the cards find you." The Oak pushed her away. "Take that path into town. Right before you enter there will be a large building on your left. It is the Hatter's place. Knock three times then enter. He will welcome you." The tree pointed to a slightly worn path with his other branch. "Go, and do not stop until you get there."

"Ok, thank you." She waved at the Oak and started down the path. It took her only a few minutes of walking for the trees to start thinning out. A few trees reached out and touched her as she passed. At first she was frightened by it but soon she noticed it was more of a greeting. They were patting her on the back, or brushing her cheek with a small wispy branch. When she got to what she figured to be the edge of the forest, she saw a most unusual sight. About a hundred feet away was the start of a cobblestoned city. The buildings were all oddly shaped, some bigger at the top than the bottom and others twisted or a bubble shape. No two buildings looked alike. As she got closer to the town, the path she was on started to turn into the cobblestones of the street. She remembered what the Oak said and went up to the first door on the left.

It was shaped a bit like a top hat, a bit bigger on the top and with a wraparound porch. It was bright red with a dark wood finishing to the door frame, the window frames and the porch. On the door was a sign that read 'The Hatter'. She was hesitant for a second but proceeded to knock three times and enter the house. She looked around slowly and was slightly shocked to see the room was filled with hats (but of course if you enter a place titled 'the Hatter', hats are what you should expect to find). It took her a few minutes but after looking at the long counter on the back wall (with a cash register of course) she figured she had just walked into a store.

"Hello?" A head poked out from behind the counter when she said this. The man looked at her with utter confusion before he spoke.

"Close the door behind you… Lock it…" She did as he asked and he finally stood up. He was tall, much taller than she was; she probably came up to his shoulders. He had hair came to his chin, all chopped up and messy. It was mainly brown, with random streaks of red in them (like candy apple red). He was pale, whether it was from the fear that was radiating from him or the lack of sun she didn't know. He was wearing a fitted green vest over a white shirt that had lace cuffs. Around his neck was a thick necktie, it was askew and popped out of the vest. She finished looking at him (or what she COULD see, because most of him was still behind the counter) she noticed he had been looking at her with the same expression, but with the deepest darkest purple eyes she had ever seen in her life. Not that she had seen many purple eyes mind you, this was a first. With the red hair, and the green of the vest, he looked very mismatched but it seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Are you the Mad Hatter?"

"THE Mad Hatter? I didn't know my name could have such a title." His lips quirked a bit. "Unless you are where I think you are from. My dear, you wouldn't happen to be from Earth would you?"

"Yes. America to be more exact."

"That explains your accent." His head titled and he narrowed his eyes. "I think it's time for tea. Yes yes…" he murmured as he walked around the counter. He grabbed a cloth from one of the many shelves and flicked it out, as to spread it over a table. Maia was shocked to not only see a table appear under it as it settled, but a tea spread show up on top of it. "Chairs… mustn't forget the chairs…" He reached behind the counter and pulled out two large plush chairs, one in each hand, and set them on either side of the table. "yes… Tea time." He smiled at her and pulled out one of the chairs. "Sit. Please."

"T-thank you." She slowly sat down in the chair as he pushed it in for her.

"I so rarely get guest!" He gushed as he started to serve her tea in a dainty blue rimmed cup. "You see, most people ask for their hats to be delivered now. That's why I employ Kat's son. He's always late for tea but never a delivery."

"I see…" She watched him sit down. "So.. I'm in Wonderland?"

"Of course." He smiled widely as he poured himself a cup of tea. "You can help yourself." He motioned to the treats and such on the table. She grabbed an unusual pink cookie and bit into it. "Ah yes, Cotton Candy Cookie. One of my favorites."

"It is quite good!" She agreed. "I didn't think Wonderland existed."

"Oh it does though. It's just the _doors_ to wonderland don't anymore." He started to eat one of the strawberries. The process was slow, as he took his time eating the strawberry (and to Maia, who could always appreciate an attractive man, it was also mouthwatering) "But of course you obviously took one. Did you take a looking glass or a rabbit hole?"

"Looking glass."

"Of course. The last of the rabbit holes were filled up when Alice left. She was quite angry with us you know." (and not to mention made the Queen of Hearts very angry). "But she ended coming back for a spell when she found a looking glass."

"You knew Alice Liddell?"

"Odd young girl. Kind of snobbish. We had tea once…" He looked off to the side, like he was seeing it replay before his eyes. "She got caught by the queen though. Poor thing got scared off when the Queen put her on trial. Said she was going to cut off Alice's head."

"No one's heads really get cut off though, do they?" Maia smirked as the hatter's face filled with amusement.

"Yes. However do you know that?" He smirked at her over his cup before taking a sip.

"I read it in a book."

"There's a book?" His eyebrow raised and he set the cup down. He leaned forward to look at her more intently, clearly interested in the book.

"Yes. It's called Alice's Adventure's In Wonderland." Maia picked up her tea cup (but oddly didn't drink from it). "It was originally going to be called "Underland" instead of "Wonderland" though."

"Oh Underland is not a nice place. I don't ever suggest going there. The Red Queen is not nice. Though much better than the Queen of Hearts."

"I thought that the Red queen and the Queen of Hearts was the same person."

"Now what ever gave you that idea? That's positively mad. No two people can be the same person." He rolled his eyes. "Looks like I got a lot to teach you."

"Teach me? Why?"

"You're going to stay a while aren't you?"

"I… I haven't figured that out yet. I mean, I only just arrived. And I have to figure out how to get back to my mirror…"

"Oh hell. I forgot about your mirror!" He suddenly jumped up. The table and its things disappeared, along with the chairs, making Maia fall flat on her butt. She stood up slowly and watched as the hatter disappeared behind his counter again (it wasn't that tall of a counter, so where exactly he went she didn't know). When he came up he was wearing a long fitted black coat and fingerless gloves. He had a hat in one hand and a cane in the other. "Well, let's get going, we've no time to waist. We must get to that mirror before anyone else finds it."

He pushed her out of the store and closed the door tightly behind them both. He put his hat on and she finally got a good look at it. It was black in color, and close to falling apart. Although if it was falling apart from old age or from it being sewn badly she couldn't really tell. Not that she couldn't tell much from the hat itself. It had pins randomly stuck in it. And there was a long white fabric wrapped around the base of it repeatedly, as if to help keep it together. She saw the 10/6 piece of paper that was always in the description right next to a few random feathers, stuck in the fabric.

The cane was much simpler. It was also black and came up to the hatter's waist. On the top of it was a large purple diamond that made her gasp. She was pulled out of all of her thoughts (the first of being how much that diamond had cost and why he didn't just make himself a new hat) when the hatter hooked her arm around his own and looked down at her.

"Well, lead me back."

"I don't really remember how. I came through there though." She pointed to the woods in the distance.

"Ah, the Chorus Forest. A good forest if I do say so myself." He led her back into the forest. They kept walking until they got into a split in the road. "Is this familiar to you?"

"Vaguely. I didn't see that path before." She pointed to the one to the right. "I don't see how I could have missed it."

"It's hard to see a path that leads to the Cheshire Camp. They move frequently. This path might not have even been here when you passed through." The Hatter started on the path she didn't point to.

"The Cheshire Camp?"

"Yes. Their a colony that doesn't agree with the political war going on right now so they take no side, just like my city. They've always been roamers, camping from place to place. But recently the Red Queen kicked them out of Underland because they wouldn't take part in her draft." (If it was a political war, why they needed a draft for an army was beyond me).

"That's horrible."

"Yes. It was. But the White Queen told them they were welcome anywhere in Wonderland so long as they caused no problem. And they wouldn't have to become citizens."

"What is the name of your city?"

"We are Wonderapolios. We are the trading capital of Wonderland AND Underland. We are neutral territory although it's clear we have more White Queen supporters than Red. The Red Queen just happens to ignore this because we're in the middle of all the trade routes. We have the Wonder Trunder Fabric from the plains of Blancania," (which Maia found out later was a very soft fabric. And that Blancania was the territory of the White Queen.) "Wood from both the Chorus Forest and the Whispering Willows. And of course, diamonds from the Diamond Mines. There are many other small items. Like the clubs tea sets. They are quite lovely. And there is the clocks…." He trailed off and it seemed like his mind was elsewhere.

"Didn't you get in trouble with Time?" He shot away with her like she was vile.

"How do you know that? Who told you?" for once he didn't look amused. He looked more fearful then he did when she first walked in (which made her wonder who he thought she was) and also very angry. His grip on her arm tightened as he asked this and made her wince.

"Alice did!" She yelled. "Well, Alice's book did."

"Oh… OH!" He calmed down again and let his grip on her loosen. "I see, I see…" He looked at the trees for a moment before shrugging. "I guess that's alright."

"I won't tell anyone.."

"You won't." He looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't like people knowing that Time and I don't get along."

"Of course I won't tell." She smiled and they started to walk again.

"Is any of this looking familiar?" He asked her.

"Not really. Why don't we just ask the tree's for some help?"

"The trees haven't spoken to anyone in years. They haven't spoken since the mirrors were all broken."

"They spoke to me." Maia stopped (and Alice, she thought, but clearly the Hatter didn't know that). Something was tugging on the back of her shirt and she turned around to see one of the trees's trying to get her attention. "See!"

"Oh…" His eyes widened as he looked at the tree. "They haven't done this in so long."

"Maybe they didn't speak because no one came to talk." Maia smiled up at him. "And then after a while, perhaps they forgot how."

"Then I will make it a point to have a conversation with a tree every day." Hatter shook the tree's branch. "Hello Sir. Fine day. Will you point us in the way she came?"

The tree branch brushed Maia's cheek when the hatter let go and point in a different direction then where they were going. "Thank you very much." Maia smiled at the tree.

"Wel…come…" It strained before they left. Suddenly they tree's were alive like before, pushing them here and there if they strayed from their path to Maia's Mirror (as they started to call it) and just brushing them as they walked. At a certain point one of the trees's held out a small crown shaped hat to Maia. It was made of small branches and had leaves and flowers threaded through it.

"Wow… this is beautiful." Maia gasped. "Is it for me?"

"It is a finely made hat." The hatter nodded as he placed it on Maia's head. "I think they don't want you to forget them. These flowers are forget-me-nots."

"I shall never forget them." She placed her hand tenderly on the branch of the tree that handed her the crown. "Never. I promise that every day I come to Wonderland, I too shall talk to a tree."

"Let us keep going." The Hatter's face was stony as he looked where they had come. "I think I hear clanging. That means that the cards are making their journey…"

"What?"

"I'll explain later." He grabbed her by the upper arm. "We must hurry." Although she heard nothing she let him drag her away. She didn't believe him seeing as she heard nothing, but the hatter had much better hearing than she did. (Especially when the one thing he fears the most is the clang of the metal boots of the cards.)

"Oh I think we're getting close… I remember those purple tulips there. It should be in the bushes here…" She started to push through the same soft leaved bushed that she remembered the first time. She vaguely heard Hatter slow down behind her. Next thing she knew she saw the attic of Annabell's house and jumped into it (or out of the mirror if you wish it the other way). She turned to smile at the hatter who was looking at it sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Well I was hoping we wouldn't find it. I'm terrified that you'll smash it."

"Why would I want to smash it?" He just shrugged in response. "Well now that we've re-found my mirror, what do we do with it?"

"If you wish to still use it-"

"I do." The hatter's face lit up.

"Well then, we'll need to put it in a safe place. I can take care of that." The Hatter's smile widened. "Do you promise to visit?"

"Yes. As often as possible." Maia laughed. "To think that I found a mirror to Wonderland! This is amazing!"

"I wouldn't tell people though…" The hatter seemed a bit fearful. "I mean, they might not believe you. And if they do, they might smash your mirror."

"I won't let them. It's my mirror. I'll protect it forever." She smiled. "By the way, what's your real name?"

"Mad Hatter." He looked at her confused. "I thought you already knew it."

"I thought that was just a title they gave to you, not an actual name!"

"Well, my full name is Maddion Conster Rivviel the Hatter. But everyone calls me Mad Hatter for short."

"I see…" Maia smiled and stuck her hand through the glass, up to her forearm. "It's nice to meet you Mad Hatter. I'm Maia Hardesy."

"It's a pleasure Maia." He swept off his hat and took her hand. He bent a bit and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "I hope you come for tea again very soon." He smirked and looked at her with jeweled eyes.

"I.. I will…" She nodded. She found her throat oddly dry (she was wishing for a drink, a shower even). She took a step back and reached up to the curtain and pulled it shut over Mad's smiling face. She stood there for a moment, hoping that she could hear him but found that with the curtain closed, like before, she could hear nothing except the noises of the house.


	2. Kat Cheshire and Maia's Gumbo

CHAPTER TWO

Kat Cheshire and Maia's Gumbo

"Honey you have to understand," Conner sighed as Maia cooked dinner. "You randomly call me asking about walls and mumbling something about secret passageways, and then you disappear for 3 hours." (Was it really that long?) "Then you leave me a cryptic text message about how you had to rain check on dinner. And you didn't answer your phone at all today. I was worried."

"You still didn't have to break down the door…" Maia sighed and looked at the broken kitchen door. It was temporarily patched up with… well nothing, it was just laying there against the frame, with the lock ripped from the door. "That was over dramatic." She thought back to her day spent in bed, her phone abandoned downstairs as she searched on her laptop for anything having to do with 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. It was peaceful, until she heard the kitchen door burst into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I was worried. You've been acting weird since Annabell died."

"She was my aunt Con, I'm grieving." She turned and glared at him, a spoon in her hand and her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Look I'll fix the door." He stood up to come closer to her but she turned her back on him. "Maia," He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them. "I'll fix it. And I'll make it look like the old door it was. It'll look like it's been there the whole time."

"You better…" she mumbled as he kissed the side of her neck.

"What are you making? It smells fantastic." He reached out to stick his finger in the pot but Maia smacked him with the wooden spoon she was using to stir it.

"You don't want to burn yourself! I'm just making some Gumbo. There was some beef and other vegetables left in the fridge, so I decided to make something quick and easy." Maia picked up some parsley and sprinkled it into the pot.

"Gumbo? Honey, you can shock me with how southern you are sometimes." Conner laughed, his northern accent not much different from Maia's. Maia grew up near the closest city, and her mother was a Yankee, so she didn't have the sweet southern drawl like most people around here (not that she was begging for it). But a lot of the stuff she did, like make gumbo out of leftovers, was straight up southern (she also had a sweet potato recipe that could make your mouth melt).

"I grew up here in the south, so pardon me if I'm a bit southern." Maia snapped. "I never heard you complain before."

"Woah, honey, I was just joking. Where is this hostility coming from?" Connor asked.

"Nowhere… I'm just… You know, being in this house, going through her things has just gotten me in a mood. That's all." Maia said but she looked to the ceiling in longing, wondering is Mad had moved her mirror yet.

"Would you like some help?" Conner offered. "I don't have much time, what with the Parton case and all" (Did I forget to mention that Conner is also a lawyer?) "But I can find time to help you. And you can help me go over the case if you want."

"Isn't that the case where the 13 year old accidentally shot his uncle?" Maia was fully interested in the conversation now. She pushed the mirror to the back of her mind (maybe just a little back) and focused on Conner.

"Yea. But there's a small problem they just found, the Prosecution found that the shot gun was actually locked up in a cabinet in the shed. To have it go from there to the boys room is suspicious. Now the Prosecution is saying that the boy was planning on shooting his uncle, although we don't know why." Conner got up and took out some plates while Maia put the pot to another boiler (it wasn't on). Maia asked trivial question about the case (that I don't have the patience to write here) while they ladled gumbo onto some white rice and sat down to eat.

"Let's just say that the boy did get the gun out of the shed on purpose…" Maia sat down at the table. Conner gave her a small glare as he sat down too (hearing his client was guilty was not fun). "Just listen. If he did, the question is, why?"

"Yes, I know, that's the only reason he hasn't been convicted yet, the Prosecution can't figure out the motive."

"Yes, but what if the motive is what saves him? Maybe, it's self defense, did you ever think about that? Maybe the uncle was beating up the boy so the boy got the gun to protect himself."

"There were no signs of abuse."

"What about a different type of abuse?" Maia mumbled. "Think about it, he's 13, that means he's taking sex ed at school. So he's finding out about sex, what's right and what's not…" She looked up after a few minutes because Conner had yet to say anything. He was staring at his plate, his brain was clearly at work (I think I can see smoke). He finally looked up at her with a large smile.

"I don't know why he didn't say anything, or why we didn't think of it, but if you're right, this changes everything." Conner stood up and rushed over to her chair. "I have to go talk to Turner, he's the head attorney on this case. This is a big thing!" He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his coat as he rushed to the door. "Bye Maia! I'll come back tomorrow! Thanks for the gumbo!"

Maia sat in the silence for a minute, staring at his untouched gumbo. Many thoughts were swarming through her head before she finally settled on one. She wrapped both the plates up with foil and put it in the refrigerator. She then put the lid on the pot, foil on the bowl of rice, and packed them into a large bag. As a last minute thought she grabbed a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator and headed up stairs.

It was hard maneuvering the bag up the stairs after her, seeing as it wasn't that large of a staircase to the mirror's room, but she made it without dropping anything. She set the pitcher onto the table and almost groaned as she pulled back the drapes (she was dreading having to carry the bag and pitcher through the forest). She was amazed when she saw a bedroom instead of a forest. From what she could see, it was a simple room. It had a book shelf with a few things on it, a desk, a full sized bed, and a dresser. She could see a mahogany door, standing out against the red walls. The carpet was a soft cream, as was the trim and the ceiling. And the bed spread was cream with red fruit all over it (she found out later, that it was every type of fruit that was red).

She guessed it must be Hatter's house, so she grabbed the pitcher and stepped out. When she entered the room, she turned to see the mirror was on the same wall as a large window. She looked out and gasped at the sight before her. Sun was setting over the city, and in the distance she could see a large glass building, shimmering in the light. She stood there for a few minutes longer then headed down the stairs. She found out (from the amount of stairs) that she was on the third floor. The closer she got to the main floor, the more she heard voices. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she found herself in a small circular room that held the stairs and a few doors. One of the doors read "Tea room", another "Living room". She stepped into the one labeled kitchen quickly and deposited her items (she left in such a hurry I have no time to explain it to you).

Back in the stairwell (as she now figured it had to be called) she faced the door labeled "store" and stood outside it for a second, trying to hear the voices on the other end. She finally breathed in deeply and mustered up her courage (or maybe her curiosity as to who the voices were got stronger) and she entered the room as quietly as she could.

She found herself in a hole of some sort. The more she looked around, the more she noticed she was behind the counter in the shop. Behind the counter (or where she was standing) was a deep indent in the ground, about 6 feet deep, which had a small table and chair. The indent slowly slopped up until it was 3 feet, where it suddenly got steps to meet the ground of the store. There was about 3 feet between the indent and the actual counter where it was level with the room. On the table was a hat and a few sewing supplies, like push pins, a little pillow for the push pins, a thimble and some thread (there was also a needle but she couldn't see where it was).

She could hear the voices more clearly now, it was Hatter and a woman. She stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do, before she saw Hatter stick his head over the counter. He smirked down at her, his white teeth showing. "Hello love. You're more than welcome to come over and join us." Maia blushed and quickly walked over to the stairs, took them quickly, and came around the counter.

Standing there, looking at a hat in her hands, was a tall imposing woman. She was almost as tall as Hatter (was everyone in Wonderland tall?). She had long dark purple hair that was wild (in an attractive way). Her eyes were golden as they searched Maia and her limbs were long and graceful. When she took a step towards Maia she was careful and seemed to have perfect balance. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Actually, she was barely wearing anything more than a stripped fur dress. "You are from the same land as Alice." The woman smiled widely.

"I told you that I had someone interesting for you to meet." Hatter leaned on the counter, the smirk still ever present on his face.

"I'm Maia Hardsy, from America." Maia held her hand out.

"Hello Maia, what a beautiful name." the woman's smile was so sincere, unlike a second ago when it was a bit crazy. She took Maia's hand firmly in her own hand and the smile widened. "I'm Kat Cheshire. Alice kept calling me the Cheshire cat." It was then Maia finally noticed what was so unusual about the woman. She had a purple tail swinging from under the dress. And on top of her head, instead of regular ears, were two simple cat ears. They weren't too large, but they were bigger than normal cats. Instead of finding this odd though, Maia thought that she would look silly without them.

"The Cheshire Cat?" Maia's smile grew almost as big as Kat's. "I haven't a clue as to how she could have mixed that up." Kat started to laugh and she replaced the hat and turned to Hatter.

"She is very funny Hatter, you never mentioned that."

"We didn't have a lot of time for conversation what with her looking glass being deposited in the Chorus Forest."

"My darling," Kat turned back to her, the smile a little faded. "Why on earth was it there?"

"I haven't a clue." Maia shrugged. "It wasn't my mirror until yesterday. It's very secure on my end though. I trust it is also secure here too?"

"Of course! The Hatter is the most trusted of all Wonderonions!" Kat's smile was back. "My dear, might I ask what that alluring smell coming off of you is?"

"Oh, Gumbo. I forgot. I made some for my fiancé and me for dinner but then he had a big break in his case and he had to leave, so I have all this gumbo and no one to eat it. So I brought it here, hoping Hatter hadn't eaten dinner yet." They both looked at her confused. "You can join us if you want, there's enough for 5 people." They were still confused. "What?"

"What is Gumbo? And a fiancé? And why would a case make him leave?" Hatter asked. "It all seems unusual. I usually make my cases go somewhere, not the other way around."

"Yes I agree. And if Hatter doesn't mind, I would love to join; it smells like it has a fish of some sort in it."

"Shrimp." Maia told Kat. "And Gumbo is like a mix of food. It's like a thick soup. It has beef, shrimp, some vegetables and a lot of spice. It's really good and it's a regional dish where I'm from."

"And you're fiancé and his run away case?" Kat asked.

"Fiancé is the word used for someone I plan on marrying. It means we're only with each other and will spend the rest of our lives together once we get married. Marriage is a ceremony that 'bonds' (she used her fingers to quote) two people together."

"I see." Hatter mumbled.

"Don't you guys have anything like that?"

"No." Kat shrugged. "We just stay together."

"Oh, well the ceremony is a big deal in my world."

"You don't sound so enthused about it." Hatter titled his head a bit and his hair swept to one side.

"I'm not too happy with my fiancé right now. He's a lawyer, like me. This is someone who-"

"Deals in matter of the law." Kat cut her off. "Yes, we have those."

"Ah, well his newest law case, or job, had a breakthrough so he had to go work on it."

"Oh, that sort of case." Kat nodded. "Now I get it. So where's this gumbo?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I put it in the kitchen." Maia blushed a little and looked at Hatter. He had been staring at her intently since she had entered the room.

"It's fine." He stood up straight and stepped away from the counter. "While your mirror resides in my house, you are welcome to think of it as your house." He seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Except my room. You know, its personal space. I won't enter your room, you won't enter mine."

"Of course." Maia followed him wearily back to the door behind the counter. He seemed a bit different from yesterday; more suave (it was the only word she could think of). Kat went straight to the bag when they entered the kitchen and you could hear the purr coming off of her.

"Bolderdash! This smells fantastic." Kat looked at Maia expectantly. "What do we eat it on?"

"Plates." Maia started to take the pot and the bowl out of the bag. "And can you get some spoons- do you guys have spoons?"

"Of course." Hatter snorted as he slid onto a stool at the island. The kitchen was small and cozy, with a curved refrigerator, an old fashioned oven with a large hood. In the middle was a large island that had a circular spice rack in the middle.

"Do you cook a lot Hatter?"

"Not really. Over the years I just kind of got a collection." He waved his hand in the air in a dismissive motion.

"Can we dig in?" Maia looked down in shock to see that Kat had quickly laid out plates and glasses and had them filled with food and lemonade (plate and glass respectively). It was then that Maia noticed how at home Kat was in Hatter's home.

"Yes!" Maia sat down at the nearest seat.

"Did I set it up right?"

"Yes, rice first then the gumbo." Maia smiled at Kat, who returned a smile. "Miss. Cheshire-"

"Kat, please. Alice was never this polite." Kat said the last part to Hatter. "I like you more and more."

"What really happened when Alice got here? And how did she get here?" Hatter and Kat gave each other looks. Hatter shrugged so Kat turned to Maia. Hatter dug into the gumbo while Kat started to talk.

"Well…" Kat took a small bite and swallowed before talking again. "Why don't you tell us what you know from the story, and we can tell you what was truth or not."

"Alice saw a white rabbit saying 'I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello-goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late!' then followed him down a rabbit hole into Wonderland."

"It wasn't really a white rabbit, although he IS a rabbit. His name is White. And he is white…." Kat's face scrunched in thought for a second at the irony. "We don't know why he went to your world or why he brought Alice here. But when he did trick her here, he left her in the Whispering Woods." Kat stopped and they both looked at Hatter, who was laughing into his food.

"I'm late for a very important date?" He started to laugh harder. "I think I have to have White say this one day."

"He might kill you first." Kat sighed, but there was an ever present smile on her face.

"The white rabbit, I mean, White, works for the Queen of Heart's right?"

"Right. He's like her right hand man." Kat nodded. "His name is White Dosov. He's a rabbit. Like how I'm a Cheshire."

"Wait, can you explain… how you're a Cheshire and he's a rabbit?"

"We were born this way. My parents were Cheshire and his were rabbits." She shrugged. "Don't you have animorphs in your worlds?"

"I don't even know what an animorph is."

"It's people who have animal in them. There's the Cheshire's, rabbits, mice and dodo's." Kat explained quickly. "It's sad that you don't have any, we're very fun."

"Except the Rabbit family. White their most prominent family member. He's also their oldest family member." Hatter sighed. "Bloody rabbit…"

"Do all rabbit belong in the Rabbit family?"

"No." Kat was eating the gumbo so fast she was done within minutes. "Can I have some more?"

"Go ahead." Maia shrugged. "What did Alice do while she was here?"

"She wreaked havoc." Hatter laughed again and smiled at her. "She tore apart the White Rabbit's house by eating a Totter Toffee."

"Totter Toffee? It makes you grow?"

"Yes!" Kat said enthusiastically. "That was in the book?"

"Yea. And the drink that makes you shrink."

"That's Pottric Tonic." Hatter mumbled. Maia gave him a weird look. It seemed like he was sulking. His purple eyes were staring sadly into his gumbo, and his fork was held limply as he poked his food. She looked at Kat who just smiled, looked at him, and then shrugged when she looked back at Maia.

"Did the Queen of hearts really try to behead Alice?"

"Oh yes." Kat gasped, the smile still there. "Alice didn't mean to, but she tricked the queen, convinced some of the Heart Cards to rebel, and a few other mishaps. She couldn't know any better though so we tried to get her out of here as quick as possible. We don't know how or why she came back, but she met the Red and White Queen-"

"Long live the White Queen!" Hatter mumbled. "Alice got frightened off again and we haven't had anyone from your world since. Until you of course." Hatter looked up at her again and smiled. It was oddly feral (and she missed the sulky Hatter because of it).

"Don't mind him dear, he gets like this." Kat picked up her empty plate and brought it to the large sink. "He has mood swings."

"In my world, we call it being bi-polar." Maia shrugged.

"He's usually a lot of fun; it's when he gets angry that you have to watch out. He doesn't mean it when he does, but it's a bit scary."

"Do you think it's possible to talk like I'm actually in the room?" Hatter sat up straight and glared at both of them. The smirk on his face gave him away though.

"Gosh Kat, did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear a thing." Kat sighed.

"Me either, must have been my imagination." Maia also sighed.

"You are both hilarious." The sarcasm just rolled off of Hatter's tongue. "Maia, this dish is great, what did you call it again?"

"Gumbo. It's southern. It's a mixture of French, African-" she paused at their looks. "I forgot you guys don't know anything about my world."

"You should bring us a book." Hatter crossed his arms and nodded. "I enjoy books."

"Ok, I agree. I ask for the same in return." There was silence for a few minutes while Kat cleaned up the kitchen a bit. "You guys seem to have known each other for a long time. Alice was…145 years ago in my world."

"Our times don't differ, our sun rises the same time yours does." Hatter mumbled. "So it was 145 years ago here too."

"Do all of you have large life spans? Because even the healthiest of us can live only an average of 80 years at the most." Maia noticed the small twitch in Hatter's eye before Kat spoke.

"We have special clocks! Many of the people who met Alice, as long as they weren't of royal blood, were given new clocks, new life spans." Kat leaned over the counter, her chin in her hands, her elbows on the counter.

"Special clocks?"

"Isn't your life span tied to a clock?" Kat's head tilted to the side.

"No. Not at all." It was Maia's turn to lean forward. "How does it work?"

"It just does." Kat shrugged. "Time makes the clocks."

"We have to go over some rules." Hatter said suddenly. "A lot of people will try to use you if they find out that you're from the other world. Or get rid of you."

"Scary." Maia mumbled.

"He's right. There are very few people that should know where exactly you're from. We're just going to say you're from the Spades Domain. They don't like to leave their area and their very secluded. If anyone tried to check up on your past, we're going to set some rumor about you with a few trusted friends of ours." Kat waved her hand in a rolling motion. "A few rumors will turn people into believing that you lived there most you're life. Soon, no one will be able to argue against it."

"Ok, so if people ask where I live…"

"Be vague." Kat shrugged.

"Say you just moved to Wonderopolis after traveling through Wonderland for a few years and now you're in Wonderopolis because you like the neutrality." Hatter offered and picked up the pitcher to put more lemonade in his glass. "But try to give as little as detail as you can. You're parents have been dead for years and you can't remember your age."

"I can't remember my age?" Maia laughed.

"It's not unusual." Kat shrugged as she stretched and stood up straight. "And trust no one. Not even my son, for example."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, hopefully you'll never meet him." Kat laughed. "Speaking of my son, he's probably home by now and wondering where I've been. No need to make him curious over nothing."

"Ask him to stop by tomorrow please? I have a delivery." Hatter stood up. "I'll walk you out. I'll be right back Maia." By the time he got back, she had fallen asleep with her head on the counter.

When she woke up the next morning, she was laying in the bed in the red room- her room, with the comforter wrapped around her. The sheets she was laying on were the softest fabric she had ever felt. They defiantly weren't cotton or silk. When she checked the tag (which took a while to find) she read "Wonder Tunder" as the fabric. Hatter was right, it was very soft.

She sat up and looked out the window and saw that the sun was just barely rising. Maia got an idea and quickly jumped through her mirror and ran down the stairs into her own room. Going from the shocking red to the mellow blue showed her how different the two worlds were but she didn't have time to think of it. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and everything else a woman has to do in the morning. She looked at her cell phone, which was charging next to her bed, and saw a text message from Conner.

'You were right. See you at 7. Love you'

Maia paused before going up the stairs again. How was she to know what time it was? She ran into the guest room next door quickly and after a few minutes of searching she found the box full of pocket watches. She had remembered it being there since she was younger. She use to like winding all of them up and letting them tick. She grabbed the newest looking one (which was still very old) and set it on her way back to her room. She wound it up as she walked up the stairs so by the time she got there, it was ticking.

She made the trip down to the kitchen in Hatter's house quickly and quietly and was happy to find herself alone. She searched the refrigerator and finally found what she was looking for. There were about a dozen eggs, a huge chunk of bacon (she would have to cut the strips herself) and a plate with butter. The pots and pans were hanging over the island so she soon had butter melting in one of the pans. She tried to cut the bacon as thinly as she could and after a few mistrials she had about a dozen perfectly cut strips.

The breakfast came together quickly and soon she was looking around for coffee mixture. After she found none she landed on a cabinet full of tea. "Of course" she thought to herself. "They don't have coffee here." She sighed and filled the kettle full of water and put it on to boil. She laid out the breakfast of sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast (which she had to toast on the pan seeing as they don't have a toaster) while she waited for the kettle to whistle. By the time it did (which wasn't long) Hatter stumbled into the kitchen.

He was dressed in plum purple slacks today with a gray button up shirt. Maia was sure the rest of his suit was elsewhere because it looked like he wasn't finished dressing. His shirt wasn't tucked in and he didn't even have shoes on. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed yet and his face had some stubble on it. "Do you always wake up so early?"

"Yes. Did I wake you up?"

"No, it was time for me to get up. I just thought you were the type to sleep in." Hatter rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at the food and cocked an eye brow. "Are one of those plates for me?" (she soon found he was always this tired in the morning, no matter what the time was)

"It might be." Maia pushed the plate over to where he was sitting. She took the kettle and brought it over to the island. She had found two cup and saucers and filled them with water.

"Can you get the tea packets that say 'Frumios Cherry'?" Hatter watched her get the tea packets and his eye lit up as she placed one of them in his cup. "Thank you." He picked up a fork and started to eat the breakfast. "Wow." He said with a mouth full of food. He swallowed before speaking again. "Maia, where did you learn to cook like this? The Gumbo last night, and this, this morning. It's all great."

"My aunt taught it to me. She was the one that owned the mirror before me." Maia tasted the tea. She found it to be spicy with a hint of cherry. It definitely woke up any part of her that was still asleep. They ate breakfast in silence, which Maia found comforting (it was like she was eating with Annabell again).

"Maia, you said that the mirror was given to you. Who gave it to you?"

"My great aunt Annabell. She was 102 when she passed away." Maia said softly.

"That is a long time for an Otherworldling to live." Hatter had finished his food and was now sipping on his second cup of tea. "She must have spent a lot of time in Wonderland."

"She was gone a lot." Maia agreed. "But she was also very active and very healthy. The life spans in my world have increased over the years. As long as I am healthy I should live to be 20 years older than her."

"Why did she give you the mirror?"

"She gave me everything." Maia looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Her house, its belongings, the old ford car she had but rarely used. The land that came with the house. She left me every little thing."

"Yes, but why?"

"I was her closest relative… And I think… She trusted me. She knew that I wouldn't destroy her mirror." Hatter seemed pleased by her answer. "Did you ever meet my aunt?"

"If I had, she was hidden too well for me to guess what she was." Hatter shrugged. "There are a few people who have mirrors who are from your world. But they have either passed on, with no one to bequeath the mirror to, or they pick a predecessor. I have met a few over my life, but you are the first I have met since Alice."

"What happens if they can't pass the mirror on?"

"They break it. I knew a man once, who broke it because he knew his family would misuse it. Those who have mirrors, they hold them close to their heart because they don't want something bad to happen to Wonderland."

"Mine is kept in a secret passageway in Annabells house." Maia felt a lump in her throat so she took a sip of tea. "The only reason I found it was because I know that house better than anyone." They were silent for a few minutes before Hatter stood. He put his dish in the sink, along with the other dishes. "I'll wash them, you can finish getting ready."

"Oh no. Ion does the chores. I pay him for it."

"Who's Ion?"

"Kat's son. You'll meet him later; he should be arriving around noon. I suggest you go around the city and explore a little." He motioned for her to follow him. He led her through the circular room and into another room with the label "Office". He went to the large desk (the only surface not cluttered with items) and opened one of the drawers on the side. He pulled out a small sack and sat down in the large red plush chair. She took a seat on the other side, in a smaller but matching chair. Hatter reached into the sack and pulled out three coins.

"This," He handed her a bronze looking coin. It had a tea cup on it, with a flurry of designs. On the other side was a small cat. "Is a Mewttin. It's the smallest amount of currency here. Six Mewttin make one Trezor." He handed her a dark red coin. On the face of it was a spade, diamond, heart and club in a square. On the other side was a fang set in a jagged pattern. "Ten Trezor's make one Rayon." He handed her the last coin, a dark blue coin. The face of it had a queen chess piece. The back of it had a small caterpillar surrounded by smoke. "There are a few regional currency, but this is accepted anywhere. And ask me or Kat about what equals what before you accept any of it. Here, this is yours."

"Oh Hatter I can't accept this!" Maia blushed as he pushed the sack into her hands.

"It's fine. You'll learn soon, I'm one of the richest people in all of Wonderland and Underland." He mumbled. "The allowance I'll be giving you is nothing. And I'll be insulted if you don't accept it."

"Alright…but I plan on pulling my weight around here when I visit."

"If you cook, you'll more than make up for it." Hatter smiled. "You're clothing will be alright for today, it's a basic enough sundress that no one will think it unusual." He eyes the light blue dress she had thrown on. "And here, study this a bit before you leave." He handed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it and saw that it was a map of Wonderland and Underland. "And here's a map of the city, I've circled this house." He handed her a small piece of paper. "I'm going to finish getting dressed." He left with a yawn.

She ended up staying there for hours studying every piece of paper she could find. She barely made it back to her house for dinner. She also hadn't met Ion, although she heard him when she ran through the stairwell. She made it to her room just as Conner showed up at the house.

"Hey babe," he kissed her on the cheek. "What've you been doing all day?"

"Just reading."


	3. The March Hare and Kat's Son

Chapter Three

The March Hare and Kat's Son

Maia spent a week doing two things; sorting through Annabell's stuff (she already found an interesting antique pistol with silver inlaid that she decided to donate to a museum) and reading anything Hatter could spare on Wonderland and Underland (she read a really interesting children's tale about jabberwockies). She was preparing to free her whole weekend, making sure no one would go looking for her so she could spend it all in Wonderland, when someone knocked on her newly replaced kitchen door (sadly it looked a little too new. She was planning to go after it with a hammer and some sand paper).

She knew that only family and close friends would come to the kitchen so with a sigh, she answered it. "Hannah Marie!" the visitor brought Maia's spirits up immediately. "Please come in! Sit down!"

"Thank you Maia dear." The old woman smiled and hugged Maia the best she could. She was a short lady, but a lady none the less. She had a straight back and square shoulders. Her hair was still a light cherry red, even though she was 85 years old. She was an old friend of Annabell and lived down the old road at the Sharman's Farm. It was just the house now, the land having been sold off for generations (but it still retained the name of the original farm). "I'm sorry I haven't stopped by since the funeral, I've been tying up some loss ends…"

"Oh no it's fine." Maia immediately got out two mugs and poured some coffee in them before setting them on the table. "How have you been?"

"A little worn out but I'm fine." Hannah Marie picked two sugars from the ever present sugar bowl on the table and dropped them in her coffee. "I not only came by to say hi but to ask if you needed any help going through some of her things."

"I'd love that. Everyone else has offered but…"

"But you're afraid they might steal something." Hannah Marie said knowingly. "I love your family hun, but they are very greedy."

"Very greedy…" Maia sighed sadly.

"It was your grandmother's fault really. She spoiled them." (Not to mention she was a Yankee!" Hannah Marie thought to herself) "that's why when you came along Annabell wanted to make sure you grew up right." Hannah Marie reached across the table and took Maia's hand. "And you certainly did."

"Thanks Hannah Marie." Maia squeezed her hand. "And I would love the help, but not this weekend, I'm going away for a little bit."

"Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm just going to visit a friend up north. They have a new book on a criminal law theory that I'm interested in. We're going to spend the weekend debating it."

"Sounds interesting."

"Don't lie, you think it's boring." Maia laughed. "How about Monday afternoon?"

"Monday isn't great for me…" Hannah sighed. "How's Tuesday?"

"Perfect." And so after lunch, in high spirits, Maia packed her suitcase and locked all the doors. She picked up her suitcase and went through the passageway to the mirror (making sure the passageway was closed behind her). She was halfway through unpacking in the red room when Hatter knocked on her door. "Hey Hatter." She smiled at him when she opened her door. "Come on in."

"Staying a while?" Hatter leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Not that I mind."

"I've been studying for a week now; I feel it's time to test the waters." Maia shrugged. "I'm only staying for the weekend."

"Weekend?"

"Uhm, three days." She clarified. "And I might leave some things here if that's ok."

"Perfectly acceptable." He studied her for a minute, looking her up and down while she packed (she could see it out of the corner of her eye). "I have something for you. Stay here." He held up a finger then left. She heard him walk down the hall; open a door, then came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go Maia." Mad handed her a top hat. It was the perfect size for her and was made of ratty old fabric. It was a dull blue and was very dusty but she put it on to make Mad happy. "Oh don't look like that. It's not what you think. This has magic in it. All you have to do is think of something, a theme if you will, and… well see for yourself." He pushed her to stand in front of a mirror that was on top of the dresser. With a sigh she went along with it.

She thought of the Mad Hatter, since he was of course right in front of her. Her eyes widened slowly as her clothing started to change. She was suddenly in a dark blue dress. The top of the dress, around the bust, was white and there was a white petticoat under the skirt. She also a matching tail coat jacket and the hat had turned smaller, and darker, to match the rest of it. Her shoes were ankle boots and they were over top white stalkings. "This way, you can fit in. You can fit into the conservative dress of the castle to the… to the not so conservative dress of the Cheshire Cat. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then it's yours." She looked at him in shock. "I don't want you to get hurt while wandering around Wonderland. This will help you fit in and keep where you're from a secret."

"I can't accept something this gracious. I'll be returning it when I can get my own."

"I would rather know you are safe than keep a hat I don't need." Mad laughed and hugged her, his arms safely around her shoulders. He pressed his head next to hers and gave a wide smile. "And I'm glad to know that the first person you tried to fit in with was me." She was blushing deep red as she looked at his purple eyes in the mirror. "And I expect dinner to be made by 6:30 sharp. Right after tea time." He smirked and let her go. "Ion's downstairs. I told him you're a friend of an old friend of mine named Marceia. Marceia thinks you're a refuge running from the Queen of Hearts, which isn't odd, and is telling people you're his niece. He's informed all of his family and rumors are everywhere. Ion on the other hand, thinks I've been lying about you."

"Really?" Maia started to follow him down the stairs. "Anything else I should know? Do I have a false name?"

"Your real one will work." Hatter chuckled. When they made it into the store, Maia was surprised at the amount of people that were in there. It wasn't much for a shop, only 4 or 5, but it was the most people she had seen in the store. "They've all heard about you. They're nosy bastards but they've given me good business."

"Good Morning Hatter!" A woman said loudly as she started over to the counter, two hat's in her hand. They were both finely crafted and eccentric (Maia put complementing Hatter in the back of her head). "I'd like these two please."

"That'll be 6 Trezors and 3 Mewttins." Hatter groaned as he opened the ancient cash register that was on top of the counter. She placed the hats on the counter and started to fish through her purse for the correct amount. "Where is Ion? He's supposed to take and wrap purchases." Hatter grumbled to himself as he looked at the shelves under the counter.

"I'll do it." Maia reached under the counter, where a bunch of hat boxes and tissue paper were. After a few minutes of matching colors, she had both the hats packaged and tied together. "Here you are ma'am."

"Why thank you!" The woman gushed. "And who are you my dear?"

"Maia Hardsey."

"Maia, what a beautiful name." A man that could only be the woman's husband came up next to her. "Where are you from?"

"She's from the Spades Domain. A friend of mine sent her to stay with me until she can find her own place." Hatter picked up the hat boxes and handed them to the woman. "Have a nice day Mrs. Haver."

"Thank you." The couple both picked up on the dismissal and left the store.

"Now where is that bloody Cheshire?" Hatter grumbled just as the store door opened again. Hatter seemed to get angrier as the new person walked up to the counter (or in other words, the Cheshire).

"Yo Hatter!" The man held up a hand in hello. He looked to be in his late 20's and was a little shorter than Hatter. His body was built and toned (she knew this because he was lacking a shirt) and his pants were low on his hips so his tail was free to swish behind him. His hair wasn't longer than his jaw but it was messy (like his mother's) and he had gold eyes (again, like his mother). "Who's this?" He asked, leaning on the counter and smiling at Maia. "She's cute."

"This is Maia Hardsey." Hatter glared at him. "Maia, this is Kat's son Ion. He happens to have a habit of disappearing from work."

"Sorry, they just put out the Hillicer Rolls at the bakery, I had to get some." The purple cat ears on his head twitched. "So Maia, you really do exist. I was starting not to believe them. After all, there was a pretty girl living here for a week and I had yet to meet her."

"This is a pretty big place." She shrugged. "Hatter, is my money still in your office drawer?"

"No, it's right here." Hatter pulled the money pouch out of his jacket pocket. "I knew you'd want it." He handed it to her. "Be careful."

"You need to buy something?" Ion asked.

"I'm looking for a few things. Mainly sightseeing."

"Well I know this place like the back of my hand." Ion stood up. "Let me show you around."

"He's better than you going alone. I hate to say it." Hatter glared at the customers. Maia could tell he wasn't going to like dealing with all of them himself.

"Guess I have a babysitter for the day." Maia glared at Hatter as she walked around the counter. He just smirked at her and went to help the next costumer who came up to the counter.

"Have fun." Hatter winked at her as she followed Ion. "And mind your mouth!" She caught the last part as she shut the door behind her.

"Maia was it?" Ion towered over her. He was leaning over a bit, as if trying to intimidate her (it wasn't working).

"Yes it was." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you're from the Spades Domain?" He circled her a bit, looking her up and down. He truly was like a cat.

"Yes."

"I don't remember ever knowing a Hardsey."

"Well the Spades is a large area. About 1000 trishometers." Maia was now glad that she had read so much. "It's the largest of all the Suit Domains." (Two trishometer's equaled one mile. She found this out after a lot of math).

"Ah…" Ion was now standing in front of her again. "And where exactly from the Domain are you from?"

"Why exactly are you so interested?" she snapped, glaring up at him.

"Curiosity." He shrugged. He took a step forward, trying to intimidate her more. "What town?"

"You'll just have to keep guessing." Maia stare turned cold. "And if you're going to behave this way, I certainly don't want your company." She started to walk away, into the city.

"Alright alright." He slung his arm around her shoulders (she didn't even hear his steps). "I'll stop grillin ya. But I don't promise to behave." She glanced up at him to find him smirking down at her. "Alright, let's start at the Wonder Market Place."

"Why the market place?"

"It had a lot of shops. I figured, bein' a girl an all, that you'd enjoy that." His hips rolled as they walked and she was reminded of a tiger.

"No, we'll do that last. I don't want to be carrying around all those bags the rest of the day." Maia shrugged his arm off. "And I'd rather see the Crystal Tower, or the Great Library. Or a Caucus Race!"

"You want to go to the Races?" Ion seemed genuinely shocked (she was starting to learn it was hard to tell if a Cheshire was genuine about any emotion because they were always smiling). "Bolderdash, you kiddin right?"

"I'm completely serious. It sounds fun and I've never seen one." Maia bit her tongue to hold back the comment of horse races back home. "And I'd love to ride a Bandersnatch."

"Bandersnatches are hard to ride."

"But there is a place where you can learn how to ride one." Maia mumbled. "I think I can handle it."

"Anything else I should know bout you wantin to do?" (She decided not to correct his grammar since she figured out what he asked).

"I want to learn how to Futterwaken. And I want a Clubs tea set; I heard that they're the best. And I'd like to find some Wonder Trunder fabric so I can make myself a dress or a blanket…" She stopped to look at his still surprised face.

"I'm guessin you also wana learn to sword fight?"

"That'd be pretty sweet actually."

"How would sword fighting be sweet? You don't eat it."

"It's just…an analogy." Maia mumbled. She forgot that they might not have the same slang. "So where to first, Mr. tour guide?"

"Why don't we start with the Judges Court?" Ion groaned. "At least if we had gone shopping I could have tried to sneak a peek at you naked while tryin on some outfit…" That day, Maia found out just how dirty minded Ion was.

"God dammnit…" Maia cringed as she cussed. It wasn't because she used slang that wasn't normal in Wonderland (did they even believe in any sort of god?) but it was because Annabell would have yelled at her for using the lords name in vain. It wasn't that Maia necessarily believed in anything, it was just a respect thing. "Where the hell is he?"

She was sitting in a courtyard in the Wonder Market Place. The courtyard was in the middle of the Market Place and had table and chairs everywhere. Some tables had umbrellas but Maia didn't know where they got them from (nor did she want one, the sun was nice). The ground had marble tiles in a checker board of moss green and mustard yellow.

Ion had quickly made her sit there while he proclaimed he was going to get them 'the best fudder steak ever'. She was a little hesitant at the thought of Wonderland food, although she hadn't read anything bad about it. But Ion had been gone for close to 20 minutes (her fancy pocket watched helped her figure that out). She then noticed that everyone had a pocket watch. Even the baby she saw being strolled past earlier had a pocket watch stuck between its gums.

She pulled a small book out of her many bags along with a purple pen. She had bought it earlier when she decided she had too many questions in her head to remember. She had already filled in five pages of the hand bound book. She added one more question "Do you believe in any sort of mythology?" A smooth whiskey voice said right next to her ear, making her jump. She snapped the book shut and turned around in her chair to stare at whoever spoke.

He was definitely taller than her and dressed in an impeccable outfit. His slacks were black and nondescript, along with his black shoes. His white silk shirt was covered by a dark red vest that covered the top of his pants. It was clearly tailored, although the only decoration was the pocket for his watch and the gold chain pined to the other side. In the opening of the vest was a black and white striped ascot with a simple decorative gold pin in it. His jaw was squared, set off by his high brow and straight nose. His hair was a pure white and pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and draped over his shoulder. His hair reached to the middle of his back and it looked as silky as his shirt.

His eyes were a steel blue and they looked down at her with a sharp gaze. His lips were curved into a dangerous smile. Even without the pure white rabbit ears on top of his head, Maia knew she was looking at the notorious White Rabbit; White Dosov. Unfortunately, the only thing she could say was "It's rude to sneak up on people like that and read over their shoulders."

"It's also rude to ask of someone's religion." His lips just tilted up more. "Would it be rude of me to ask the name of a pretty lady?"

"No it's not." Maia frowned at him. Luckily she didn't have to answer as Ion came up with two plates. On each of them was a steak, some leafy sort of vegetable and what looked like thickly sliced mashed potatoes.

"Hello Dosov." Ion placed the plates down on the table gently. "I see you've met my friend."

"I was just about to acquaint myself with her. I think she was about to tell me her name?"

"Do you know what they say about assuming things?" Ion and Dosov gave her curious looks. "It makes an Ass out of you and me." Ion started to crack up and Dosov's smile fell. "If you don't mind, Mr. Dosov, I've had enough of your rudeness today. Please come back when I'm feeling more hospitable."

It looked like Dosov was about to say something else when another rabbit ran up. "Mr. Dosov, the Queen is ready to leave."

"I see." Dosov sighed. "It seems our time has been cut short. I'll take my leave." He gave a small bow and left, the other rabbit scuttling behind him.

"I'd be careful around him if I were you. I'm sure you've heard of him. I hate to say all the rumors are true." Ion sat down with a growl. Utensils and two glasses full of a pink liquid had appeared on the table by the time Maia had put her book away and turned back to the table. "I didn't know if you like trin or differs, but differs seem more popular so I figured it would be best to go with those…" he started to ramble about the vegetables. Maia just ignored him (like she had been doing most of the day) and started to eat.

She would lie to Hatter later when she said that the White Rabbit hadn't scared her. She was cooking dinner when this conversation started (she was experimenting with a Wonderland recipe she found). Hatter had slipped in without her noticing and when she turned around to go to the fridge she jumped in surprise. "Hatter! I didn't hear you come in."

"That was quite obvious. I've been here for a good five minutes." He mumbled into his hand, which was holding up his head. "Ion says that you met Dosov today."

"Yes. He was rude." Maia frowned and reached into the fridge for the totu bird eggs.

"You'll want to be careful when speaking to him. He's very good at telling when people are lying." She stared into his purple eyes. They were brighter than usual, even though his lips were twisted into a bored frown. "Those of us who've lived since Alice usually are. Did he.. Frighten you?"

"No." she kept her face as neutral as possible. After all the years of being an intern at a law firm, she had gotten use to lying (but he didn't need to know that). Before Hatter could say anything else, three sharp knocks echoed through the house. Hatter didn't move, and Maia went on with her cooking. Anyone who knocked three times was a friend and was just announcing their presence before entering the house. The kitchen door opened and someone Maia had yet to meet entered the kitchen.

"That smells fabulous!" the guy (with rabbit ears) said. "Hatter, you can't have made this!"

"It's all Maia's doing." Hatter waved his hand at Maia. "Maia, this is Christopher Hare. Or, as Alice knew him, the March Hare."

"Nice to meet you." Maia smiled as she started to stir her soup. "Please sit, we have more than enough."

"Thank you for offering." He said the simple phrase with so much gratitude that Maia had to take a double took to see if it was genuine. The March Hare had short hair in twists of light brown and blond with soft blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He was also Maia's height (she sighed in thanks that she wasn't short) and a little portly. The ears on his head were a soft cream color and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. "I hear you're an Otherworlder?"

"Yes I am." Maia smiled before turning back to her cooking. Unlike the other's she had met, Christopher didn't bother her with questions, and oddly enough, she didn't have any for him. He made everything seem comfortable, and she could tell why he was Hatter's best friend. Hatter seemed to relax around the March Hare and had less mood swings (which Maia was finding out were bigger than she thought when he ripped apart a hat earlier because it was too blue). All in all, Maia'a tour day of Wonderopolis ended on a pleasant note thanks to the March Hare's visit and she went to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow (or snuggled into it is more like it).

"Well my dear Maia, what shall you do today?" Hatter asked the next morning. "there's not much to do when it rains." He pulled his plate full of French toast over to him and in his sleepy mannerisms, dug in.

Maia was looking out the window above the sink out at the rainy weather. "It is very dreary outside today…" (She was sure that the flowers and the tree were happy though and that put her at ease a little). Hatter and Maia were quite except for the clink of Hatter's silverware as he ate. "Maybe…" Maia mumbled as she often did to herself. "Maybe we'll watch a movie."

"What's a movie?"

"It's a series of moving pictures that tells a story to the viewer." Maia turned and looked at him. He was slouched over his food, both elbows on the table and a tired look on his face. "I can try to bring a TV- they play movies, through the looking glass. I'll need a lot of extension cords to get it to work though." Hatter let her mumble to herself. "Yes. I can use the industrial cord…"

"Should I close shop today?"

"Yes! If this works, we can have a movie marathon!" Maia finished the rest of her juice and rushed up the stairs to her room.

It took her a good 40 minutes but she soon had a long bright orange industrial cord reaching from her bedroom, up the passageway, and through the mirror. She had pulled her small TV from college into the mirror along with a DVD player (these both had saved her many a bored moments in college). She had a handful of DVD's she had recently acquired after her discovery of the mirror (they had come in the mail only a few days earlier).

Hatter had been watching her with a titled brow from his perch on her bed. She told him to get comfortable while she set up the TV and the player on a small table he brought upstairs for her. "Well aren't you just comfy?" Maia laughed. Hatter was lying on the bed, propped up on the head board with his ankles crossed (his checkered socks were odd against the fine fabric of his suit pants).

"I'm just waiting." Hatter shrugged. "So what are we watching?"

"We are going to start with 'Alice in Wonderland' starring Whoopi Goldberg and Gene Wilder. Then Disney's cartoon version of 'Alice in Wonderland'." She held up both movies before placing them down. "Then we'll watch Tim Burton's 'Alice in Wonderland' which is more a continuation of the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There than anything else. And we'll finish up with the 2 and a half hour SyFy original series turned movie, 'Alice'."

"I'm sensing a bit of a theme." Hatter drawled sarcastically. "And I have a horrible feeling about this marathon."

"Each movie has something that it brings to the table. I hope-" Maia jumped onto the bed as the first movie started. "These will show you what I had first expected from Wonderland."

"I again, have a horrible feeling about this." Hatter gave her a sly look out of the corner of his eyes. She just smiled up at him as the introduction started.

"Kat would love these depictions of her, even though she isn't _actually_ a cat." Hatter had decided halfway through the first movie that he couldn't keep his comments to himself. His comments ranged from the characters being nothing like the actual people to the fact that the jabberwocky did not look that stupid in real live ("I mean really, why monster looks that terrifying with square teeth?") or that the Tim Burton's version of the Jabberwocky was close but it couldn't talk in real life ("As interesting as that would be" he added).

"Can she be that confusing though?"

"Oh most definitely." Hatter nodded furiously. "I never ask her anything anymore unless it's a direct question or one that requires a simple yes or no. She drives me mad."

"Oh but everyone's mad here."

"As amusing as that comment was, they aren't all mad here. Eccentric for your world, yes, but not mad." Hatter smiled as the Queen of Hearts (played by the magnificent Kathy Bates) came on the screen again. "She plays a wonderful Queen of Hearts, although I must say the 'Very Big Head' from the other one almost perfectly matches the one who Alice met."

"And the now reigning Queen of Hearts?"

"Not much different I'm afraid." Hatter let out a sigh. A few minutes later, Hatter spoke again. "I like this Hatter much better." The phrase was odd coming out of Hatter's mouth. "He's much more suave. And there's none of that stupid make-up." (Hatter had almost demanded they stop the third movie just because of the makeup).

"Andrew Lee Potts is a certainly… fine specimen of man."

"Fine specimen of man?"Hatter laughed as he repeated her words. She was so close she could feel the pillows and bed vibrate under him as he laughed. "He's a fine specimen."

"Alright he's gorgeous. And he's a fantastic actor." Maia flicked her hands in the air in exasperation.

"And he portrays me the best." Maia snorted. "What? Don't you think I'm cute and suave like him? Aren't I a 'fine specimen'?" Hatter started to laugh again.

"It's more of I can't see you being that selfish or that… daring." (It took her quite a few seconds to find that word).

"I can be very daring, love." Maia looked up at Hatter. His lips were curled into a small smirk as he in turn looked down at her.

"Oh really? Seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

"You have no idea." Maia was quite as his violet eyes bore down into her hazel ones. She was suddenly mesmerized by his eyes. They were defiantly purple; there was no way to argue that after seeing them this close. But the more she looked at them, the more she saw the tiny black specks in his iris that made them look like stain glass window. His look was unwavering and his mouth soon melted as his expression turned serious. It was then that Maia noticed she was staring and that her mouth had turned dry as his eyes searched her face.

"I see…" she said softly and quickly looked away and returned her attention to the movie, ignoring Hatter's chuckle.


	4. Franny and the Cheshire's Party

CHAPTER FOUR

Franny and the Chesire's Party

"What in the Lord's name is _this_?" Hannah Marie gasped as she picked up a strange looking wooden figure. It was maybe a foot high and if she wasn't mistaken, Maia could tell from the horns, tail and pitch fork that it was…

"A polka dotted devil?" Maia looked at it crucially. "It's a white polka dotted devil!

"Why on earth does Annabell have this?" Hannah Marie and Maia had been going through one of the many junk rooms in the house and they kept finding odd things. This polka dotted devil wasn't that odd compares to some of the other things (a birthing chair from the 1500's) but it was close.

"I think I understand why she never went through all of this now…" Maia sat down on a dusty green couch with a sigh. She was inspecting the devil when she found an inscription on the bottom. "John Vivolo, 1946. Does it sound familiar to you?"

"No." Hannah Marie sighed. "I think it's time for lunch though, don't you think?"

"I'm more than happy to agree." Marie placed the polka dotted devil on a side table. After a second or two she got up and grabbed a trash bag they had filled. "I think some BLT's are on the menu."

"Sounds perfect." Hannah Marie led the way out of the room and down the stairs. "How was your trip?"

"Oh it was…informative." Maria thought of her book and most of the unanswered questions. "I think I'm even more confused though."

"When one looks for the truth, one often finds more questions than answers." Hannah said as they entered the kitchen. "I'll start the bacon."

"I'll take out the trash." Maia sighed. "And I'll get some tomatoes from the garden." She opened the kitchen door and shut it tightly behind her. She slowly walked off the porch towards the old metal trash cans. The weather was blistering hot and the sun beat down on Maia's back as she set about her tasks. She put the trash bad into the cans and cringed when it barely fit. She was going to have to borrow Mr. Willburgs truck again to do a dump run.

She picked up the wicker basket that was beside the porch as she walked behind the house to the garden. The garden was looking a little unruly so she added that to the list as she searched the tomato plant for ripe tomatoes. The more she picked, the more ripe vegetables she found, the more she picked. Soon her basket was full of not only tomatoes but cucumbers, zucchini and pea pods. When Maia walked around the house back to the side kitchen entrance she was glad she had picked more than planned because it seemed she was going to have more guest than planned. Behind Maia's Camry and Hannah Marie's old Ford was a silver minivan that she recognized as her cousin Franny's.

For a few minutes she debated about not going into the kitchen, but remembered that Hannah Marie was in there (and Annabell would have scolded her for taking so long so far). It would be rude for Maia to leave her guest to play host to her family. Maia bit back a groan as she walked up the porch and into the kitchen.

Her cousin Franny was sitting at the kitchen table, her youngest Georgiana sitting in her lap. Franny use to be a beautiful girl. But after 3 children and what Maia (and most of the gossiping family) considered a neglecting husband, fatigue and bitterness hid her beauty. Georgiana was a beautiful baby though, with cherub cheeks, curly blonde hair and the bright hazel eyes of her mother. She gushed and reached for Maia when she came in and Maia couldn't lie; she was ecstatic to see her again.

"Oh Georgiana!" Maia gushed back and picked her up out of her weary mother's lap. Franny seemed relieved by the absence of her child but still shot Maia a dirty look. "Hello Franny, what're you up to? Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Yes, Joshua and Camellia are in the living room playing with some of the old toys. And if you don't mind, that bacon smells good." Franny took Georgiana back when Maia was done kissing her hello.

"Of course you're welcome to lunch." Maia picked up three tomatoes from the basket and went over to the sink. Hannah Marie was cooking the whole package of bacon, putting the cooked pieces onto a paper toweled cover plate. Maia knew there was a reason for Franny's visit and she knew that she wasn't going to like it. But she ignored it for now and imagined that this was just like the lunches they use to have as children, before Franny learned what boys were used for.

"You would not believe what we've found going through some of Annabell's old things." Hannah Marie started up a simple conversation. Maia started to slice up the tomatoes, still warm from the sun, and even mashed up a slice to give to Georgiana. She put the mashed tomatoes on a plate, with a little plastic spoon that was reserved for when the kids came over, and put it in front of Franny on the table.

"Thank you." Franny started to feed Georgiana. "What did you find?" the conversation was light as they finished making the BLT's and sat the kids down to eat. It took longer to clean the dishes and change Georgiana than it did to eat. Soon Hannah Marie was taking the kids outside (not too subtly) so Maia and Franny could talk.

"So…" Maia stirred the tea she had made for herself. Franny and Hannah Marie were drink café au lait (although Hannah Marie was done with hers) but Maia was trying a new tea she had bought from the Tea Gardens in Wonderopolis. "What is it you need Franny?" Franny flushed red. "I figured you needed something the way that you behaved at Annabell's will reading. I don't have a lot of money though, no matter what you might think."

"It's not money per se…" Franny sighed and looked into the cup of café au lait. "Jonathan…" her voice hitched as she spoke her husband's name. "He's… leaving us. Me and the kids…" Franny's hazel eyes filled with tears and for once, Maia saw the little girl she had grown up with.

"Oh my lord, Franny I am so sorry…" Maia reached out and took Franny's hand from the cup and curled her own around the hand. "If there's anything I can do…"

"I was wondering if you would be the lawyer for our divorce procedures. Jonathan is getting some big time Yankee lawyer…" Franny hiccupped again as she took a breath. "Her name is Sierra Anderson. Sh-She and h-him meet when he went o-on that business t-trip to C-Chicago."

"Oh Franny." Maia got up and moved over to sit next to her cousin. "Of course I'll be you're lawyer. Pro bono too, you won't have to pay me. What are you going to do though?" she was mentioning the fact that she was a stay at home mother and had no job or income to speak of.

"I-I don't k-know. Jonathan's family wont s-speak to me and m-om and d-dad want us to move back in b-but the place is s-so small." Franny started to cry. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and her nose was red. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll start by moving out of that house, taking everything you can, and moving into here. I have enough room for you and the children and it'll be nice to not be alone anymore." Maia said quickly. "I'll need help clearing out a room or two for the kids, there's more junk in this house than I thought there was. It seems Annabell was a pack rat."

"Are you serious?" Franny's eyes were wide in shock. "You want us to move in?"

"Of course. It'll be hard on you to get a job if you're a single mother. And you're going to need a job. You're going to get back up on your feet eventually." Maia sighed. "You can take my old room, I've moved into Annabells' room-" Maia paused as she said those words. Annabell's room… The passageway… the mirror. How was she going to hide the mirror with four people living with her?

"Maia, thank you so much." Franny was still crying but this time there was a large smile on her face. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you at Annabell's reading but Jonathan had just told me and-"

"He told you the day of the funeral?" Maia gasped. "That's just downright cold hearted." Franny's smile softened.

"What else can I do though? He says he fell in love and he needed to go."

"He still could have done this a different way. And he's leaving you for another woman, that doesn't change." Maia mumbled. "We're not only going to get half of what he's worth, but even more for the children. I'm also going to see to it that you get full custody."

"Full custody?" Franny's jaw dropped. "B-but the children will-"

"Need the care of someone who isn't ready to leave their mother at a moment's notice. He took that trip to Chicago only 4 weeks ago. He's either lied and has been seeing her for a while now, which I find highly likely and makes this worse, or he's too fickle to take care of the children." Maia took out her cell phone. "Either way, we're taking him for all he's worth."

"We'll clear out the blue room," Hannah mentioned the room that was next to what is now Franny's room. "For the children for now. We'll work on clearing out another room so Joshua can have his own."

"Yea the girl's can share a room." Franny said as she put Georgiana down on the couch for a nap. "I'll go home and pack what I can. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Maia asked.

"I'd be more than happy to watch the children until you get back." Hannah offered.

"No, I think it's best that I do this by myself." Franny straightened up to her full height as she clutched her keys. "I think I need to do this myself."

"Remember; only take the things that are just yours. I suggest any clothing, jewelry, shoes, anything like that. Do not take anything that can be either of yours, like computers or the such." Maia reminded her as she walked her out.

"Can I get Joshua's computer? He'll be so bored without it."

"Yes. And a few books for you. But anything you two share, don't touch it. Even if he says you can have it, tell him it'll have to wait for the divorce procedures."

"If you say so…" Franny sighed. "Thank you Maia." She pulled Maia into her for a hug, "Thank you so much."

"What's family for?" Maia gave a crooked smile and waved her cousin off. "Hannah?" Maia walked back into the living room. Georgiana was already passed out and the other two kids were up in Franny's room playing with toys. "Do you mind if I go into my room and make a few calls quickly?"

"Go right ahead. After that, we'll finish clearing out the blue room." Maia just nodded in thanks and headed up to her room. She was silent as the grave as she shut and locked the door behind her and snuck up the passageway and into her room at Hatter's. She was quick and rushed through the house to the front room. Ion was standing behind the counter and he gave her a jaunty smile when he saw her.

"Maia! I was wondering when you were going to drag yourself out of bed." Ion jumped down from the ledge of the counter and took the few steps over to her. "Wana go to the Cheshire Camp today?"

"I'm sorry I can't." She bit back a groan. "Have you seen Hatter?"

"You would think with you two livin' together an' all that you'd each know where the other was more often." Ion tilted his head. With the cat ears (which Maia still hadn't completely gotten use to) it gave him a comical look, one filled with curiosity. "Why is that I wonder?"

"You know what they say about curiosity." Maia shrugged. "Now can you tell me where Hatter is? I really need to talk to him."

"Try his work room, he said somethin' 'bout it when he left here 'bout an hour ago." Ion shrugged and lifted himself back on the ledge of the counter. It made his muscles shift and contract, showing off the fact that he had not one ounce of fat on him. Maia indulged herself by staring for a minute before she ran off (hoping she didn't get caught staring).

She was in the circular room of the staircase, looking at all the titles on the doors. When she found the door titled "Work Room" she grabbed the handle and entered silently. Hatter was sitting at a table, facing away from her. He was bent over a piece of fabric in his hands, ripping a seam with his left hand. The room was oddly a mess for Hatter (she had learned he was freakishly organized in the house). There were pieces of fabric spilling out of drawers and off of shelves. Boning of different sizes was in a large vase, usually used for umbrellas. There was a mannequin that looked like it was shot by a gun filled with pins (one of the pins even had a measuring tape between it and the mannequin's body).

Maia tried her hardest to walk up to Hatter silently, which is why she jumped when he spoke. "Hello Maia. I figured you wouldn't be back for a few more days."

"How did you know I was here? I was so quite!"

"I could just tell." He looked back at her, a needle with thread in it hanging out of his mouth like a tooth pick. "Why are you back so soon?"

"I wanted some quick advice…" Maia looked at the other chair. It was filled with pile of fabric and she was sure there were a few pins stuck in them randomly. She was about to just stand when Hatter stuck a foot out and pushed all of it off the chair. "It's my cousin Franny, her husband is leaving her." Maia sighed and sat down. "And she has three kids and no means of income."

"So of course she's moving in with you." Hatter finished for her. "I don't see the problem."

"The mirror. How do I visit without letting them know?" Maia put her head in her hands. "Especially the children, they like to explore. I wouldn't be surprised if they found this within a week."

"How did Annabell keep it away from you when you were a child?" Maia was silent for a long time while Hatter continued to rip the seam. "Well?"

"I haven't a clue…" she said softly. "I guess… I was too self-absorbed in what I was doing that I never noticed what she was doing. Except the time I thought she was a wear wolf."

"Then neither will the children. They'll be too self-absorbed with what they're doing they won't notice either. And Franny will be too absorbed with what they're doing too that she won't notice." Hatter shrugged. "I do have one question though."

"What?"

"What is a wear wolf?" (Hatter was still laughing at her explanation when she returned to her mirror a few minutes later).

"Oh Lord." Franny's voice stretched across the hallways to Maia. They were working on clearing out the blue room for the kids, mainly by putting all of the things into other rooms. Luckily the rooms still had the maple furniture that was put in there before it because a hovel for junk. And a lot of the junk they kept finding was weird. "Look at what I found!"

Maia quickly walked into the room and her eyes almost fell out of her head. "What is it?" Franny asked.

"I think it's a baby jubjub bird…" Maia inched closer to the stuffed bird. "It's been sent to a taxidermist."

"One; what the hell is a jubjub bird?" Franny put the thing on the dresser like it was the plague. "And two, why would someone stuff something so scary?"

Maia had to agree that the baby jubjub bird was frightening and scary. But she wasn't sure if it was the way it was positioned or the fact that it was originally scary. The bird was definitely a baby by its size (or at least from what she had read it was). It was only a foot long; with a two foot wing span that was stretched out like it was in flight. Its yellow hooked beak was maybe 5 inches and was wide open, making it even more menacing by showing off its sharp teeth (which a bird should _not_ have) and a dark red tongue. Its feathers were a metallic gray color, making the bird look sharp. Its clawed feet were the same yellow as the beak and were clutching a branch, its black nails curling around it dangerously. Its eyes were set deep into its skull, giving it a deathly look and the bright yellow irises of the bird made it look sick.

"Uhm it must be a fake." Maia's eyes were glued to the bird. "A jubjub bird is a… fictional animal from Alice in Wonderland."

"You're saying someone _made_ this?" Franny's face was twisted in disgust. "Let's throw it away."

"No!" Maia reached out and took it by its base. "I uhm, have a friend who might be interested in it." Franny's eyes widened in surprise. "He's obsessed with Alice in Wonderland."

"Maia you have weird friends."

"You have no idea." Maia sighed and took the bird to her room. She placed it on her desk and gave it a crucial look before returning to the blue room down the hall. They had cleared out everything but the closet (which was where Franny found the jubjub bird). The room was shaping up nicely with a twin sized bed on one end of the window on the far wall and Georgiana's crib on its other side. There was a large dresser and a changing table alongside the wall opposite of it (the door was also on this wall but I had hoped you would catch onto that yourself).

The wall paper was faded, but the blue and silver designed walls were cheerful now that they were dusted. The room was perfect for the two girls, faded or no. It wasn't new or even cleaned yet (that was next) but the girls would love living in here. "I was wondering," Franny started and Maia had a feeling she wouldn't like what was coming. "If I could turn a room into a sort of play room for the kids."

"A play room?" Maia was shocked by the thoughtfulness of the question.

"Yes, well this is a great house and all but it wasn't that fun to play in was it? I mean, you loved it because you enjoyed exploring old things. No offence but my children don't really do that and it would be had to safety proof this whole house-" (rambling must run in the family, Maia thought).

"Franny I think it's a wonderful idea." Maia smiled. "And it'll make it easier to clean up after them."

"Great!" Franny seemed genuinely happy, something Maia hadn't seen in a long time. "I was thinking the small room next to Ann- yours would be perfect. It's too small to be a decent bedroom."

"No!" Maia yelled, shocking Franny. If she let Franny redo the room, she was sure to notice the same thing Maia had. Franny might be selfish but she had the same sharp mind that ran through their family. "I mean… I don't want to be woken up by the noise. And when Conner stays over…"

"You're right; we don't want them to… hear anything." Franny smiled widely as she pulled another box out and lifted it up. "So you and Conner are uh-"

"No!" Maia blushed as she picked up a large lamp off the ground of the closet and followed Franny.

"You're not still all about this whole 'no sex before marriage' thing are you?" Franny gaped at her cousin as they deposited their things into the room across the hall. Maia just blushed and Franny tisked. "It's the 21st century girl, get with it! I slept with-"

"I don't think your sexual history will convince me that it's ok." Maia deadpanned. Franny just laughed as they continued to clean out the blue room and the one next to it for Joshua. It took them the whole day and they hadn't even gotten around to the cleaning before they gave up for the day. Maia enjoyed the dinner with Franny and the kids. She relished in the fact that it wasn't a silent dinner, like it had been for the past few weeks, and put the thoughts of Wonderland into the back of her mind.

Around 8, when it was finally dark, Maia excused herself to bed early, claiming fatigue from all the work they had done. When she was positive that they weren't going to bother her, she grabbed the jubjub bird and slipped through the passageway, closing it behind her, and up to the mirror. It was dark in Wonderland too, and Hatter's house was silent. She started to search the house for Hatter, going through all the rooms. But they were all dark and empty. The last room was his, and she hesitated before she knocked on it. She was afraid that he wasn't there when she heard him call out for her to come in.

"Oh god, were you asleep?" Maia gasped when she opened the door. It was dim; the light on above Hatter's bed was casting a dim glow. "I'm so sorry! I'll just come back-"

"Its fine, I had just gone to bed." He said through his pillow. Hatter's room was like everything else in his house, strangely neat and tidy. But it was filled with objects. Every available surface, his dresser, his wardrobe, his desk, his chair even, was covered in objects. They ranged from books to decorative pieces. She even saw a crystal ball held up by some metal work. In the middle of all the chaos was a large bed that looked like it was covered in feather comforters and pillows. He was lying in the middle of the bed, on his stomach. His face was buried into a pillow that he was wrapped around and his bare back was showing, a blanket pooled at his waist.

"What'dya need Maia?" he lifted his head from his pillow.

"Well I found this in Annabell's house," she held up the bird. "I think it'-"

"It's a baby Jubjub bird." Hatter was wide awake now. He sat up, surprise flickering across his face. "Where did you say you got it?" he reached out for it. She walked up to the bed and held it out for him. He reached up and grabbed her by the wrist then pulled her onto the bed. When he saw that she was sitting comfortably, he took the baby Jubjub bird from her gently. "Well?"

Her eyes shot up to look at his face. She had momentarily been distracted when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She was so use to seeing him in a business suit that it was weird to see him without a shirt. And she was surprised at what she saw. He was lean and muscular, every inch of him defined. "I found it in Annabell's house."

"You just _found_ this?" He finally looked at her. "Maia I haven't even seen a live baby Jubjub in years. Before Alice even!"

"I thought it was easy to find Jubjub birds."

"Of course, their huge. But a baby Jubjub is coveted by its mother. They're a rarity to find, even rarer to capture." Hatter went back to inspect the bird. "This baby was maybe five months old, barely out of the nest. This mean's the person had to have known where the nest was. Maia, this is amazing!"

"Keep it. I don't need it and to be honest it scares the shit out of me." Hatter turned to her in complete shock. "I'm serious."

"If you're sure." He put it on the floor next to the bed. "I'll see if I can find where it came from and we might find someone who knew Annabell."

"I didn't think about that. Could we?"

"It shouldn't be too hard."

"Thank you Hatter!" Maia hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything!" She sat back quickly when she remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt (actually, was he wearing anything at all?)

"Maddion." He mumbled. "Can you call me by my actual name?" His eyes were sad as he looked at her. It was then she remembered that Hatter was his profession, not his name.

"Can I call you Mad for short?" she teased and his face relaxed.

"Only in special cases." He rolled his eyes at her. "Now that your here, I wanted to tell you that the Chersire's are throwing a party tonight (as they do every night). Do you want to go?"

"Tonight?" Maia mumbled. "Are you going?"

"Only if you are." He shrugged, his hair falling over his shoulder as he did so. "I've been to those parties before, it's nothing new."

"You don't have to go…"

"I'm not letting you go by yourself; you'll never find your way back." Hatter laughed.

"Alright." Maia smiled widely. "Hatter…"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you wearing night clothes?"

"Why would I wear clothes to sleep?" He said innocently. Maia was out of that bed as quick as a rabbit. She barely made it to her room before he yelled out. "I thought you were enjoying the view earlier with the way you were staring!" She slammed the door behind her, shutting out his laughs.

By the time she had pinned her hat to her head, her blush had lessoned, but it was still there. She took a deep breath before she focused on Kat Cheshire as her theme to change her clothes.

The outfit was a bit more on the risky side but she would be lying if she said she hated it. The top was nothing more than a vest but it was made out of soft velvety fabric. The vest had a double row of buttons made out of a coppery metal. It was a lilac purple and was lined with fur. The vest stopped a little before her rib cage and the skirt hung on her hips. It was made of the same fabric and seemed like it was two pieces just sewn together any which way. Her feet had toeless moccasins made of the same fabric but it was much thicker and soft under her feet. Her hat had turned into a simple Alice bow, holding her hair back.

"I like it." Maia screamed when she heard Hatter's voice behind her.

"Jesus Christ! I didn't hear you come in!" she glared at him. "Or knock for that matter." He was leaning against the door frame staring intently at her. His eyes had started at her feet and slowly swept up her legs, over her mid drift, to her chest and up to her face.

"I like that color on you." The smirk on his face made her weary but she answered anyway.

"Do you have a thing with purple?" She motioned to the purple suit he was wearing. His smirk just widened as he walked up to her. He had a long black jacket that he slipped over her shoulder.

"I meant the red color." He tapped her cheek, pointing out her blush. "Yea, like that." He laughed as she blushed even more. She just swatted at his arm and walked past him to go downstairs. He followed, picking up his jacket and his cane when they got to the store front. They walked down the path into the forest in silence. Well, almost silence seeing as Hatter was whistling a happy tune. When they started past the path to the Cheshire Camp that had been pointed out to her the first day she was here, she spoke up.

"Don't we go down that path?"

"Nope." Hatter hooked his arm around her arm. "They moved."

"Why?"

"It's in their nature." He just shrugged.

"Maia!" Kat screamed when she spotted her. She ran the few yards over to them and threw her arms (and practically her whole body) around Maia. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I'm sorry I didn't bring anything, I would have if I had had any time to prepare anything. I just found out about the party minutes ago."

"Oh it's fine." Kat waved her hand in the air, dismissing it. "We have enough food for everyone." (They both new Kat was craving more of Maia's gumbo though)

"They do this a lot." Hatter said quietly.

"Hatter, good to see you too!" Kat hugged Hatter, although he didn't do much to hug her back. "Are you two hungry? Do you want a tour? Where shall we start?"

"I've already had dinner before I left so a tour I guess."

"Good." Kat turned a bit. "Well, here it is." She motioned to the camp. It was just a whole bunch of colorful tents spread among the trees and small clearings. How big it was, Maia couldn't tell. Spread about the camp though were large bone fires with Cheshire's milling about. There were a few rabbit ear's poke out and a few non-animorphs (to say regular people seemed insulting) mixed in with the crowd. Everyone was eating and laughing. Maia felt like she was just at a southern BBQ. "This is pretty much it. Tour done."

"It was lovely."

"Oh wasn't it?" Kat matched her sarcasm. "I always thought I was a good tour guide."

"You should apply for a job as one; with your skills you'd make a lot of money." Maia joked. She fell into ease with the Cheshire and soon there was light banter between them. When they started to pick on Hatter he joined in enthusiastically, throwing out insults like they were cards.

"Maia, I'd like you to meet some people." Kat dragged her over into some of the small crowds. Maia looked back to see that Hatter was making his way to the refreshment's table and she knew she had just been given up to Kat. "This is my Eros, Tek." Kat leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Eros is like your fiancé or husband." Tek had a few inches on Kat and clearly Ion had inherited his body from his father. He had the largest cat ears she had seen so far and his tail was much fluffier than others.

"Thanks." Maia whispered. "It's nice to meet you Tek."

"It's nice to meet you too Maia. I've heard a lot about you from Ion." Maia tried to hide her displeasure. "Ah he's still young; he can't control his curiosity as well as we can." Tek tapped his nose to signify he knew how she felt.

"He just never stops talking." Maia sighed. "No offence, he's fun and he showed me around Wonderopolis but come on, it just never stopped."

"He takes after his mother."

"I do not talk that much." Kat said, offended. "He is much worse that I am."

"You use to be just as bad." Tek teased her. She rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face as the tall Cheshire kissed her cheek. "Just admit it Dite, you were just as bad."

"I might have been." Kat huffed. "Don't listen to him Maia, he likes to tell lies about me."

"She's right, I do. She's a horrid ugly person, don't you know?"

"Oh shut it."

"You two are sickingly sweet." Tek and Kat laughed at Maia's comment. "It's not a bad thing! Trust me, it's adorable. I'm just wondering how people stand you two."

"We all ask ourselves that every day." Another Cheshire joined in the conversation. "Hello young lady, I'm…" Maia was swept up in meeting people throughout the night. When she was younger this might have scared her but she was so use to networking in the world of lawyers that it was second nature to her. She just had to switch herself from "earth" to "wonderland".

Kat and Tek had left a while ago, leaving Maia with a few female Cheshire's that were her age (not that she could really be so certain of that). They had been asking her where she got her clothes and Maia was reluctant to tell. She was avoiding the question when one equally as hard was asked.

"I hear you live with the Hatter." The tallest girl gushed.

"I do. It's just until I have enough Trezor's to get my own place."

"You have to tell us about it." The girl with the glasses, Mit, her name was. "No one ever gets to go that far into Hatter's lair."

"His lair?"

"Well yes!" the tall girl (Maia thinks her name started with a W) spoke. "The farthest anyone's ever been in is Ion. And he only goes to the shop and the kitchen."

"What do you want to know?" Maia mumbled.

"Is it true that he has a collection of clocks?" Mit asked.

"No."

"Does he really have a bandersnatch as a pet?" (Wir, Maia though) seemed really intent on the answer.

"Of course he doesn't."

"Can he really make you freeze with one glance?" Mit whispeared.

"No." Maia sighed. 'But he can make you hot with one…' she thought to herself. "Where are you guys getting all this information from?"

"There are many rumors about the Hatter." Mit shrugged. "And no one's ever lived with him. Ever. At least not as long as anyone can remember."

"And the accounts of him at the Diamond Mine War are terrifying." Wir's words struck something in Maia. The Diamond Mine Wars? Hadn't she read something about them? They were at least 260 years ago according to the history book she had been reading. It was the bloodiest war in all of Wonderland (and was the last one at that).

"He's just so… odd. I mean, he let you live with him when he doesn't let anyone into his personal space." Mit sighed. "And he's so attractive too. It's such a waste that he hasn't taken a Dite." (Maia had connected a while ago that Dite was equal of a wife).

"He is very attractive…" Maia agreed and both the girls smirked at her. "It was nice meeting both of you but I think I'm going to head home now." She nodded to both of them and walked away as quick as she could. She found Hatter off to the side, a drink in hand, watching the festivities while leaning on a tree. "Usually when one comes to a party, they participate in it."

"When one has been to as many Cheshire parties as I have, one learns that participation is not always a smart idea." Hatter placed in cup on a nearby table. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's… great. We use to have parties like this all the time when I was growing up. Parties filled with family and friends. It was…" Maia sighed. "Wonderful."

"I see…"

"Maddion…" Maia said softly as she leaned against the same tree he was leaning on. "Why did you help me when I walked into your shop?" Hatter was quite for a long time while he thought of an answer.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

"Don't quote movies to me." Maia laughed. "That was a very good impression of Andrew Lee Potts though."

"Thank you, I've slaved over it for hours to get it right." He laughed. "I think…" His face turned serious as he stared into a bonfire in the distance. "I think I was looking for something different. Actually I know I've been looking for something different than this life for a long time. I've seen all that Wonderland has to offer. I've even seen all that Underland has to offer. There was nothing here that…interested me anymore..." his face was of blank confusion. "Then you walked in my door. I could tell right away, before you even spoke, that you would be something different than this mundane life." Maia let it sink in, taking her time to think of something to say.

"Very poetic." She decided to go with a joke.

"I do try." Hatter laughed and placed his drink down on a nearby table. "Come, let's get out of here.


	5. The Queens and Maia's Procrastination

CHAPTER FIVE

The Offering to the Queens and Maia's Procrastination

"Aunty… Aunty.." Maia groaned and pressed herself further into her bed. "Aunt Maia wake up!" there were giggles above her head. She rolled onto her back and peeled her eyes open. Two giggling children were on her bed. Camellia and Joshua were dressed for the day and had decided to wake up their aunt. Joshua, at age 7, was clearly going to model material one day with long lashes, curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked exactly like his father where as Camellia was the only of the three children who looked exactly like their mother. She had the same brown hair, straight as a pin, with the large round hazel eyes. She was only five but she was the brightest out of them.

"Good morning." Maia groaned as she sat up.

"Mommy's making pancakes." Camellia said happily.

"Yea, she said that you need to get up." Joshua started to jump on the bed. "Get up!"

"Up!" Camellia started to jump on the bed too.

"Alright! I'm up!" Maia grabbed them both around the waist and pulled them down on the bed with her. "You little monsters…"

"Let's go! There's pancakes!" Joshua pulled on Maia's hand.

"Alright but you guys have to let me get dressed." Maia got off the bed. Camellia and Joshua slipped off the bed and rushed out the room screaming pancakes. Maia opened her wardrobe and pulled out the suit she had picked out the night before. It was a pant suit that had been custom tailored for her (a gift from Annabell when she graduated law school). It was a charcoal suit with light purple pin stripes that were only noticeable if you looked closely. The color set off her hazel eyes and the cut was simple and flattering. She also had a light purple button up shirt and silver cuff links. The necklace she wore was simple with amethyst stone hung on a silver chain. She finished her outfit off with diamond earrings and pinning her hair up in a simple bun.

When she made it down to the kitchen she saw that Franny was still in her t-shirt and shorts. "Franny." Maia took the plate of pancakes from her. "Go get dressed."

"But Georgiana's been fussy and Conner's not here yet. And I couldn't sleep because she was crying." Franny turned back to the oven to start to clean.

"I know she woke me up too." Maia took the cloth from her. "Go get dressed. Take a shower if you want to, we have more than enough time. Conner is always late, that's why I told him to get here at 8 when we need him at 9. He'll be here soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Maia gave her a wide smile.

"You look so nice…" Franny sighed. "It's been so long since I've worn anything nice. And to think, it's for my first meeting with divorce lawyers."

"If you need to borrow anything, you know where my wardrobe is."

"Thank you Maia." Franny started to tear up.

"Oh yes, cry a little." Maia smiled. "You're puffy eyes will get you sympathy."

"Do you tell this to all of your clients?" Franny let out a small chuckle.

"Yes." Maia laughed. "Now go get dressed!" she pushed her cousin out of the room. "Guys! Sit down!" She snapped and the two children stopped running around to sulk in their seats. "Today is a very stressful day for your mother, your father and I." the word of their father had them watching intently. "So wait until Conner gets here to cause havoc."

"Yes Aunt Maia." Both children chorused with large smiles on their faces. "Can we have pancakes now?" Joshua asked.

"Yes. Can you get the syrup out for me?" Maia asked. Joshua nodded and jumped up to get the syrup. Between the two of them they got the table set and sat down for breakfast. Maia spent her time feeding small pieces of pancake to Georgiana along with some odd mashed fruit from Gerber.

"Aunt Maia…"

"Yes Camellia?"

"Do we get to see Daddy today?"

"I don't know…" Maia said softly.

"Daddy made mommy cry." Joshua had a deep set frown. "I don't want to see him."

"He's your father. You have to love him. You have to see him."

"But I don't have to like it." Joshua said stubbornly. Maia just shook her head and added the children to her list. She would have to get them to go to a child psychologist to make sure there wasn't any damage due to the divorce. She had to add that to weeding her garden, taking the trash to the dump, finding a job, handling her cousin's divorce and planning a wedding. And sadly the only thing she felt like doing right now was going to learn how to ride a Bandersnatch or going to the Diamond Mine War Museum.

The thought of the Diamond Mines War had her thinking about Hatter. She had searched through the books in Hatter's study but couldn't find one word on the war except for the history book she had read it from the first time. If he had been alive during the war though, that meant he was at least 280 years old. No one lived that long, not even in Wonderland. Tied to a clock or not, there was something up with Hatter's lifespan and she was going to find out what it was.

But she was getting away from the task at hand. She was supposed to be thinking about her cousin's divorce, not her Wonderland problems. Since when did another world take presence over her world? "It doesn't…" She thought to herself.

"Are you guys going to be fine?" Franny asked for the third time while they got ready to leave. Conner had showed up, 20 minutes late, to find out he was early and there were three hyped up children waiting for him.

"Franny, we'll be fine." Conner said as he tried to stand up. Joshua and Camellia had attacked him the minute he walked in the door and they were latched onto his arms as they spoke. "Go, I'll take care of the kids. We'll watch a movie or something."

"They can't watch too much TV! It's not good for them! And you have to spend some time stimulating Georgiana's mind!" Franny started on her list again.

"Franny, we will watch one movie. A Disney movie at that." Conner laughed. "Now will you get out of here?"

"Which Disney movie?" She asked, in parent mode. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed.

"Uhm Alice in Wonderland." Maia flinched.

"Sorry but I don't know where that one is." Maia lied. It was really back in her room at Hatter's place. He had seemed so interested in them that she left them there. She often went through the mirror to find him lounging on her bed, eyes glued on the screen. He was barely fazed when she'd enter the room. Once she had to push him just to get him out of his daze. ("Maybe I should take it away...")

"How did you lose it? It was your favorite." Conner asked.

"It wasn't my favorite." Maia blushed. "It was Annabell's favorite." (For obvious reasons)

"Hence making it your favorite." Conner smiled knowingly at her.

"He has a point there." Franny nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go." Maia rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase. "I've had enough of this."

"Come give mommy kissies!" Franny knelt down and her two children flew into her arms. They both gave her huge kisses on her cheeks. "Alright now don't give your Uncle Conner a hard time ok?" The kids nodded their heads, mimicking Maia behind Franny. "Are you going to cause problems?" Maia shook her head and the kids did the same. "Good, I'll be back a little later, ok?"

"Bye mommy." Camellia gave her mother another kiss before she stood up.

"Bye sweetheart." Conner kissed Maia's cheek. "Have fun."

"Fun, yea." Maia rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the cheek too. "I just hope we'll come out unscathed."

"Their late…" Franny sighed. "He's divorcing me and he's late."

"It'll be ok. It works in our favor…" Maia mumbled as she set herself up on the table. She took out a tape recorder and placed it next to her legal pad and a set of documents. "Just wait…" they were in an office at city hall, since neither Maia nor the other lawyer had an office in the area. Maia pressed the record button when she heard the footsteps get closer to their door. When the door opened, three people walked in.

Maia recognized Franny's husband. His blond hair and blue eyes didn't seem so innocent on him now. The mediator was one that Maia had met before. She even worked with the mediator Michael during her internship. She enjoyed working with the old man who elevated the tension with inappropriate jokes and remarks. The third person, a woman, was exactly as Maia imagined her except she was a brunette. The lawyer was a curvy woman dressed in a black skirt suit. Her brunette hair was brushed and fell freely over her shoulders, reaching the cleavage peeking out from her red shirt.

"Hello Michael." Maia stood up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to see you again Maia. How's the job hunt going?"

"It's a little bleak right now." Maia said honestly.

"Well if you need anything you be sure to give me a call, ok?" Michael winked.

"Hi, I'm Sierra Anderson." The lawyer held her hand out, her red painted lips turning into a smirk.

"I'm Maia Hardsey." Maia shook the lawyer's hand and let go as quick as she could. "Jonathan." She nodded to him.

"Good to see you again Maia." Jonathan smiled nervously. Maia just sat down and the others followed her example. "Franny-"

"Ground rules." Michael cut him off. "Before you guys start. No name calling. No yelling. We are adults, so we can act as such. Also, there will be no direct speaking between Mr. Jonathan and Mrs. Franny."

"Why not?" Jonathan asked.

"Because that is what Franny asked for." Maia took Franny's hand under the table. It was shaking. "She doesn't know how to respond to you anymore so she has asked me to speak on her behalf. As her lawyer, I'm more than qualified."

"If you two can't agree with these terms," Michael looked directly at Jonathan and Sierra. "Then you can leave now and this can go to court."

"We agree." Sierra said quickly. "Now, onto business. I received your preliminary request and I have to say that half of his net work is more than ridiculous. And full custody is too harsh."

"Mr. Tillman," Maia used his last name. "Is leaving his wife and three children. Since she was a stay at home mother she is entitled to half of his earnings because she stayed home to take care of the children. The law is clear on that issue."

"Yes but the children, full custody?" Jonathan sputtered.

"My client is right, there is nothing founding this. He is simply not in love with his wife anymore." Sierra stretched the second sentence out and sat back with a haughty look.

"I'm going to make this perfectly clear to both of you." Maia sat forward with a little smile. "We will get full custody of the children. I have evidence that Mr. Tillman was cheating on his wife. That along with the fact that Franny has spent the past 6 years carrying and being the soul caretaker of these children entitles us to ask for full custody. And we will get it."

"She was not the soul caretaker!" Jonathan yelled.

"Who took them to school? Who packed their lunches? Who held them when they cried about when daddy was coming home?" Franny yelled back.

"I said no talking and no yelling." Michael reminded them. "But Mrs. Franny brings up a good point. How much time did you spend at home Mr. Tillman? I understand that your job takes you from home a lot."

"I have a rundown of that right here." Maia pulled out a piece of paper from her document pile. "Between his business trips and his visits to his mistress, he spent a total of 15% of his time at home or with his children. And in that case, he'll get 15% of his time with his children, when Franny wants to, not him."

"This is ridiculous-"

"Jonathan, calm down." Sierra placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll fix this." She turned back to the table. "What's this accusation about a mistress?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." Maia smirked (one that Hatter would be proud of). "When I was going through Jonathan's known schedule over the past few months, I noticed his unknown schedule. It seems that a lot of your 'business' trips weren't actually sanctioned by your job. They were personal trips to an old college girlfriend." Maia pulled out a printed picture. "Here's a picture of the both of you in an airport terminal." She pointed to them kissing. "This was taken 3 months ago."

"Where did you get this?" Jonathan was in shock and sweat was gathering on his upper lip.

"Security cameras are fabulous inventions." Michael let out a large chuckle.

"Yes sir." The smirk was still on Maia's face whereas Sierra's had fallen. "Now, about all of this-"

"This is blackmail!" Jonathan yelled.

"No, this is mediation." Maia said innocently. "There is give and take here. You acknowledge the law and give Franny what she's entitled to- 50% of everything and full custody- and we don't take you to court for all of it. If we take you to court, we will more than likely win because of this," She tapped the picture. "And Miss Anderson, I'm more than sure that the law firm you work for will not be happy if they find out about this."

"When we bring this up in court, the judge won't take kindly to this." Sierra sneered.

"Why Miss Anderson I haven't a clue as to what your implying. And if the judge wants, he just has to listen to the recording." Maia pointed to the tape recorder. "Where you have admitted to all of these things."

"I hadn't admitted to anything-"

"So are you denying these accusations? Because you know that being involved with your client in a romantic sense is frowned upon."

"You don't even belong to a firm." Sierra sat up and her sneer deepened. "You won't be credible enough in court."

"I've been spending time settling my aunt's estate." Maia shrugged. "And the job market is thin right now. That doesn't change where I went to school or my grades. It doesn't change the fact that I am more than competent to bring this evidence up in court. My lack of a job doesn't even compare to the case of adultery, which if proven true, means Franny get's everything." Maia stood and gathered her things into her briefcase. Franny also stood as Maia snapped her case shut and picked up the recorder. (Cue dramatic exit) "You can keep that." She tapped the picture she had left on the table and lead Franny out of the room, pressing pause as she did so.

"Thanks for letting me steal your cousin away Franny." Conner's smile was huge as he helped Maia slip her coat on over her dress. "I promise we won't stay out too late."

"Are you sure, Franny?" Maia asked for the tenth time since Conner had suggested they go out to dinner.

"Maia, I'm absolutely sure. The kids and I will be fine." Franny repositioned Georgiana on her hips. "Isn't that right Georgie?" the baby smiled and waved at the sound of her name. She made a noise that sounded a lot like momma as she reached out to Maia and all the adults sighed.

"That's momma." Maia pointed to Franny.

"Momma!" this time she reached to Conner.

"She's been calling me that all day." Conner groaned. "Let's go, I made reservations for 7:30."

"Bye, we'll be back later. I have my cell phone if you need me." Maia kissed Franny on the cheek. "Bye Georgiana." Maia gave her little cousin a kiss on the forehead.

"Dahdah!" She gushed this time.

"Closer but no." Maia teased her.

"Let's go." Conner laughed as he led Maia out. The car trip was comfortably silent as they listened to the radio. Conner helped her out of the car when they got to the restaurant, which was good because she wasn't accustom to the heels she was wearing. "How was the first day of negotiation?" he asked when they were seated at their table.

"The pictures from the security cameras pretty much guaranteed we'll get what's fair." Maia reached out and picked up her glass of water.

"How did you get them though?"

"I just called in and asked." Maia shrugged. "I told them what was going on and the security men were more than happy to help. I faxed them a picture of him, they sent me the film when they found it. How was your case with the boy?"

"We sent him to a psychologist. There are signs of sexual abuse. And after much prodding, the kid told us who it was…"

"And it was the uncle." Maia finished for him. "Are the charges being dropped?"

"The case has been put on hold while both sides revaluate their case." Conner seemed a bit disappointed at this. "But we have a strong case now. How'd job hunting going?"

"It's fine."

"In other words, you haven't applied to anywhere new." Conner translated and Maia blushed. "It's ok, I'm fine with it."

"Really?" Maia looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"When we start a family, you're going to be spending most of your time at home. I don't want you to spend so much time trying to climb the latter at a firm just to have to leave when we have kids."

"Why would I have to leave if we have kids?" The waiter could tell there was tension so he quickly set their food in front of them and rushed away. "There are very good daycares in the area and-"

"Our children are going to be raised by us, not some strangers in a daycare." Conner snorted and started in on his steak. "Plus it's not right for a mother to work when she has children to care for."

"And how many children do you expect us to have?"Maia said softly with a sharp tone.

"At least 3. Four if one isn't a boy." Maia was silent as she held back her retort. "You might want to order salad next time, that pasta has too many carbohydrates. You're gaining a little weight." Maia glared daggers into his head while he bent it over his food.

"Maia, I don't understand why you're angry!" Conner followed Maia into the house.

"I've already explained it Conner." Maia kicked off her shoes when she reached the foyer. "Go home."

"I can't leave you when you're angry like this!"

"And I can't believe your being so… so… chauvinistic!" Maia yelled. "This isn't the 16th century! A woman can have a job and raise a family!"

"I know that they can! I'm just saying that I can make more than enough money to support out family so you can stay at home and care for our kids!" Conner waved his hands.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why would you want to?" Conner asked. "And why are we arguing over something you don't even have yet."

"I've been settling Annabell's estate." Maia gave that as the reason she hadn't gotten a job yet.

"Sure." Conner rolled his eyes. "That's exactly why you haven't gotten a job."

"Conner, just go home and think about what I've said." Maia seemed to growl. "We can talk later."

"Fine! Although I don't see why the hell you're so worked up!" He stormed out, slamming the front door behind him. Maia stood in the silence for a minute, when suddenly there was the sound of crying from up stairs. She rushed up to try and quite Georgiana before Franny woke up.

"He expects you to just forget about all your schooling and give up your job?" (Which you don't technically have). Franny was patting Georgiana on the back as she lulled her back to sleep. Maia had gotten to her before Franny but wasn't able to stop Georgiana from waking her mother up with her cries. Now they were in Franny's room (because that's where the rocking chair was) talking silently in the dark.

"I know that as a good southern mother that's what I should do, but I don't want to."

"Then don't." Franny snorted. "Maia, you were raised like us, to be perfect virgin southern bells. But in all honesty, that's not possible anymore. You're the only one in the family that's kept to it but it's not you."

"What do you mean it's not me?"

"You like to explore and try new things. Hell you spent your days searching this house for treasure instead of playing dolls and house with Marie Ann and I." Franny mentioned her sister (she had two kids of her own to care for). "The perfect southern mother isn't you. The perfect southern woman is. You can have kids and work. It's in your blood. If you want to do it that way then just _do it_."

Maia was silent while she digested what Franny had said. Franny was right; she didn't like to play dolls and house. She liked to learn and explore (which made her question again why she had never learned Annabell's secret). "All I can hear is Annabell's voice." She finally spoke.

"Annabell was right with a lot of things." Franny laughed. "But contrary to what you may think, not everything that was right for her is right for you."

"Did you ever wonder what she did those days in her room?" Maia asked before she could stop.

"No, you were the only one that was curious about that. I could care less, everyone has their secrets." Maia was relieved that Franny wouldn't find out her secret anytime soon (oh how wrong she was).

"You're not talking to him then?" Kat asked.

"I'm talking to him and we're still engaged but…" Maia sighed. "He just doesn't understand. He won't budge."

"And neither will you." Hatter mumbled in his tired voice. Kat had come to join Maia and Hatter for breakfast and supposedly she had exciting news. But she was holding off until Maia told them why she was on edge. "I agree with your cousin, do what you want."

"I worked and raised Ion. He turned out fine."

"That doesn't make me feel reassured." Maia poured more batter onto the skillet. She was making pancakes for breakfast, something Kat and Hatter had never had. "How does this oven work again?"

"It has a diamond in it." Hatter looked like he was going to fall back asleep.

"But _how_ does it power the oven? And don't you dare say 'it just does' again." She mocked him.

"But it _does_." Kat laughed. "Maia, curiosity killed the cat."

"No it didn't…" she mumbled. "It made kittens." That sent Kat into a fitful of laughter while Hatter tried to keep up with the joke ("what did I miss?")

"Aunt Maia, can I have some pancakes please?" a soft voice shocked the three of them out of their amusement (except for Hatter who was just confused to begin with).

"Camellia?" Maia blinked, hoping that her little cousin was a figment of her imagination. "H-how did you get here?"

"Through the looking glass of course." Camellia crawled up onto an empty stool next to Hatter. "You left the door open a little and I couldn't help but look."

"Do you know where you are?" Kat asked.

"Wonderland." Camellia said simply, her hazel eyes shimmering with excitement. "Where else would a looking glass lead to? At least, that's what the story that Aunt Annabell use to read to me said."

"You are very smart my dear. How old are you?" Hatter asked.

"I'm three." Camellia was smiling widely. "My name is Camellia."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm the Mad Hatter." Camellia's eyes widened in surprise. "Does your mother know where you are?"

"No." Camellia shook her head. "Aunty, the pancakes are burning."

"Camellia there you are!" Franny swept her child into a hug. "Maia. I thought you were going out."

"I did…" Maia sighed. "Camellia found me."

"Where were you?"

"Wounderland! I met the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire cat mommy!" Camellia said quickly. "They're so tall!"

"Wounderland?" Franny laughed. "Honey, that place doesn't exists."

"But I was just there!" She argued. "I had pancakes with Mr. Hatter and Miss. Kat!"

"It wasn't real though. Right Maia?" Franny looked at Maia, whose face was grim. "Maia?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Annabell kept it a secret for so long. I found out a few months ago."

"That's where she was all those times?" Franny whispered and sat down on the nearest chair. Her face was in complete shock as Maia described how it happened. She explained who she had met, what she had done, and even about the Jubjub bird. Franny was silent for a long time. "You're not joking are you?"

"I wish I could prove it, but I can't chance that you'll break it or tell someone where it is." Maia's eyes were filling with tears. "Please understand, I've made good friends and I'm learning so much-" Franny started to laugh. "What?"

"Leave it to Annabell to bequeath you Wonderland." Franny joked. "I won't tell anyone Maia. I wouldn't gain anything from it. And you've given me a place to stay and the divorce case… I owe you so much. I can keep this a secret."

"Mommy can I visit Wonderland? Miss Kat said there was something really cool going on today." Camellia said and Franny looked at Maia.

"We'll be with the safest people in Wonderland; Hatter and Kat Cheshire." The excitement was dripping off Maia's words. "And we can dress her up in Wonderlandian clothing so no one will know where she's from."

"_Please_ mamma?"

"You have to behave." Franny gave in with a sigh. "And listen to everything your aunt says! If she messes up once," Franny looked at Maia. "She comes _straight_ back"

"Yes ma'am." Camellia and Maia chorused. "We'll be back tonight. We might have dinner there; it's my payment for being allowed to stay at Hatter's."

"We're going to have to find a way to communicate between the two worlds." Franny sighed. "Have fun, be good." She kissed Camellia's head. Maia and Camellia rushed back to the mirror (making sure the door was closed tightly behind them) and into the red room, where Kat and Hatter were waiting.

"Mommy's letting me visit!" camellia yelled and Kat cheered in response.

"That's good because we're going to go meet the White Queen and the Red Queen!" Kat knelt down to Camellia's level. "And we have a pretty dress for you to wear." She pointed to the bed.

"Oh Lord…" Maia said under her breath. The dress had an empire waist, and volumes of fabric even thought it was going on a child. It had long sleeves and the fabric was rich and decorative. It was done in shades of green that would match her hazel eyes.

"I'll be like a princess!" Camellia gushed as she picked up the dress.

"You have to be dressed very nicely to visit the Queen's." Hatter handed her a pair of pretty brown shoes. "There's a washroom down the hall to your left you can change there." Camellia skipped out of the room. Kat went after her (proclaiming she always wanted a daughter and that she was going to help her get dressed).

Maia picked up her hat and placed it on her head. Her clothing changed to a dress as pretty as Camellia's but it was a midnight blue. It also had a drop waist and thick straps instead of sleeves. The top was a corset and it laced up in the back. She tried tying the back of the dress before giving up with a huff. "Why couldn't the hat" (Which was now a fancy band wrapped around her head) "Tie up the dress too?"

Hatter chuckled as he walked up behind her. His fingers brushed against her back as he tightened the corset string by string. He tied the corset off at the bottom and slid his hands to her waist. "Maybe it knew that I would enjoy tying it up as much as I did." He whispered in her ear. "After all, it's not every day I'm allowed to be this close to you."

Maia quickly jumped away when she felt his breath on her neck. "H-ha-tter-"

"Maddion." He corrected her with a smirk and walked past her to the hallway. "I'll meet you in the store; I have to finish dressing myself." He left her in her room blushing like crazy. When he reappeared downstairs, where they were waiting for him, he acted like nothing had happened. For a moment she thought he had really forgotten until he sent her a sly wink. "Are you lovely ladies ready to go?" he straightened the lapels of his bright red suit. It had white pinstripes and a pure white shirt under the jacket.

"Yes!" Camellia yelled happily.

"Every month," Kat explained while they waiting in line to see the Queen's. "The Red Queen and the White Queen come to Wonderopolis to have negotiations with the Judges." Camellia was listening intently. "This is the Judges Court." Kat motioned to the building they were in. "it's one of the oldest buildings in all of Wonderland."

The Judges court looked like a Greek temple with its high pillars and the statues carved into its sides. The statues and relief sculptures showed the early history of Wonderland. It started when there were no countries and everyone farmed alongside the "Otherworlders" to the founding of Wonderpolois over 500 years ago.

"During negotiations," (Camellia asked later what negotiations meant). "Civilians are allowed to meet up the Queens as long as they've signed up in advance or been invited."

"I'm sure it's a very long waiting list. How did you get this meeting on such short notice?" Maia asked.

"We have permanent invitations." Hatter told her cheerfully. "It's the perks of having met Alice." The line was moving quickly down the hall to the Great Room. Maia looked at the giant chandelier and at the fancy decorations. It was then she noticed that a lot of people (almost everyone) were staring at them.

"Maddion…" Maia whispered to him. "Why is everyone staring?"

"They're jealous of the fact that I have beautiful women accompanying me." He hooked his arm around her arm.

"Oh of course." Maia said sarcastically. "And you are so suave and handsome, that must be part of it."

"That goes without saying love."

"You still have to answer the question." Maia looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling, a sad look on his face. "Maddion, you can tell me."

"I can… But I'd rather live in ignorant bliss just a little longer." His voice seemed horse as he spoke. "I hope that's ok." He looked down at him. Maia just nodded. "Good. It's our turn."

"Do I curtsy?" Camellia asked quietly as they were ushered into the Great Room. Kat nodded and took Camellia's hand. "This place is pretty…" The Great Room was done in different shades of purple (that seemed to be a popular color in wonderland). The marble floor and pillars were light lavender purple and the long carpet to the two thrones was a dark purple. On either side of the bronze colored thrones were two tables each filled with random things (later they found out it was an offering table). The doors were closed tightly behind them and they walked down the lush purple carpet to the double thrones (was that a chess set between them?). The White Queen and the Red Queen sat regally on their thrones. The White Queen had blonde hair; tied into braids and shaped into elaborate design in the back of her hair (it reminded Maia of Princess Leia). Her dress was pure white with an elaborate high collar and long sleeves. Her crown was a shiny white metal with purple diamonds set into it and it matched the top of her staff.

The Red Queen seemed more relaxed than her counterpart but angrier with a disinterested look on her face. Her hair was a mixture of black and mahogany and it fell to her waist in waves. Her dress was off the shoulders, showing off her collarbones. It was red with harsh cuts of the fabric, like her sharp looking silver crown and staff. Both the crown and the staff had purple diamonds like the White Queen's.

"Hatter!" The White Queen said happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"My Queens." Hatter took off his hat and swept into a bow. "You remember Kat Cheshire."

"My Queens." Kat bowed.

"Of course we do." The Red Queen gave a tight smile. "But who are these two?"

"This is Maia Hardsey and her niece Camellia. Maia is staying with me and Camellia is visiting."

"My Queens." Maia spoke as they both bowed.

"How do you do." Camellia said as she bowed (clearly she has watched too many princess moves lately).

"We do fine child."The Red Queen sneered.

"Thank you for asking my dear." The White Queen smiled. "I had heard rumors that a girl was living with you Hatter but I didn't believe it until now."

"What can I say? I have a huge heart. I couldn't resist when she needed help."

The Red Queen laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sure that's the part of your body that convinced you to help her."

"I assure you ma'am, Hatter and I are only friends." Maia blushed.

"She resist you Hatter?" The Red Queen teased. "Whatever shall you do now?"

"I can only pray that one of you will take it upon yourself to heal my shattered heart." This sent the Red Queen into more laughter.

"We brought you a gift, my queens." Kat saved Maia from more laughter. "Hatter?" He nodded and held out his hat, brim up. He reached into it and pulled out the Jubjub bird.

"Magic." Camellia gasped silently.

"Oh my!" The White Queen gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A baby Jubjub bird." Maia beat Hatter to the punch. "About 5 months old."

"I want it." The Queens said at the same time. "Fine, we fight for it." The Red Queen narrowed her eyes.

"But you got the crystal ball!" The White Queen cried out. "And you got the Book of Theus!" (Theus, Maia read in a book later, was the equivalent of an ancient philosopher).

"It's not my fault that my castles keep winning."

"You don't have to fight over every little thing though! You don't even _like_ watermelon cookies!"

"And you don't like cherry nuts yet you fought for those!"

"That's because you fought for the Gold Wounder Tunder Fabric!"

"Why don't you just share?" Camellia asked. "I have to share things with my brother Joshua all the time. And I have to share a room with my sister Georgiana."

"My dear child, we can't share even if we wanted to." The White Queen smiled at her. "But what a brilliant idea."

"I have a suggestion." Maia said. "Why don't you put all the offerings on one table? After all of your guests are gone, you negotiate who gets what. That way you automatically get what the other doesn't want and you can fight over what you both want instead of having petty arguments."

Everyone was quite for a few minutes. Kat was giving Maia a warning look ("Why on earth did you call them petty?") and Hatter looked like he was about to laugh. "I will ignore your 'petty' insult because of your wondrous idea." The Red Queen huffed.

"Priest!" The White Queen commanded.

"Yes my Queen?" A man dressed in fancy white robes came up.

"Have someone push these tables together. From now on we take one inventory list."

"My aunty Maia always said that compromise first, fight second." Camellia looked up at Maia proudly. "She's a lawyer you know!"

"I think it's time for us to leave." Kat cut in.

"Yes, it's always an honor to visit two beautifies such as yourselves." Hatter put the bird on the table and placed his hat back on his head.

"If you must." The Red Queen sighed. The four of them were almost to the door when she spoke again. "Maia, if you're ever looking for a job, I would love to have a lawyer like you."

"_I_ wanted to offer her a job!"


	6. White Dosovo And Conner's Mistake

CHAPTER SIX

White Dosovo and Conner's Mistake

"You're taking a business class?" Franny nodded at Maia's question.

"Two actually. One for business management and the other is an accounting class. It's only Monday and Wednesday from 9am to 1pm. I was wondering if you could watch the kids, take them to Wonderland if you need."

"Sure, not a problem."

"And when you get a job, if it complicates with your time then I'll find them a day care or pay Hannah Marie or-"

"Don't worry; I don't think I'm getting a job soon." Maia sighed.

"Why not?" Franny reached across the table and took Maia's hand. "Is there something wrong?"

"I guess law just isn't that interesting now that I've spent days in Wonderland." Maia picked up her tea cup and took a sip. It was a Wonderland Brew called Spade Red. It was a tea leaf found only in the Spades Domain. It had a dark color and was a little bitter in taste but it was oddly tasteful. "The Red Queen and the White Queen offered me a job."

"Do you know anything about their laws?"

"Not a clue."

"Maia…" Franny looked at her cousin sadly. "I understand that Wonderland means a lot to you but… remember that this is your world." Franny stood up and gathered their lunch dished.

Maia spoke so softly that she wasn't even sure that Franny heard her at first. "I won't..."

"Good. I'm going to take the kids out back and feed the chickens. Do you think Joshua's old enough to gather eggs?"

"Only one way to find out." Maia laughed.

"God help me…" Franny sighed and went to gather her children. Maia sat at the kitchen table, sipping her tea and reading a book on the Diamond Mines. It was interesting what she had learned so far. Unlike all the other suit territories, the Diamond family started out as farmers, and for the most part still stay true to that. The place grew once Greion Diamond found the first diamond when playing with his siblings. He brought it home and soon his whole family was mining the stuff. They even named the stuff after themselves. She had finally got to the section about the war when there was a knock on the front door. Maia sighed and got up to answer it. She cringed when she saw who it was. "Hello Mom…"

"Hello Maia." Her mom walked past her into the foyer. She took off her jacket and hat then handed them to Maia. "This place is as musky as I remember it." Eliza Hardsey was a strict southern women (even though she grew up in the north, her parent's influence was enough) who didn't believe in leaving the house without a hat and a pair of gloves. She also believed in summery colors and flowers. If there was a Housewives of Southern America, Eliza would be on there with the label 'Bitch'.

"Hello mother." Maia glared at the back of her mother's dark blond hair. "What a pleasant surprise." She hung up the jacket and put the hat on the hat rack. She had to hurry to keep up with her mother, who was walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"I'll have some tea please, since it seems you don't have any coffee." Eliza sat down at the kitchen table and took her gloves off.

Maia bit back her insulting retort and set about making her mother a cup of tea. With a smirk Maia put The Spades Red tea into the metal infuser and placed it in the cup of hot water. She placed the cuppa in front of her mother on a saucer and sat back down in her chair. "How are you?" (Maia only asked because it was expected of her).

"I am very well. And you?"

"I am wonderful." Maia smiled at her own joke. "How's father?"

"He's as troublesome as ever." Her mother picked up a spoon and stirred her tea. "I just decided I would stop by and see how you were doing. What are those?" Eliza had noticed the trash bags piled in the corner of the kitchen.

"Those?" Maia said as if she was shocked. "Oh those! They're bags of cloths we've found. Franny and I are giving them to the Purple Heart Association. They said they'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Where did they come from?"

"Oh here and there. We've been cleaning out a few rooms in our spare time." Maia shrugged. "We've cleared out the room next to Annabell's for the children's playroom." (It was ok to use it now that Franny knew).

"How are Franny and the children?" Eliza's voice was warm and sugary.

"They're doing great. Franny is going back to college part time and Joshua will be going to kindergarten in the fall. Camellia is very bright so we're thinking about signing her up to go to kindergarten a year early. And Georgiana called me by my name. She's using full sentences now."

"Twenty months and she's just now developing speech? And who's paying for Franny's college?"

"She has enough financial aid to cover it." Maia said. "And if she doesn't, I'll help her out."

"Maia! You're already taking care of her divorce case for free. You don't need to waste _your_ money on _her_."

"What do you think I should use it on?"She snapped.

"Better things. Things for you." Eliza's sugar coated voice said she wanted something. "Like a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Yes. Marissa," (Eliza's closest friend) "just took a wonderful trip to the Bahamas. She just laid on the beach all day. You know, we could take a cruise ship and-"

"Mom, I'm not going to the Bahamas." What Maia really meant was 'I'm not paying for your vacation'.

"Alright but I think it's a good idea. After all it's not like you have a job to take up your time right now."

"I've been settling Annabell's estate."

"What is there left to settle?" Eliza rolled her eyes. "The house, the land, the car- everything is already legally yours. There is nothing else to settle. Everything was paid off before you got it and she left you money for the taxes." Eliza sighed. "And don't say 'no one's hiring'. I inquired at Markson and Markson. They would love to offer you a job." (So did the Queen's)

"I have a lot on my mind right now. I can't honestly commit myself to a law firm."

"I see." Eliza was adding crème to her tea cup. "Speaking of commitment, when are you and Conner setting a date?"

"We've hit a snag."

"What did you do?" Eliza put her spoon down and proceeded to glare daggers at her daughter.

"Why do you think I did anything? He expects me to be a stay at home mother!"

"What else would you do?" Eliza asked. "Who do you expect to raise your child?"

"I can raise my child and work. And there are very good daycares in the area-"

"Daycares?" Eliza looked like someone told her that the sky was falling (or that she was a very lovely shade of green). "You can't trust those places! I raised you just fine."

"Bullshit." Maia said before she could stop, although it seems to be the appropriate response. "Annabell raised me while you and dad fought." Eliza paled. "I don't blame either of you. You both did what you could but don't think I'm the way I am because of you. That was all Annabell's doing."

"Still Maia, we didn't send you to daycare."

Maia laughed for a few seconds. Finally she was able to get the words out. "Annabell was a daycare to this family. You and Dad sent me here when you fought, Franny and MarieAnn were sent here when their parents wanted alone time, which was often, and Jacob was sent here when he was bad. What else was Annabell _but_ a daycare?"

"I-I did my best."

"You did, and I don't blame you one bit for that." Eliza huffed at Maia's sarcastic comments and brought the tea cup to her lips in defeat. It was a sign that the argument was over. Before she took a sip, Eliza mumbled (again, a family trait) "No wonder you're a lawyer. No one can win in an argument with you." And with that Eliza sipped the bitter tea. Her face enveloped into shock as she tried to swallow the liquid. "What _is_ this?"

"It's called Spade Red."

"It's ghastly."

Maia just smirked. "It grows on you."

"How do they work?" Franny rolled the crystal ball around in her hands. It was the size of a tennis ball and was clear. Maia had a matching one in her hand.

"They're both made from the same diamond-"

"That's a _really_ big diamond!"

Maia just sighed. "I know. Supposedly their _all_ pretty big. And because these two are made from the same diamond they're connected. All you have to do is hold it with both hands and speak." She was repeating what Hatter had said to her. He had dug in his room for these when Maia brought up the communication between the worlds. He suggested they make a portal between the two worlds with small mirrors they could carry in their pockets. But Maia was afraid things would fall through and she would end up with Franny's things and vice versa.

"These haven't been in style since Before the Breaking of Looking Glasses but they should still work…" he said when he gave them to her.

"Yes but _how_ do they work?"

Maia just shrugged. "I don't know. Curiosity in not something they have. They just accept why things are."

"Why?"

"Kat said that 'if we spend all our time asking why and how, when will we have time to live?'"

"That makes no sense."

"Never ask a Cheshire an open ended question." Maia rolled the crystal ball on the table. "I've learned to just accept it." Franny put the ball in her purse with a shrug. "Time for class?"

"Yes. I have to turn in that paper today." Franny had been attending classes for two weeks now and she was already loaded with work. "Has Conner called you back yet?"

"No." Maia sighed. "He keeps telling me that he will but it hasn't happened. I'll give him a few more days." She twisted her ring around her finger. "When you get back, I'm going to go to Wonderland. It's been a few days and I don't want Ion to get more suspicious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Franny kissed Georgiana on the head.

"I hear that_ all_ the time."

"I'm going out for a walk Maddion!" Maia waved at him as she walked out of the house. She was bored out of her mind. Hatter was working and Ion was out on deliveries (and probably getting distracted). Kat was also missing and Christopher Hare was spending time with his children. The only thing she could think of was to explore. So she headed towards the Whispearing Willows, an area she had never been before.

Maia was distracted as she walked through the Whispering Woods. She was thinking about everything and nothing. It was how she was when she was just walking. She didn't worry much about where she was going but she knew that the trees wouldn't let her go into somewhere dangerous. But she was really distracted, or else she would have noticed when she crossed a bridge over a river. She was so distracted; she didn't notice the clanging of the metal boots until they were upon her.

"State your name and business!" One of them yelled and pointed their spear at her. There were five men around her, all dressed up in armor. It was made of red and gold metal, formed to give the men a flat, card like look. Each of them had a certain number on them and they each held some sort of weapon.

"What?" She blinked and finally focused on to the world. "I'm sorry; I seem to have walked too far. I'll just turn around." She turned around to find herself surrounded by about 5 cards.

"Seems someone got lost." One of the cards leered at her.

"I'm not lost; I'm in the Whispering Willows." She looked at the trees around them, hoping for them to help. But she noticed they weren't the wispy willows she was use too. "Or I'm not."

"You're in the Queen of Hearts Territory." Another card took a step forward. "Seem like today won't be so boring after all." At once they all started to get closer to her. When one grabbed her arm she snapped and tried to run between them. Suddenly she was struggling against the many hands of the card soldiers. They were just playing with her, letting her free a little bit before dragging her back again but she knew that soon they would get bored with this and the game would get much more dangerous. And it didn't seem like she was going to get away anytime soon so she stopped and backed into the middle of them again. Her glare was steady as they snickered and smirked at her. She was thinking of a way to get out when there was a large clang from the cards behind her. She turned quickly to see two of the cards unconscious on the ground. Because she turned, she didn't see the other two crash to the ground from the mysterious assailant, or the fear in the fifth cards eyes as he ran away.

"You get into trouble a lot?" the husky voice was right next to her ear and it made her shiver. She turned quickly, taking a few steps away from her savior as she did so. Standing before her was none other than the White Rabbit. "Maia Hardsey wasn't it?"

"Yes." She whispered. Like last time, he was dressed very richly. His shirt was red this time and the sleeves were large and bellowing, coming into cuffs at the sleeves. The vest he was wearing was black and fitted to his form with gold embroidery covering all of it. He had a thick ascot the color of gold with a black diamond pin stuck in it. His pants were simple and black but tailored and looked freshly ironed even though he had just fought four card soldiers. His hair was tied back at the nap of his neck again and one of his ears was lack while the other was more alert. "How did you know…" She couldn't finish the question, which was fine because he already knew what she was going to ask.

"There is very little the cards do that I do not know about. It is my duty to see to their command, and the safety of the Hearts Domain." His lips were twisted into a small smirk. "And I assure you that this does not happen often."

"From what I hear it does."

"How presumptuous of you. Can I take it you have never been to the Heart's Domain? Of course you haven't." He answered for her. "Or else you would have entered through the main road from Wonderopolis. Get lost in the forest then?" She nodded. "Since you have never been here, how would you know what goes on here?" One of his elegant brows tilted up in question.

"I guess I was being presumptuous. I apologize. And thank you for… getting rid of them." She looked at the bodies around her. "They're not dead, are they?"

"Of course not. Killing my own men would be of no help to me." He gently turned her away from the pile of bodies with his hand. "Plus I have to have someone to punish later for this indiscretion, don't I?" he said softly and for a moment Maia saw a glint in his eyes. "Come, I shall show you the city capital of the Heart's Domain."

"I really shouldn't-"

"I insist." It was clear she wasn't getting out of this. "Think of it as a thank you for stopping those soldiers." Maia wasn't going to point out that if he had more control over his soldiers that it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

"What's it called?"

"Ahenobarbus." Maia's head perked up a bit. She recognized the name from somewhere but couldn't for the life of her place where. Out of habit she almost pulled her book out of her satchel and wrote it down, but she figured that showing White her book would not be a good idea. He seemed like a very observant man and would be sure to figure out exactly what she was within moments of reading it. And there was no way she could say no if he asked to read it.

He led her over to a Knight. She had read in a book that Knight's were like horses. They were just a little bigger and came in odd shades of color. They also use to have horns on their heads but after many years (or natural selection) the horns stopped appearing. This stead was a deep blood red color, unlike the passionate red of the Red Queen's Maia had seen in the book. He looked at her with black eyes, chewing on his bit. White didn't say anything but lifted her by the waist and dropped her onto the horse with ease. Before she could protest, he had swung on behind her and they were off at a quick pace.

The Knight was quicker than she had expected and she was thankful that he was behind her, holding her in place. But the way that his body was pressed against her body felt wrong. Her skin twitched where he was touching her (although his body was very nice). When they stopped they were at the back door of a large palace.

It was made of red brick and mortar. The roofs seemed to be based off of Japanese pagodas and helped the palace look like it reached to the sky. She couldn't see much of it because they were at the back door. White helped her down and handed the reins off to the same twitchy rabbit that she had seen with him at the courtyards. "I thought you were showing me Ahenobarbus." Maia glared at the back of White's head as he led her down a brightly lit hallway.

"This is the most important part of Ahenobarbus. Everything else is a little… droll." White mumbled and stopped suddenly in front of a large door. "After you." He opened the door for her. When she stepped into the room, it was clear to her that it was White's private rooms. It was a living room that opened to a bedroom through a large archway. Everything was done in shades of deep red and bright whites. Even though the colors were cheesy together (it reminded Maia of bad Valentine dates) it was elegant (the room, not the dates). All the fabrics of the furniture were sleek and plush. The floors and the fireplace were a beautiful white and gray marble. Above the fireplace was a gold gilded frame painting of White in an old fashioned suit.

"Was this painted before Alice visited?"

"Interesting observation…" White closed the door firmly behind them. "You are quiet a mystery Miss. Hardsey." White sat down on the red chair.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. I happen to enjoy mysteries." The way he said it made her feel like she was being invaded. "Where are you from?"

"Wonderopolis." She relaxed as she sat on the love seat.

"Before that?"

"Spades Domain."

"Where in the Spades Domain?"

"We moved around a lot." She had reverted to her lawyer self.

"Really now?" White rubbed his finger under his nose. It was an oddly curious gesture. "Where do you live in Wounderopolis?"

"I live in the Hatter's house." She spoke before thinking.

White sat forward quickly. "Really? Does he treat you well? 

"We're just friends." Her voice deadpanned. "Just because I live with him doesn't mean we're involved with each other."

"That's usually what it means." White smirked. "Then how did you come to live with the Hatter?"

"My uncle is a friend of his. I needed a place to stay until I get enough to Treznors to buy my own place." She was glad Hatter had drilled those answers into her. "Any other questions?" he stared at her silently. "Aw no more interrogation?"

"You speak a lot yet you say so little. Are you hiding something?"

"Everyone hides something."

"You are more confusing than that annoying cat with your answers." He was referring to Kat. "But I will find out darling, just wait."

Their staring contest ended when someone knocked on the door. "What?" White yelled when he opened the door.

"Mr. Dosovo." The fidgety rabbit bowed. "The Queen wishes to see you… A-and your guest."

"She's been spying on me again, has she?" The rabbit shook in fear. "Very well. I'll be with her as soon as I find something suitable for my quest to wear." But when White turned around, Maia had already changed (thanks to the hat).

Her dress was now white and fell straight from the red heart shaped top to her feet. There was a thick gold ribbon wrapped around her waist loosely and a gold collar that circled her neck down to her heart. The hat formed into a matching gold ribbon to hold her hair into a high bun. Her arms were left bare.

"Is this acceptable enough?"

"Aren't you the coy one? A trick Hat from the Hatter I'm guessing."

"We don't want to keep the Queen waiting." She said and strode out of the room. White followed and placed a hand on her lower back.

"This way." he led her all the way to the throne room and only pulled his hand away when they entered it.

"May I present White Dosovo, Ace of Hearts and his quest…" A staff bearer bellowed. White walked down the plus red carpet and knelt in front of the Queen Maia copied him, but bowed much farther down.

"Up." The Queen snapped. "Who are you?" She pointed to Maia once they had stood up straight. The staff was mere inches from Maia's face and she struggled to not back up.

"Maia Hardsey my lady."

"My lady?" The Queen contemplated the phrase. "I like it." It seemed like the tension in the room had dissipated. "I wanted all of my servants to call me that now." There was a chorus of "yes m'lady's" from the servants. "Maia, sit." She pointed her staff to one of the empty chairs at the table. White pulled the chair out for her and slid it under her as she sat down. "Now where did my darling Ace find you?"

"The forest my lady, she had gotten lost in the Willows."

"I wasn't talking to you." She snapped. "Maia, where do you live?"

"I live in Wonderopolis my lady."

"Tis a fine city I guess, although nothing like mine, don't you agree?

"Completely your majesty." Maia faked her enthusiasm. "Your towers are magnificent." She vaguely remembered speeding by large imposing red towers.

"I told you it was a good idea." The Queen said to White.

"Then I was wrong again your majesty. But I'm afraid I'm right about one thing."

"What is that?"

"You've had people spying on me again."

"And why not?" The Queen yelled. "You are my Ace, you're whereabouts are my concern and my business. I have a right to know where you are."

"You forget I can leave when I wish _my lady._"

"But you won't." The Queen responded smugly. "No one else can stand your habits like I do." She looked back at Maia. "Who is your tailor?"

"It's a hat my lady. I got it from the Hatter."

"So it is true that you live with the Hatter?"

"Yes, but we are just friends."

"Good. He is very rude. He makes the finest hats though." They spoke for what felt like hours, and only about things inside the 'Realm of Hearts' as White liked to call it. When Maia had finally had enough, she excused herself.

"I've been gone longer than I should have; I have to make dinner soon."

"If you must. But you will visit me." The statement seemed like a threat coming from the Queen.

"I'll escort you back; the Knight's will be quicker than on foot. This way you won't be late for dinner." White stood. They both bowed again before the Queen officially dismissed them.

Maia explained that she was tired when White tried to get her to talk on the ride back to the Hatter's house (which was much quicker than the trip there) When Maia had slid down from the Knight and started towards the door, White asked her a question. "May I call upon you Miss. Hardsey?"

It took her a few moments for Maia to understand what he was asking. "I don't think it's a good idea Mr. Dosovo. I'm sorry." She ignored him and entered the house.

"Why were you with him?" There was a fire in Hatter's eyes as he stared at her from behind the counter.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maia went to walk behind the counter, but Hatter's arm stopped her.

"Why were you with him?" his voice was deeper as he asked her again. He was standing right in front of her now, leering over her.

"It doesn't matter! I won't see him again anytime soon!"

"Never see him again." His voice was low and his face was dark. "Do you hear me?"

"Why?"

"He's dangerous!"

"The same could be said of you if I listen to what others are saying!" Maia yelled. Hatter stepped back as if he had been hit but she just walked past him. She went straight to her mirror without making him dinner. Maia spent a few minutes searching the house to find Franny and the children in the playroom.

"Maia? I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow." Franny proclaimed. "And what are you wearing?" Maia looked down to see she was still in the Heart's dress. She shook her head to help clear her thoughts and took the hat off when it transformed to its natural state.

"Sorry." Maia sighed. "And I'm fine… I just… Nevermind." Maia shook her head again. "I'm going to bed."

"Let's go out for dinner tonight." Maia said when the sun was starting to set the next night.

"What?"

"Come on! Let's get out of the house, go to a restaurant for dinner."

"Alright… Are you feeling ok?"

"No. But I'll be ok." It took them an hour to get the kids in the van and drive to the nearest Applebee's. Luckily it didn't take long for them to get a table because it was a weekday.

The kids were enjoying the change of venue whereas Franny and Maia were enjoying not having to cook. Maia's day got worse though when they asked for the bill. A couple was being seated not far from them. The man pulled out the chair for the woman and slid it under her. She leaned towards him as he sat at the table. His hand was on the table and she reached out and placed her hand on his. He ran his thumb over her fingers as his hand held her hand back. It would have been a romantic scene if the man wasn't Conner.

"Isn't that-" Joshua was cut off by the stern look from his mother.

"Maia…" Franny spoke sadly.

"It's ok." Maia closed her eyes, holding back her tears. "Maybe this is a misunderstanding."

"He just kissed her hand."

"Oh he's dead." Maia's eyes snapped open. She stood up and walked over to their table. When she was a few feet away, Conner noticed her. His eyes widened in shock and he let go of the girl's hand.

"Maia-"

"Save it Conner." Maia ripped her ring off her finger. "If you want to act so childish, maybe you should stay home with your children." She set the ring on the table gently and walked away.

The next morning Hatter found Maia in the kitchen making breakfast. The tension was thick in the air as Hatter sat down at his usual place. Maia poured him a cup of Frumious Cherry tea and placed it in front of him. She kept opening her mouth to say something as she cooked but she shut it just as quickly as she had opened it.

Finally, when she had set down their breakfast, Maia spoke. "I'm sorry." Hatter didn't seem to hear her. He seemed lost in thought as he stared into his tea cup. "Maddion…" She said softly, but he only heard her when she said his name a third time. "Maddion, are you ok?" She knew it. He was mad at her. She didn't want to lose him. She had already lost so much.

"Maia are you ok?" he was staring at her. The worried expression in his eyes let her know he wasn't angry, but that didn't change the pain she felt from Conner's betrayal.

"I've messed up Maddion." His eyes softened even more. "And I don't know how." Hatter was beside her immediately. He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed her face into his chest as she cried.

She told him about the visit with her mother, trying to contact Conner and just getting a 'later' reply. Then she told him about seeing him at the restaurant with another woman.

"I don't know what I did."

"Nothing, you did nothing to deserve this." He said softly in her ear. "He was just a weak man, trying to cope with a beautifully strong woman." His words were kind but they couldn't stop her tears. He swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen.

"What-are-y-you d-doing?" She said between hiccups.

"I can't very well comfort you if I can't hold you." She felt his voice vibrate in his chest. Her head was lying on his chest, cradled in his upper arm. His left arm (that she was cradled against) was wrapped around her shoulders and is other arm was under her knees. He was carrying her up the stairs but she didn't process where she was until he laid her gently on his bed.

"T-this is you-ur bed."

"Yes." He slid off her shoes and then crawled into the bed next to her (he never had shoes on in the first place).

"Wha-t-t are y-you-"

"Sh." He pulled her against him. "Cry, I won't go anywhere."

"Why are we in your bed?"

"Mine is much comfier than yours." He rubbed her back. She pushed his face into his chest and tried to calm down. "What was that?" Hatter thought he had heard her mumbled something.

She repeated it, louder this time. "Pervert."


	7. The Spades Domain and Sierra's Plan

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Spades Domain and Sierra's Plan

"Mrs- I mean, Miss Francesca Hardsey," Michael (the mediator, remember? Keep up!). "get's full custody of the children, but has agreed that the father can visit if they are at home- which is Miss Maia Hardsey's residence- and that he is allowed to have them every other weekend. Miss Francesca Hardsey will receive half of Mr. Tillman's net worth, which is 36,000 dollars and Mr. Tillman will also pay a total of 5,000 dollars a month in child care to Miss. Francesca." They were quite. It was the 5th mediation meeting and they had finally agreed on a deal. Sierra Anderson didn't look happy, but they all knew her boss would not be happy about her not only breaking up a marriage but for bring his lawyer after the fact. And they all knew that Maia wouldn't hesitate to send it to her boss.

"Do we all agree to these terms?"

"Yes." Maia smiled pleasantly. Sierra just nodded although her face was twisted into a scowl.

"Miss Anderson? Does your client agree?" Michael asked her. Sierra glared at Maia's tape recorder.

"We agree to the terms." She spit out the words like it hurt her.

"Good, you just need to sign…" Michael put the paper down and they all took turns signing it. "This has been a very good mediation." Michael stood when he had gathered all the paper up. "Miss. Maia, it was wonderful to work with you again." He shook her hand.

"It was lovely to work with you too sir. When will we be getting our copies of the paperwork?" Maia inquired.

"I'll have a messenger bring it by Monday." Michael sighed. "Good day everyone." He left the room quickly. They didn't know it but he was leaving to go deal with two men you can't stop yelling. He was totally looking forward to it (sarcasm at its best).

"Can I come see the kids this weekend?" Jonathan asked. "It's been so long." Maia and Franny looked quickly at each other and exchanged worried looks.

"You can but Camellia won't be there." Maia said slowly. "I'm going out of the country with a few friends and Camellia wanted to go."

"Where? What country?" Jonathan yelled.

"Canada. My friend's son is also going. She seemed interested so she's going." Maia gave a shrug.

"But it's my weekend." Jonathan seemed like a child.

"We haven't decided when to start the weekends." Franny crossed her arms angrily. "We just signed the papers and agreed. We've had all of 5 seconds to make a schedule. Now you can come get Joshua and Georgiana this weekend and the weekend after that even. But Maia is taking Camellia to Canada for two weeks. The trip had already been planned and canceling it will upset Camellia."

"Jonathan, it's okay." Sierra rubbed his shoulder. "They're not _permanently_ going anywhere. Plus it's just one of them, isn't two enough?" The comment struck Maia funny but she quickly let it go (just account it to her being a stuck up- oh that's a bad word)

"I guess…" Will you tell her at least? Let her decide?"

"Yes. But trust me, she'll pick Canada." Wonderland. Maia thought. Wonderland.

"Joshua, are you sure you don't want to go?" Franny asked Joshua for the hundredth time.

"No." he stubbornly shook his head. Maia had taken him to Wonderopolis after Camellia had found the mirror but he didn't seem to like it. Oddly it seemed to scare him a bit.

"Alright. Give Aunty Maia a kiss." Maia knelt down. Joshua and Georgiana both ran up and gave her a sloppy kisses on her cheeks.

"Be good for your aunt Maia, okay? And Hatter and Kat." Franny was hugging Camellia tightly.

"He said I can call him Uncle Maddion!"

"Maddion?" Franny repeated.

"It's Hatter's first name." Maia picked up her small suitcase. It had the few last minute things her and Camellia needed. Earlier that week Kat had taken them shopping with Hatter's money (he had insisted) and they both had a small wardrobe of Wonderland clothing. They also had other things like shoes, jewelry and a few toys for Camellia. "We're off." Maia took Camellia's hand and they walked into the secret passageway. Franny close the door behind them tightly and after climbing the stairs, they slipped into the mirror.

Maia noticed immediately that the clothing and items she had laid out to pack on her bed were gone. In its place was a bright blue bag. It was about 3 feet big and was pulled closed by a drawstring. Maia and Camellia were inspecting it when Kat came in.

"Good! You're on time!" Maia was shocked. Kat was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a bright purple tank top. She had another bag in her hand along with a fashionable purple jacket. It was the most clothing Maia had ever seen on Kat (if that didn't sound dirty…)

"Aunt Kat!" Camellia ran and hugged Kat, who dropped her bag to swoop the child into her arms.

"Hello Cammy!" Kat already had a nickname for Camellia. "Are you excited to see the Spades Domain?"

"Yes! I want to go on a boat ride!" Camellia has poured over the drawings of the Spades Domain Maia showed her and had fallen in love with the pictures of the white sail boats.

"I'll make sure we go sailing then." Kat took Maia's suitcase. "Is this the last of your stuff?" she opened the suitcase and emptied it onto the bed.

"Kat!"

"Good we can fit this into the bad and get going." Kat opened the drawstrings bag on the bed. Maia was about to argue that the drawstring bad was way to small when Kat started successfully stuffing things into the bad. Maia's face was full of surprise when Kat finished. It's a Topsy Bag." Kat explained. "Kind of like Hatter's hat."

"Cool…" Camellia gasped.

"Let's go, Hatter and Ion are packing up the knights." Kat and Maia both picked up a bag. Maia grabbed her hat and set it on her head. Camellia skipped down the stairs and out of the house in front of them. In front of the house were four large white knights. Ion and Hatter were tying a few more blue bags to the Knights. When Kat and Maia walked up to them, they took their bags and added them to the Knights too.

"Isn't this the White Queen's symbol?" Maia pointed to the White crest on the saddle.

"These are also her Knights." Hatter smiled slyly at Maia. "She's letting us borrow them since we're traveling in her kingdom."

"Oh, that's very nice of her."

"It's also a fashion statement for her." Ion sighed. "Have'n well known people like mum and Hatta travel on her knights is show'n people that she's friends with two powerful people." Maia was shocked at the fact that Ion was wearing a long sleeved shirt. "what?"

"You're wearing a shirt."

"Miss my body?" she smirked.

"No." Maia scoffed. "It's just strange seeing you and your mom with so much clothing."

"So now you got the hots for my mum."

"You're infuriating." Maia narrowed her eyes at the smirking Cheshire.

"We can get away with very little clothing here, but the Spades Domain appreciates fashion, so clothing is required." He finally explained. Maia just nodded (still mad at his teasing) and walked over to Kat, who was introducing Camellia to one of the knights.

"This is Kleiner." Kat was holding Camellia up to the Knight's head. Camellia was staring in amazement as she put Kleiner on the nose. "We'll be riding him."

"Are you ok with riding with Kat?"

"Yes." Camellia nodded enthusiastically. Kat lifted her higher and set her on the saddle of the Knight.

"Be good!" Maia looked pointing at Camellia.

"Your Knight awaits my dear." Hatter said jokingly and led her over to one of the two Knights left.

Ion was already on his Knight and Kat was swinging up on her Knight behind Camellia. "Let me help." Hatter motioned to the Knight. Maia stuck her foot into the stirrup of the saddle. When she pushed herself up, Hatter's hands wrapped around her waist and helped her mount the giant stead. When she had settled into the saddle, Hatter walked away, trailing his hand down her thigh. She blushed furiously, remembering waking up in his arms a week ago.

After crying, she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, Hatter's arms were wrapped protectively around her. Her face was pressed into his chest one of her hands pressed on his abdomen between them, the other laying on his waist. One of his legs was between her legs, pinning her more to him. She had tried to slip away carefully, but couldn't do so without waking him. So she fell back asleep, only to wake up a few hours later alone (she didn't know that Hatter was making something for her to eat) and she left to her room in Annabell's house.

She shook her thoughts from her head and took the reins of her Knight. She knew that Knights were fast (which is why Camellia was going with Kat, who was skilled in riding) so she held on tight as Hatter mounted his stead.

"Are we ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, we don't stop until we reach the edge of the Spades Domain."

The ride on the Knight's felt quick as they blurred past the trees of the chorus Forest towards the Spades Domain. Maia understood why Camellia wasn't riding with her when they left; it was hard enough keeping herself on the Knight, much less someone else. When Maia felt like she was going to fall off, they reached the end of the Chorus Forest.

There was a large field between the Chorus Forest and the Tugley Woods. Hatter had decided they would stop there and have a quick picnic lunch. Ion jumped off his Knight quickly and came over to help Maia down.

"Are you excited to see you home again?" Ion asked and Maia paled. They had overlooked Ion. He didn't' know she wasn't from the Spades Domain.

"Ion!" Kat yelled as she slid down from the Knight. "We've talked about this! Don't let your curiosity lose your respect with your friends. And with me."

"Yes mum." His ears fell back from the scolding. The look he gave Maia said that he hadn't given up yet. He knew she had a secret and she was determined to figure it out.

Maia helped Kat lay down the large blanket and unload the picnic basket (both from the bottom of one of the Topsy bags) while Ion and Hatter tied up the steeds with some pales of water (she hadn't a clue to where they got those). Camellia was glowing in happiness and could barely stay seated on the blanket.

"Aunt Maia, I can't wait till we get there." Camellia whispered. Maia just smiled widely at her and ruffled her hair. Camellia stuck her tongue out at her aunt then turned her attention to the plate of food Kat gave her.

"So…" hatter sat down next to Maia. He leaned back on his elbows and leaned towards her a bit.

"They're very majestic. And their bigger than…" Maia stopped as Ion came over. She was going to mention the horses at home but that would be a big tell as to where she was from to Ion. (This brings up a question, why doesn't Kat trust her own son?)

"I get what you're saying…" Hatter leaned in closer to her. "I've noticed you keep staring at Ion. Are you missing his lack of shirt?" Maia blushed. "is he what you consider a fine specimen of men?"

"Hatter!"

"Maddion, love. Maddion." He reminded her with a deep chuckle. She ignored him and focused on her food. Maddion watched her eat a slice of fruit, taking small bites.

"What?" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I was just wondering…" Hatter leaned back onto his elbows. "If Knights are majestic, does riding one make me a 'finer' specimen?"

"You're incorrigible."

"Would I be better if I took my shirt off?"

"Hatter!"

"must I remind you again my dear?"

The trip through the Tugley Woods was even quicker (if that was even possible) than the Chorus Forest. It was understandable though because the tree's in the Tugley Woods were much bigger and much farther apart than the Chorus Forest. Each tree was at least 10 feet wide and the roots that were gathered at the base of each tree were as thick as Ion (and he was very thick).

It was a bright forest too, with bright red birds and pink flowers. There were other colors but Maia couldn't tell what they were because they were going so fast. They changed directions and the tree's started to thin out and become smaller. They slowed down dramatically and soon they came to a large stone and mortar wall. They trotted alone to wall, looking for something. Kat pulled up next to Maia and soon the three females were involved in a lively discussion.

When they came to a gate, the Knight's stopped abruptly. The gate was plain. It had a wooden door just big enough for them to enter on the Knights. There was also a small window in the tip of the wall. A man was leaning on the window frame sound asleep.

"Good day!" hatter's yell jolted the man awake.

"M-Mr Hatter s-sir!" The man saluted; his hand over his heart. "It is an honor!"

"I'm sure…" he mumbled so softly that only Maia heard. "My party and I seek passage into the city."

"O-of course! B-but wouldn't you enjoy entering through the front gate sir?"

"I would enjoy entering through _this_ gate."

"As you wish sir." The gateman disappeared from the window. There was banging noises as the guard tried to open the gate.

"Why are we going this way?" Maia asked.

"I don't want to deal with the public…" Hatter groaned. "They're so… touchy."

"Whenever we enter the main city of Baroque, everyone goes crazy for Hatter and mum." Ion shrugged. "They're famous."

"Just because of Alice?" Maia's question wasn't answered because the noise of the gate opening was too loud to talk over. The minute the gate was fully open, Hatter maneuvered the Knight into the city. Maia's Knight followed without need of direction from her and they were soon on the streets of Baroque. Maia felt like she was in Shakespearian England with the cobble stone streets and the full length dressed. The houses and shops were all the same white and brown, clustered together.

Hatter lead the Knight's through the town with swift but careful moves. The farther they got into the town, the more people started to stare. There were whispers and people gaping as their party made their way down the street.

It was obvious when they reached their destination. The building was larger than all the ones surrounding it, but it still had the same colors and style as the other buildings. There was a sign hanging out front that was bright and colorful. It had a tea cup on it with the words "The D&D Inn."

Hatter swung off his Knight as a stable boy came up and took the reins. Maia was about to slid down when he appeared next to her. He reached up and grabbed her by the waist and helped her down. He didn't remove his hands when she touched ground, but instead leaning in closer to her.

Maia couldn't speak as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "That's a beautiful dress." He brushed his lips on her cheek as he pulled away. He winked as he walked back to his Knight. Maia looked around to see if the others had seen the exchange but the Knight's blocked everyone's view. She fumbled getting the bags off her Knight before a stable boy took it away.

Another boy dressed in a uniform came and took their bags as they walked in. Camellia took Maia's hand quietly. "Are you ok?" Maia asked. Camellia nodded but she looked tired. "Did the trip wear you out?" Maia stopped a little distant from the front desk, where Hatter and Kat were checking in.

"A little."

"Me too. Maybe we'll take a nap before dinner." Camellia was too tired to argue so she just nodded and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Here is the key to your room." Hatter handed Maia a heavy brass key with a string on it. "You will be right next to Ion and Kat. I'll be across the hall."

"Thank you." Maia blushed as she looked at him. They followed the bell boy up the stairs to their room.

"We'll have dinner at 8 in the restaurant across the street." Kat paused outside of her door. "Is that ok with everyone?"

"I will wait patiently for the best Borogove steak in all of Wonderland." Hatter smiled widely then disappeared into his room.

"we're going to take a nap. Can you make sure we're up in time for dinner?"

"Sure." Kat yawned. "A map sounds amazing right now."

Maia woke up a few hours later, curled up in her bed. The room was pleasant, with a sitting area that faced a large window. The bedrooms were blocked off a little by half walls and curtains. The style was like a French cottage, done in light blues and soft grays with yellow flowers everywhere. She crawled out of bed and walked across the room to answer the pounding on the door.

"Ion?" Maia had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He was dressed in dark slacks and a light gray button-up shirt. "Why are you in dress cloths?"

"Everything here is fancy dress." His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Where's Kat?"

"She headed over to the restaurant with Hatter's to get a table, it looked busy." He shrugged. His eyes bore into her with a questioning look and she tried to thank him and close the door. He grabbed it before she could though and opened it.

"What?"

"You're not from the Spades Domain, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone in Baroque-which is where you _uncle_ is from- knows Hatter and mum. If they don't they at least know why."

"I don't know much about these things, I was never interested in them. But I do know a bit about Alice and the Diamond Mine Wars."

"See, most people from here automatically would say that this was where Hatter was born and raised. All Spades are incredibly vain about that fact." He leaned in closer to her. "That's not the only thing you _should_ know." Maia was very silent. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Aunty Maia…" Camillia's yawn echoed in Maia's ears.

"Where are you from?" Ion hissed.

"Thank you for waking us. We'll meet you at the restaurant." This time Maia was able to close the door. Maia went to get dressed with shaky hands. She helped Camellia into a frilly blue dress and black slip on shoes. She quickly slipped into a richly embroidered dress made of dark blue (she couldn't even look at the price tag when Kat insisted on it).

The dress trailed in the back a bit where as it went just above her knees in the front. She passed up her slip on shoes for heals when she remembered Ion saying it had to be fancy. Once Camellia was satisfied with her hair (which was half-up) they made their way out of the picturesque Inn to the restaurant across the street. Maia had a tight grip on Camellia's hand as they followed the Waser (in our world, it's a host) to the table. Kat, Hatter and Ion were already seated along with two strangers. Well, they were strangers to Maia, Hatter and Kat seemed to know them very well.

One was a girl, the other a boy. They both looked very similar with dark hair and dark eyes. They were also dressed similarly in dark green clothing and looked to be no older than 18. Hatter was the first to notice them and he stood up to greet them. Everyone followed suit and hello's and introductions went around. "Maia, Camellia, this is Deedle and her brother, Dumini. De, Dumi, these are the two beautiful women," he winked at Camellia, who giggled. "I told you about."

"It's so joyous to meet you!" Deedle hugged Maia tightly. "Tweedle Dee." She whispered in her ear and recognition flew across Maia's face.

"Callouh! Callay!" Dumini yelled out and pulled her into a tight hug. "And you, my lady!" he knelt down to Camellia's level. "Please tell me that this beauty will sit next to me during dinner." Camellia nodded with a large smile on her face. "Do you like stories?"

"Oh yes sir! I especially love the story about the Walrus and the Carpenter!" Camellia sat in the seat Dumini offered to her. Maia sat next to Hatter (the last available eat) and everyone sat down.

"It's the Case of the Curios Oysters, Marjorie." Deedle said.

"The Walrus and the Carpenter!"

"The Case of the Curios Oysters!"

"please, let's not argue" Kat laughed. "There is plenty of time for that later. When we can enjoy it much more." The twins stuck their tongues out at Kat. They didn't wait long though to get thrown into a story. They were interrupted a few minutes later by the Takke (waiter for us) coming by. She asked everyone what they wanted and they went around the table, starting with Camellia who was sitting between the twins.

"And for you, most gracious sit?" The Takke fluttered her eye lashes when she got to Hatter.

"I'll have a white Traff for a drink and Borogove steak with differs." Ha looked at Maia. "I suggest you try the steak also. And they carry your favorite tea, but they do something very interesting to it."

"I trust you, you haven't led me stray so far." Maia gave a small smile. "Borogove steak and Spades Red please."

"It's Spades Traff." Hatter corrected her. "Spades Traff." He repeated for the Takke.

"Of course sir!" The Takke gave a large white smile and hurried away. A few minutes later the food arrived but it was barely noticed because everyone was enveloped by a story the twins were telling. Maia was about to cut into her steak (which smelled delicious) but Hatter stopped her.

"Here." Hatter traded their plates. "it seems someone decided to tamper with yours."

"How can you tell?" to Maia, both plates looked exactly the same.

"There is a slight difference in the smell." Hatter tapped his nose.

"Hatter's nose is sharper than a borogove." Deedle laughed.

"It's probably because he eats so much of it!" Dumini sent the table into laughter.

"Not quite unlike the time you tried to eat a whole one by yourself, brother?" deedle set into another story while Hatter waved down the Waser

"Yes sir?"

"I would like another Takke. It seems someone has tampered with my food." Hatter handed him the plate. The Takke took a sniff and his face scrunched up.

"Quite right sir. There is too much Blue Pepper on this! I will personally over see the rest of your time here. I am sorry about this sir."

"These things happen." Hatter shrugged. "Go ahead, eat." He said to Maia and the Waser walked away.

"I'll wait till your foot gets here. It was originally mine after all." Maia shrugged.

"No!" Camellia yelled at Dumini, cutting off anything Hatter was going to say.

"What's wrong majorie?" Dumini put his fork down.

"Uncle Maddion doesn't have his dinner! It's not polite to eat until he has his dinner too." Dumini gave her a blanks stare. Slowly his face changed into understanding.

"You are very right. I have never noticed how rude that is." Dumini nodded. Everyone else put their forks down.

"Please, don't wait on me. My food shouldn't be much longer."

"If it's not much longer, than we won't be waiting too long." Deedle smiled.

"Nonsense." Ion rolled his eyes and picked up his fork. "If he says eat, I'll eat."

"No!" Camellia yelled. "Annabell always said that eating before everyone was served was improper! And Aunt Annabell never said anything that was nonsense." She was giving him a dark look, challenging him to go against her.

"Who is Annabell?" Dumini asked.

"My great aunt. She had a hand in raising everyone in our family." Maia shrugged.

"So she was your Silver One."

"I'd rather not talk about her." Maia gave a sad smile to Deedle. "She's pass-… her clock spun." She thought back to the term Kat made her learn.

"I'm sorry." Deedle said. "Oh look! Here's Hatter's steak."

"Now may I eat?" Dumini asked Camellia.

"Yes." She nodded. "Now you can eat."

"Aunt Maia! Aunt Maia! Look at what Aunty Kat gave me!" Camelia tried her hardest to run through the sand, her hands holding something an. Kat was chasing after her with a large smile.

"What did Aunt Kat get you?" Maia looked up from her book. They had decided to take a day trip to the pink beach of Azurth, a small beach village outside the gates of Baroque. The bathing suits weren't much different from the ones back home, so Maia and Camellia were comfortable. Maia was perched under an umbrella on a blanket with Deedle while everyone else played in water or the sand.

Kat had taken Camellia for a surprise. And this must be it. "What is it?" Maia looked at the tiny worm looking thing in Camellia's hands. It was yellow and was barely an inch big, about the size of Camellia's pinky. On the end that looked like the head there was a tiny tuff of purple hair.

It squirmed in Camellia's hands and Maia could see the slits of its eyes. "It's a baby mome rath." Deedle awed. "It can't be older than a few days, it's eyes aren't even opened yet!"

"Aunt Maia, can I keep it?"

"Well…" Maia sighed. "We have to ask your mom first." She dug into her bag and pulled out her crystal ball. "Franny." She only had to call her name a few times before the crystal warmed and Franny responded.

"Hello Maia! How's your trip going?"

"Wonderful, no pun intended." Maia laughed. "Hey, Kat got Camellia a pet. It's called a mome rath."

"What is that?"

"It's like a fuzzy worm."

"A worm?" Franny fell silent. "Is it hard to care for?" Maia looked up at Kat. Kat took the ball with a smile.

"Hello Franny, this is Kat."

"Oh hello Kat."

"Mome raths eat very little. They like any and all vegetation. And the only… waste they create is silk. The silk is very valuable in Wonderland so the little mom pays for himself."

"Wow…" Franny said as the ball was passed to Maia. "Maia… it's up to you. It's your house." Maia looked at Camellia's anxious face.

"You're taking care of it, you hear?" Camellia squealed in happiness. "And you listen to all the directions Kat gives you as to how to care for it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am! Thank you!"

"Can I talk to Camellia?" Franny asked and Maia handed the ball to Camellia and took the mome rath. Camellia walked off to talk to her mother and plopped down in the sand only a few feet away. Kat stretched and laid out in the sun right near the umbrella.

"Time for a cat nap?" Maia asked.

"You're not funny." Kat mumbled. "But yes." Kat let out a large yawn and was asleep within seconds.

"Yo Dee!" Dumini yelled as he ran over to their group. Ion and Hatter were walking behind him and got there a few seconds after him. "Wana make a sand castle?"

"Bolderdash! Of course I do!" Deedle jumped up and they both ran closer to the water. Hatter sat down next to Maia and looked at the mome rath in her hand.

"Where did you get the mome rath?" Hatter asked. Ion laid out in the sun without speaking and was soon asleep like his mother.

"Kat bought it for Camellia." Maia pet the mome rath with her finger. "It's kind of cute. In a weird wormy way."

"They're from the Tugley woods." Hatter informed her. "Very good companions for young children. It'll be with her for most of her life. And very loyal."

"It's a worm."

"A very intelligent worm when it grows up." Hatter laughed when the mome rath started to suck on Maia's finger. "It's hungry. Didn't we bring some food with us?" Hatter looked around for the cooler type thing they brought. It was a box that's sides were constantly cold, and in turn, kept its contents cold. "Here we are." Hatter opened the box and took out a handful of uncooked duffers.

"That's a lot." Maia raised her eye brow.

"It'll eat it." Hatter started to put leaves of the duffers on Maia's hand next to the mome rath. The leaf was eaten up quicker than Mai expected. Hatter placed another leaf next to the mome rath and soon the two were in a pattern of 'place and eat'.

"Wow… it was hungry." Maia said when all the duffers ran out.

"They eat a lot. And the silk is worth a lot of treznors."

"If their silk is so valuable, why isn't there a business for them?"

"The only way a mome rath will produce silk is if it's cared for the right way. To have a successful industry of mome rath silk, you'd need hundreds of them. But each needs a lot of love from either a family of mome raths, or a companion like Camellia." Hatter pet the soft mome rath.

"How old do they live to be?"

"As old as their companion usually. If they're in the wild, about 90 years." Hatter looked at the mome rath sadly. "He will be a great companion for Camellia."

"Did you ever have one?" Hatter's face was passive as he pet the little mome rath in Maia's hand. "Hatter?"

"Why the sudden interest in my past, love?" Hatter smiled in a teasing manner. Maia shrugged and was saved by Camellia running over to trade the crystal for the mome rath again. Maia placed the crystal ball in her bag and forgot about it until a few days later.

They were having dinner with the twins again in their private room in the inn (which it turns out the twins owned) when she felt the crystal ball in her purse get warm. She pulled it out and held it in her hands. "Franny?"

"Their gone!" Maia excused herself from the table and went into the hallway.

"What?"

"The kids! Their gone! I left them alone for a few seconds with Jonathan and the bitch to get some sandwiches made for lunch! I heard a car in the driveway and they were just gone!" Maia's heart dropped.

"Call the police. Tell them everything. Camellia and I will be home as soon as-"

"No! Camellia's safe there, right? Let her finish her vacation, it's pointless to have her worry with me. I-I j-just do-nt know what t-to do." Franny was crying.

"I'll be home as fast as possible. It'll be before the sun rises."

"Thank you Maia. I can't believe it… he took my children. He took my children!"


	8. Hatter's Fear and Ion's Curiosity

AN: I know that I've gotten hit's and visitors for this story. Please Read and Review if you have time. I would like any comments or _constructive_ criticism. Thank you and please enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hatter's Fear and Ion's Curiosity

"What did mommy want?" Camellia asked.

"There's a problem with the house. I'm just going to go home and sign some things because it's all in my name, ok?" Maia smiled at her niece as she changed into pants and a shirt, things she could ride in. "You're going to stay here and enjoy the vacation, I should be back soon."

Camellia was sitting on the couch with her mome rath (which she named Charlie) was in her hands. She was petting it, looking down at it. "Is mommy ok?"

"Everything will be ok." Maia kissed Camellia on the head. "I promise you, everything is ok." She changed her words. "Just enjoy yourself."

"Yes Aunt Maia." There was a knock on the door and Maia opened it. Hatter, Kat and Ion came in quickly.

"Maia, let me talk to you for a second." Hatter almost dragged Maia to the side of the room. "I can't go with you." Maia's heart dropped.

"What?"

"Ion is going to ride you back to the house. And I want you to take him with you to your world. He is very strong and can help more than I can."

"But why can't you go?" The words were out before Maia could stop herself. Why would he go anyway? This wasn't HIS problem…

Hatter was very quiet. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I can't go through the mirror."

"I.. I understand… Can we trust Ion?"

"It wasn't a lack of trust that we were worried about. It's his curiosity that Kat was worried about." Hatter frowned deeply. "She's afraid that he'll go to your world and never come back. But he's the best rider out of all of us and he's strong enough to protect you."

"His ears and tail aren't normal in our world." Maia hissed.

"That's why you're going to give him this when you get there." Hatter handed her something soft. She unfolded it and saw that it was a beanie type of hat. "Trust me, it'll work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I promise you, you'll get the kids back." Hatter pulled Maia into a hug. "And we'll take care of Camellia."

"Maia, are you ready to go?" Ion asked.

"Yes." Maia gave Camellia a hug. "Be good."

"I will." Camellia watched over the couch as Maia and Ion left the room. Something was wrong, she knew it. But she knew Maia wouldn't tell her. As if Charlie knew how sad she was, he wriggled in her hands, nudging her fingers. Camellia smiled and pet the mome rath. His head moved a bit and his eyes opened a little. His mouth worked as he pealed his lids open to show off his bright blue eyes. They were a little unfocused but he clearly knew where she was. Camellia smiled and Charlie gave a sort of squeaky trill in response.

"Where are we going?" Ion asked as he gave Maia a leg up the Knight.

"Back to Hatter's…" She leaned forward as he swung up behind her. "I'll show you where to go after that."

"What happened?" Ion asked as he grabbed the reins of the Knight and got him to trot through the partially empty roads of Baroque.

"My cousin, Camellia's mom, her husband- her Eros, just kidnapped their other two kids. Joshua, age 7 and Georgiana, 18 months." Maia felt like they were going very slowly. "Can't we go any faster?"

"Not until we get outa the gate. From there, we can make up all this time we're loosin." Ion said. "Why is take'n his own kids kidnappin?"

"I don't know if this will make sense, but he lost custody. By law, the kids were solely hers. He doesn't have rights to take her anywhere without her consent."

"Sounds like that took a lot. Her lawyer's good then?"

"I'm her lawyer." Maia's voice was soft but Ion still heard her.

"You're a lawyer? How come you work for Hatter then?"

"You'll see." Maia sighed. They paused for a minute to motion to the gate man to open the gate. He saluted as he opened it and Ion had to lean over Maia to fix through the gate. Before the gate could be closed, Ion had the Knight flying through the forest. They were going faster than she had ever gone before on a Knight and they left Baroque behind in the night.

"This is it! This is your big secret!" Ion started up when Maia pulled him through the mirror. "You're from Alice's World!"

"Yes!" Maia sighed. "Ion, I'll explain later but now is not the time." She pushed the door open into her room. "Here." She turned around suddenly and tugged the hat down over his head. Ion closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Ah, one of Hatter's inventions is it?" Ion looked behind his back and frowned when he didn't see a tail. "That's creepy."

"We don't have animorphs here and I don't want to shock Franny right now. She's already freaked enough. We also might have police, law enforcement," she explained. "In the house."

"Why are we whispering?" Ion asked and he followed Maia down the hall silently. There were voices floating from down the stairs.

"I'm supposedly in another country. Uhm you know, like traveling from Underland to Wonderland except here it takes hours. No one here knows of your world." Maia opened the window at the end of the hallway. "We have to make it look like I'm coming from out of town. Hence we are sneaking out of my house, across the field to the old farm house, getting my car, and driving back here."

"Seems a bit crazy." Ion mumbled. Maia shot him a dark look and lifted herself onto the window sill of the large window. "Do you use this way a lot?" he watched her with a smirk as she hung herself out of the window (that's a story for another time). She swung her body a bit and grabbed onto the heavy looking drain pipe on the side of the building. She glared up at him before shimmying down the drain pipe. Right when she touched the ground, there was a thud next to her.

"Jesus Christ!" She jumped when she saw that Ion was right next to her. "Did you jump?" She hissed and he just shrugged. "Come on." She started to walk around the edge of the house. "Franny will keep them in the parlor, so they won't see us out here."

"Parlor?"

"It's a seating area for guests. Kind of like how the front of the store is really nice, but the kitchen is allowed to get messy. The parlor is kept nice and pretty for guest, whereas the rest of the house is more relaxed for family."

"Ahhh I see. Where's your second moon?"

"We don't have one. We only have one."

"Why?"

"Ion, I promise, I will buy you hundreds of books, teach you whatever you want, as long as you wait until later to ask me these questions." That was a hard promise to keep when she showed him the car. (Why is it purring? Why do we have this belt? Are there people stuck in there? Then where are the voices coming from? That guy sounds whiny...)

When they pulled up to the house, Maia had to give him last minute instructions. "Let me answer the questions, and if you're asked anything, be vague. We just got back from Canada, on a friend's private plan. You understand?" Ion nodded. "They shouldn't have too many questions for us."

"Good. Why am I here again?"

"Hatter figured Jonathan might be dangerous." Maia shrugged. (We all know she meant "To make sure I don't kill the bastard if I get my hands on him".)

"Franny, are you ok?" Maia pulled Franny against her tightly.

"He took them!" It was clear that Franny had been crying but now it seemed she was in shock. "I'm going to… that bastard…"

"I feel the same way." Maia reassured her. "What do you know so far?" She turned her question to the two uniform officers that stood from the couch when she came in.

"We've checked all of his credit cards, we've sent out bolos and two amber alerts for the children but…" The salt and pepper haired officer sighed. "We haven't seen or heard anything."

"His attorney, Sierra Anderson, I suggest you check her out." The other officer took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Why do you say that Miss…" The officer sighed. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Maia Hardsey, Frannys cousin and her attorney." Maia held out her hand. "And this is my friend Ion Cheshire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The salt and pepper smiled at her. "I'm Officer Marks, this is Officer Hampton. Now why don't you tell me about this Miss. Anderson?"

"If you'll let me go to my office I can show you." Maia waited for a nod before going into her office. She grabbed the file of the photos and her tape recorder. It still had the last recording from the signing. "Here." She showed them the pictures. "And on this is a recording of our last meeting where we finalized everything. It's something she said, it should have clicked in my head before but… just… listen…" Maia rewound the tape for a few seconds and placed it on the table. "Would you officers like some tea? Coffee?"

"I hear that you're aunt's café au late was the best in the whole south." Officer Marks smiled, his face showing off laugh lines. "If it's not too much trouble of course ma'am."

"Three café au lait's coming up. Ion, the only tea I have is Spades Red right now. Is that ok?"

"It's fine. Uhm let me help you." Ion followed her into the kitchen. "You're aunts well known here?"

"Yes, but I can't find out anything about her… at your town." Maia sighed as she moved around the kitchen quickly to boil water. "It's like she was a ghost there. And... It's like she was completely different from how people see her here. I almost feel like… like what she was here was fake."

"I don't believe that." Ion searched the cabinets and finally came upon the mugs. "For Camellia and you ta have respected her so much, it had to have been true love between you guys." (Ta? Ion, your language is deplorable).

Maia turned and looked at him. "Very philosophical."

"I have no clue what that means, but I don't think I like it." Ion narrowed his eyes at her. They both worked in silence and soon they had two cups of Spades Red and three cups of café au lait (after explaining to Ion what it was).

"This is pretty interesting…" Officer Marks said when they reentered the room. "Two will be enough? It's not completely obvious but it is a bit odd. And these pictures. We'll look into her. Ah thank you." He took the cup from her. "There's not a lot to go on, but the caffeine will help. We're going to search motels when we leave here."

"But there are hundreds of them." Franny gasped. "You'll be up all night."

"Two children are missing. We're going to get them back ma'am." Officer Hampton smiled at her. "We get the best leads within the first 48 hours. Speaking of time, Miss Maia, how did you get back from Canada so quickly?"

"A friend's Private plane."

"He's very wealthy." Ion added on.

"Are there flight plans that we can see to make sure?" Officer Hampton asked. "It's protocol."

"I would say yes, but we kind of threw around some money and did this under the table. I'm sorry but I had to get home."

"It's fine. We understand." Officer Marks sighed. "I'll leave that to the FAA." Officer Marks stood up. "Well, the café au lait lived up to the rumors! I think we'll be taking our leave now."

"Wait! Hold on a few minutes." Franny rushed into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with a thermos and a large brown paper bag. "Here, the rest of the coffee, milk included. And the bag has some cold cut sandwiches, some bag of chips, and a few other left over's. It's not warm, but it's something in case you get hungry."

"Thank you, cher." Officer Marks southern voice got thicker. "We'll be sure to enjoy it all. And we'll bring the thermos back as soon as possible. But I promise not to walk through this door until I have your kids."

"I believe you…" Franny started to tear up again. "Thank you, both of you." She handed the things over. "And be safe." They watched the officer's drive away in their car from the porch and when they disappeared down the drive way, they went inside.

"I'm sorry I stopped your vacation." Franny sniffed.

"Franny, it's ok. Of course I'd come back!"

"And Camellia?"

"She's safe. My mum's a Cheshire, we're good at hiding. No one can find us. And Hatta is the best fighter Wonderland has ever seen, no one can win against him." Ion smiled. "Camellia is fine and enjoying her time in Baroque."

"Baroque, like the art?" Franny looked confused.

"Don't ask. It's weird, there are things about Wonderland that are exactly the same here, and things that are completely different." Maia sighed. "It's odd." She looked at Ion. He was staring at her. It was the quietest he had ever been. "What?"

"Can I ask now?"

"Sure." (how bad could it be?).

"Why do you only have one moon? Why is there a tangy smell in the air? How do cars work? What is café au lait? Why are they called police? What were those things on their belts?"

"Ion." Maia tried to get his attention as he kept spouting out questions. "Ion! Stop!" Maia sighed when he stopped talking. "I'm going to make this very easy for you." She dragged him up to her room. "This is a laptop." She showed him how it worked and how to get to google. "Don't trust everything you read because anyone can put things on the internet."

"It's like the Announcer." Ion mumbled and Maia nodded. "So I can type a question in here and I can find the answers?"

"Yes. And when you come into our world, here." She handed him a small black book, much like her book, and a pen. "Carry it with you, write down the questions you get and look them up later."

"This is like your book? I always wondered what you were doing with that book."

"Well now you know."

"Out of all the things I expected about you, being from Alice's World was not one of them. It all makes sense now though, you're an otherworlder."

"Yes… Uhm, you can stay in my room tonight. I'll bunk with Franny." But when she went to wake him up for breakfast, she found that he hadn't moved. He was still hunched over the computer.

"He's still reading?" Franny asked.

"Yea, he's still in the same place. Except he took his hat and his shirt off."

"He took his shirt off?"

"Yea, get use to the toplessness. Cheshires don't like a lot of clothes. It's too constricting for them." Maia sighed. "And god, his body… It should be against the law to cover that up."

"Is it now?" Maia froze as Ion's voice floated across the room. "Hatta and I had a bet bout how long it would take for ya to admit ya like our bodies."

"Shut up…" Maia blushed.

"But don't you like fine specimen of men?"

'I'm going to kill him.' Maia thought to herself. 'Hatter is so dead.'

"They're real." Franny gasped. She was sitting on the couch with Ion sitting in front of her between her legs. He was flipping through the channels on the T.V and Franny was inspecting his ear. "These ears are real." She started to scratch the area around his ears. His eyes closed and his mouth turned into a smile. "You're purring!"

"I am a Cheshire." Ion shrugged. "We purr when we're happy."

"You're like a cat."

"She is my mother."

"No, she means like a cat. Not your mother Kat." Maia laughed. "It's a type of animal." Maia took the remote from him. She spent a few minutes flipping through the channels before she came to the Animal Channel. They only had to watch for a few minutes before a commercial for a big cat show came on. Ion perked up as he watched them.

"THAT is a cat?"

"That's a big cat. There are two types, a big cat and a domestic cat. You're more like a domestic cat actually." Franny explained. "You purr. Big cats don't purr."

"Can we stay on this channel?" Ion asked.

"Sure." They stayed on the channel and watched a special about penguins. A few minutes into the show, Franny's ball warmed up and Hatter's voice came through. "Hello Hatter." Maia picked up the ball. She had left her crystal ball with Hatter.

"How are things there?"

"They haven't found anything yet. But they've been out all night searching, so they might have found something." Maia shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "How's Camellia?"

"She's great. Kat took her out on a sail boat yesterday. The captain let her steer it for a few minutes."

"Sounds fun." Franny smiled.

"I think she knows something bad has happened." Hatter sighed. "She's not worrying about it, but she knows. She's been asking when she's going home."

"Can you guys keep her there for the full two weeks?"

"We'll keep her here for as long as you wish. We can travel to other places if need be." Maia looked at Franny. Worry made her face taunt.

"No, that won't be needed. Thank you though."

"How's Ion?" Ion reached out and snatched the crystal ball.

"I'm fine!" Ion growled. "I'll be back when the kids have been found. Their out in the middle of nowhere here! Their closest neighbor is kishometers away!"

"Yes but there are guns in this house and we know how to use them." Franny pushed him in the head. "We hide them from the kids but we can get to them easily."

"What is a gun?" Ion asked and Maia pointed to his book. "Right. Write it down." He tossed the ball back to her and grabbed his book. "How do you spell it?"

"Can Franny talk to Camellia?" Maia asked.

"Of course. Give me a minute, she's in Kat's room. They're sharing a room now." Maia handed the ball to Franny, who walked out of the room with it.

"Can I see this gun?" Ion asked.

"No. That's a very bad idea." Maia rubbed her forehead. "I'm surprised that Maddion could put up with me for so long. I can barely stand all of your questions."

"Hatta's very patient. It's what happens when you live a long life." Ion was intently focused on the TV, writing down questions. That was all he said on the matter though. Maia tried not to think about how old Hatter was (especially since she still didn't know). She watched as Ion leaned forward when a domestic cat was shown on the TV.

"Let's go to the pet store." Maia stood up and shut the T.V off.

"What?" Ion seemed dazed.

"Just put your hat on and let's go. Franny we're going out!"

"I want it."

"You can't have it."

"But I want it!" Ion's face was pressed up against the glass of the kitten room.

"He, the gray one is a male."

"Well I want him."

"You're like a child." Maia sighed. "Have you ever had a pet?"

"I tried to bring a baby bandersnatch home once." Ion looked down at her innocently. "Mum was pretty mad at me."

"I can see why." Maia looked at the little gray kitten who was staring at Ion.

"It's hard to have a pet when you move around so much… the Cheshire Colony doesn't stay in one place for long. Pets don't usually like that. Or they run away or escape. Or they get left behind." Ion's face was sad. "But this cat has a lot of the same characteristics as a Cheshire. It's obvious from the show we watched earlier and its physical characteristics."

"Fine." Maia said after a long time. "It looks like I'm buying you a cat." She went over to the door and knocked on it. The caretaker opened the top of the half door with a large smile. "The small gray one please?"

"Oh you mean Jackson!" the woman smiled and picked up the small gray kitten. "He and all of his siblings were named after the presidents. This is Andrew Jackson. You can change it of course." She handed the kitten over to Ion, who held his hands out for him. "Let me get his paper work. You can pay for him up front." She walked away to get the paperwork.

"His eyes are almost like mine." Ion looked straight into Jackson's rusty yellow eyes.

"Do you want to keep his name? Or change it?"

"Andrew Jackson sounds so different, kind of special. I like it." Maia sighed and decided not to explain to him how common the name was. After all, in Wonderland, those names might be uncommon. "He likes me!" Ion smiled when Jackson started to lick his nose. "Thank you Maia! I'll pay you back!"

"It's ok, don't worry about the money." Maia smiled. The caretaker came back and handed over the paper work for the kitten. "Has he had all of his shots?"

"Yes but he hasn't been neutered yet."

"Neutered?" Ion looked confused.

"I'll explain it later." Maia gave him a light shove. "Let's go get him a cage."

"A cage? We can't get him a cage! That's cruel."

"Then we at least have to get him a harness and a leash, alright?"

"Fair enough."

"Maia, what's wrong?" Ion asked but Maia couldn't hear him. Adrenaline was rushing through her and anger was filling her vision. She could see Jonathan. "Maia, are you okay?"

Maia nodded numbly and started to walk towards Jonathan. He was messing with something in his trunk so his back was to her. She dropped her bag and picked up her pace the closer she got. When she was only a few feet from him, he heard her rushing steps. He turned just in time for Maia to pull her arm back and punched him in the face. "Maia?" Jonathan yelled as he staggered away. His hand clutched his face. "What the hell?"

"Where are they?" Maia tried to grab a hold of him but he slipped out of her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked.

"The kids!" Maia was enraged. "Joshua and Georgiana!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your face says differently." Ion mumbled. Jonathan finally noticed Ion and his eyes widened in fear. "Now, where are they? If you tell us now, we'll call the cops."

"Call the cops?" Jonathan sputtered. He was cornered against the car, Maia and Ion only a few feet from him. "Why would I do that?"

"Trust me, you'd rather deal with the cops than with me." Ion handed Jackson to Maia and cracked his knuckled threateningly. "So, what's it gonna be?"

He ran and Ion was on him in 5 seconds, pinning Jonathan to the ground. "Call those cops of yours Maia. I won't be able to keep from hurting him for long."

"Alright Miss Hardsey, we know you want to take your children home but we need to ask Joshua what happened." Officer Marks put his hand on Franny, who was hugging her two children.

"Can I be in there with him?"

"Of course. Miss Maia and Mr. Cheshire will be joining us to explain the parking lot incident."

"Yes sir." Maia sighed as her purse squirmed. Ion didn't want to leave Jackson in the car, so he put him in her purse. She was about to protest but Franny had shown up crying. Maia had to calm her until the police brought the children to the station.

Officer Marks lead them into a conference room where Officer Hamlton was preparing affidavits. They all took their seats and Officer Hamlton started. "Joshua. Can you tell us what happened when your mother went to make you and your sister lunch?"

"Yes…" Joshua nodded. "Dad said that mommy wouldn't mind if we went with him to get ice cream. He also said he wanted to get mommy a present."

"What did you do?"

"I went to the car with Dad and Georgiana and we went and got ice cream."

"Do you remember where you get ice cream?" Maia asked.

"The one with the big cow with the pink lips that you took us to the other day!" He explained quickly.

"Maggie Moo's?" Joshua nodded at Officer Marks. "Where did you go after that?"

"He brought us to a different place. The place you got me from. When we got there he said that mommy didn't want us so we had to live there now." Franny gasped and tears started to freshen her eyes. "I know it's not true mommy!" Joshua crawled into his moms lap and hugged her tightly, being careful of Georgiana.

"What happened next hunny?" Franny wrapped her free arm around him.

"He introduced us to this nasty lady with ugly hair! He wanted us to call her mommy. She made Georgiana cry." Joshua glared at the table. "She was mean and bossy. She wouldn't let me outside to play."

"You can outside the minute we get home." Franny promised.

"Joshua, did your father ask about your other sister Camellia?" Maia stiffened at Officer Hamilton's question.

"Yes. But I told him he couldn't get her because she was in Wonderland!"

"Wonderland?" Officer Hamlton's eyes widened.

"It's what we call my friends place." Ion shrugged. "Ya know, last name Cheshire, Cheshire cat. And everyone calls him Hatta cuz of his hat collection. Ion laughed. "We just call it Wonderland."

"Makes sense." Officer Marks shrugged. "Sounds fun. And Camellia is still there?"

"She'll be home soon now that we know everything's okay." Maia sighed. She hoped they didn't have to ride the Knight as fast this time. There was a rumpled sound and a meow coming from Maia's purse. All eyes landed on her and she flushed red.

"Miss. Hardsey, is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Maia?" Hatter's voice responded finally.

"Hey Maddion."

"How're things on your side?"

"It's good. We got them back."

"That's great! Will you be coming back soon then?"

"Yes." Maia looked out the window. Ion was running around the backyard with Joshua, playing a game. Franny was lying on the old white wicker couch with Georgiana snuggled into her. "Franny wants Camellia back. Ion will be staying here while I come get Camellia. One of the kidnappers hasn't been found yet."

"Kat won't be pleased but she'll understand… How's Ion's curiosity?"

"He'll come home to Wonderland." Maia smirked. I'm certain of it. He'll roam here a bit, but he'll always come home." The line was silent and for a moment, Maia thought Hatter hung up on her.

"I'll meet you at my house in a few hours to get you. If my Knight is up to it, it won't be long."

"Why can't you just bring her to your house?"

"There's something here you need to see. Something I found."

"Something I found" the words pounded in Maia's head. "He's found something about Annabell."


	9. The Wild Knight And HannahMarie

AN: Hey guys. My birthday was yesterday. And do you know what would be a great present? If someone, anyone, would review. Just once. please?

CHAPTER NINE

The Wild Knight and Hannah Marie's Secret

"Maia, wake up." Hatter's voice invaded Maia's colorful dream. In her dream she had been running through the Whispering Willows. She was chasing Jackson, who was very fast for a kitten. She felt like something was wrong, but couldn't figure it out.

"It has fangs!" Jackson yelled back at her. They reached a clearing and Maia was immediately drawn to a snow white rabbit. "Careful! It has fangs!"

"Curiouser and curiouser." Maia said and walked closer to the rabbit. "A rabbit cannot have fangs; it's an herbivore after all."

"Maia!"

"And if he does have fangs, he's too small to do any harm to me." There was a ticking noise.

"It has fangs!" Jackson warned again.

"It's just a bunny, it can't do much." The ticking got louder. The rabbit smiled when Maia was only a few feet away. It had large fangs, too big for its soft white head. "What big teeth you have." The ticking was loud now, ringing in her ears. She couldn't even heart her heartbeat over the ticking, but she knew it must be loud.

"It's never a good thing when you can't hear your own heart…" Jackson sighed.

The rabbit lunged.

"Maia! Wake up!" Maia's eyes flew open and she let out a gasp. "Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare." Maia's hands were clutching Hatter's arms.

"They why can't I feel my arm?" Maia let go hastily.

"Sorry." She sat up.

"It's okay." He pulled her into a hug. "What was it about?"

"I can't fully remember." Maia sighed. "I do remember…that Cheshire's are supposed to smile, not rabbits."

"And I thought I was the mad one?" Hatter teased. "Come, there's still enough day light left. If we hurry we can get back to Baroque with enough time to… see it." Maia was immediately up and grabbing her shoes. She had been waiting for Hatter, who had called her about 30 minutes ago to say he was close to the house. And it seems she fell asleep on her bed while waiting.

"What is it?" Maia asked and followed him out of the room, and down the stairs.

"You'll just have to see for yourself." She could only see his back, but she was sure that his face held a devious smirk. When they got outside and walked up to the Knight, Maia frowned. "What's wrong? Illion is a great Knight."

"These things are almost like riding roller coasters." She hesitated as she walked up to Illion. "Do we have to ride it super fast?"

"If you want to get there within the next two hours…"

"Alright." Maia sighed. "Will you help me up?" Hatter's grin widened and he grabbed her by the waist. "Hatter!" She screeched as he quickly swung her up on the Knight. Hatter lifted and swung himself up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to take the reins with a chuckle.

"Maddion." He whispered in her ear. "I'd hate to have to keep reminding you."

"You're incorrigible."

"Really? Ion said you thought I was a fine specimen of man." Maia reminded herself not to elbow Hatter. He was driving this beast after all. (Once they got down though was another question entirely).

"Lebanna Austel." Maia gasped as she read the sign in front of the house. The house was a small cottage on the outskirts of Baroque, a few blocks from the surrounding wall.

"A few weeks ago, you mentioned that the name of your family's estate, the one you now own, was known as the Austel Plantation." Hatter tied the Knight's reins to the strong white fence that surrounded the house. "I then remembered that I had met a woman close to 85 years ago. She introduced herself as Anna Austel. And she had beautiful hazel eyes, like yours." Hatter opened the fence for her. "I did some searching and found out that she's been missing for about 4 months now."

"You mean… She's been missing since Annabel died." Maia held her breath for a few minutes. "What if we're wrong?"

"I wouldn't have brought you here if unless I was sure I was right." Hatter held out his hand. "It's okay Maia." She placed his hand into his and he gently led her up to the front door. "I got this from her neighbor." He held out a key.

"How did you-"

"I told her the truth; that her niece had been looking for her for a few months and just found out about this place." Hatter placed the key in her free hand. "Go ahead." Maia slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The clicks of the lock seemed creepy to Maia but she pushed the door open anyways. She took another deep breath, let go of Hatter's hand, and entered the house.

It was exactly as Maia expected. Blue had been Annabell's favorite color, and it was overused everywhere. Annabell had good sense when it came to interior design, but in her own private place she didn't care. The front door led into a foyer and stairwell, done in light and dark blues. The living room was very much the same colors, but with white furniture. The whole house, that Maia roamed slowly, was blue and white.

Everything was just like Annabell, but to Maia, it still could have been anyone's house. There were knick knacks and decorative items, but no personal items. At least, there weren't any until Maia reached the master bedroom (only one of two rooms in the house). It was done much like her room at Maia's house, except there were pictures covering the wall. There was everything from sepia pictures of her parents and family long since passed, to pictures of Franny and MarieAnne's children. Maia found her picture on Annabell's night stand.

The picture was from Maia's high school graduation. Annabell was in the picture next to her, a large smile on her face. Annabell was shorter than Maia due to age and her hair had turned white before Maia knew her, but she had the same hazel eyes as Maia. "Maia?"

Maia looked up at Hatter and sat on the bed, the picture frame in her hands. "This was the day she gave me money for college. She saved up for years, she even had a part time job for a while at a post office. All to pay for me to get an education." Hatter didn't say anything, but just sat down next to her. "She didn't get to go to school. It wasn't something that was proper for a southern woman in her generation. But she knew how important it was for me to further my education."

Maia ran her fingers over the picture. Something wet fell on it. She wiped it off, but another one took its place. Hatter put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "I'm sorry I keep crying on you." She sniffled.

"It's ok." He whispered. "I rather like holding you. Although I wish it was for a happier reason."

"How c-can I not be happy?" Maia hiccupped as she tried to talk through her tears. "I finally found out about her in Wonderland. You found where she lived for crying out loud. I-I am h-happy."

"You miss her. It's okay to miss her." Hatter sighed and pulled her closer. He laid back and pulled them both onto the bed. "It's dusty, but it's comfortable." He said, mentioning the bed.

"If you tell me to sleep, like last time, I will hit you."

"If you don't want to sleep, I have a few ideas that can keep you up."

"You are turning into a pervy old bastard."

"What's a bastard?"

"You know, my insults can't work as well if you don't know what I'm saying." Maia was quite after that. They were lying on their backs and she was using Hatter's arm as a pillow. He was using his free hand to gently move his fingers against the back of her hand that was lying on her stomach. She had lain with him like this before but she couldn't push it to the back of her mind anymore. She knew something had changed. They had crossed a line, and no matter how small it was, it changed something between them. So she decided to cross another line. "H-… Maddion, how old are you?" He immediately stiffened (and not the way all you dirty minded people think).

He was quite and Maia knew he was thinking hard. "Honestly? I lost count after the Diamond Wars."

"Where's your clock?" he sighed at her next question. His hand left her hand and she could tell from his next sigh that he was pushing his hand through his hair. He always had a more relaxed sigh when he did so. "Well?"

"You've wanted to ask this for a long time haven't you?" Maia nodded. "It's a long story, but the jest of it is it broke many years ago."

"Before the Diamond Wars?"

"Yes." Maia knew she wasn't going to get more out of him. And it would be wrong to ask more from him. She sighed inwardly and knew that she shouldn't push; he would tell her if he wanted her to know. It was amazing enough that he told her this much. "Will you tell me about meeting Annabell?"

"Sure." And so he talked in great detail of that night he met her at the annual Queen's ball (a story that you will have to wait a long time to hear I'm afraid). After a bit of prompting, he then told her fanatical stories about those she had met, and those she hadn't. Most of them had her crying in laughter for how crazy they were. And that's how they spent the night. In the early hours of the morning they fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

In the late morning, they searched the kitchen for food, to no avail. It was a useless hope, since no one had been here in 4 months, but they decided trying wouldn't hurt. Sadly it did. Whatever was left in there had grown. Hatter had slammed the door shut quickly and pressed his back against it. It was comical to see because his eyes were wide and his lip was pursed but there was a child like fear in his eyes. He had then warned her to never open it because there was a monster in there.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Hatter pushed against the door, making sure it was closed tightly. "It'll be fine when it's closed. We'll get a mempster on our way back to the Inn."

"Mempster?"

"It'll get rid of the monster. It's a mempster's job to rid houses of monsters."

"So this monster is like, a bug?" The look Hatter gave her told her otherwise. "Oh. Well if I know Annabell, she'll have a garden in the back yard." And she did. But along with the overgrown garden there was a small stable with a docile looking gray Knight.

"Ah, the Wild Knight." Hatter went over and pet the Knight's nose.

"The Wild Knight?"

"There was a Knight that would roam the Chorus Forest the past 40 years. Everyone thought it was just a stray Knight. And no one could catch it. But it seems it was Annabell's." Hatter motioned to the open stall door. "And it comes and goes as it pleases."

"Then how did she use him?"

"When she exited her mirror, she probably had a calling whistle tuned just for her ears." Hatter went over to the garden. He searched for a few minutes and reached down. He tugged and soon pulled a large carrot out of the ground. He brushed it off the best he could and held it up to the Knight. "I'm curious as to your name, beautiful mare."

"Sweets." Maia smiled and the Knight's ears picked up at the name. "She always named her horses that." Hatter held the carrot out and the Knight munched on it happily. "Can we take her with us?"

"If you wish." Hatter shrugged. "I'm sure the saddle should be around here somewhere. Why don't you look for a few tasty snacks and I'll saddle her up?"

"Sure." And soon they set to work. The only edible thing Maia could find in the garden where the large carrots. She grabbed two and went back inside to wash them. When she came out, Sweets was saddled up and Hatter helped her up. He lead Sweet's around the side of the house and was soon on his own Knight.

They let the Knights walk through the town at their own pace. Maia enjoyed the view of the town and trusted that Sweets knew where to go. It was almost 15 minutes later when Maia reached out and grabbed Hatter, who was riding next to her. "Maia?"

"That woman, there." She pointed far into the crowd at a gray haired woman dressed in bright yellow. She was walking away from them, through the busy streets. "The one in the yellow."

"I think… yes…" Hatter's eyes narrowed as they followed the woman through the crowd. "Ellis Bell. That's Ellis Bell."

"Do you know everyone in Wonderland?" she mumbled and looked at him in the corner of the eye.

"I'm sure there is a child being born this very moment I have yet to meet." Hatter smirked. "Do you know her?"

"I think I do…" Maia searched, but the woman was gone.

"Aunt Maia!" Camellia ran across the restaurant to throw herself at Maia. "I thought you were supposed to be back last night."

"We got delayed." Hatter patted Camellia on the head as he walked by them to the table.

"How's mommy?" Camellia asked and they started walking towards the table where everyone was eating lunch.

"Good."Maia sighed. "Why were you running?"

"Running?" she asked innocently.

"Yes. Running."

"I don't know what you're talking about Aunty Maia." Maia narrowed her eyes at her niece then looked at Hatter.

"What are you teaching her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Maia." Hatter's eyes were wide and innocent.

'Too innocent…' Maia thought to herself and sat down at the table.

"Is everything good back home?" Deedle asked. "Hatter said there was a problem with your house."

"Yes." Maia smiled. "How was Camellia while I was gone?" Camellia and Dumini rattled on about the few days Maia was gone, but she barely heard any of it. For the first time since she had entered Wonderland, her mind wasn't there. It was back home.

A few weeks later Maia found herself in front of Hannah Marie's door. Hannah Marie's house was almost as old as Maia's house. According to a few old plantation ledgers, Maia's family helped build the house and the two family's had been friends ever since. The house was a smaller than Maia's but it matched it as if they were sisters.

"Maia!" Hannah Marie smiled when she opened the door. "What a wonderful surprise! Please come in, I was about to sit down for lunch, would you like to join me?"

"I have something to ask you…" Maia entered the house carefully. "It won't take long…"

"Nonsense, you're staying for lunch." Hannah Marie's mouth was in a sweet winkled smile. Maia studied her while she led them into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch. Maia didn't know why, but she felt a little betrayed by Hannah Marie. If Hannah had known about Annabell and Wonderland, why didn't she say anything? "What did you want to ask dear?"

"Do you recognize this?" Maia pulled the piece of fabric out of her purse. It was a small version of the Spade's Domain flag. It was fancy, with a black spade seated in swirls. Hannah Marie paused when her eyes fell on it and Maia heard her breath catch.

"Maia-"

"Please don't lie to me Hannah Marie." Maia smiled. "I just want to know if you recognize it." Hannah sat down, wiping her hands on a wash cloth. Maia already had her answer, but she wanted to hear it.

"Did you find a mirror or a rabbit hole?"

"I have a mirror. Rabbit holes were all filled after Alice." Maia watched as Hannah Marie ran her fingers lovingly over the flag. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know for certain if you knew or not." Hannah Marie sighed. "And I only had suspicions that Annabell knew about Wonderland. I think we were both to afraid to ask each other. How did you know it was me?"

"Ellis Bell is the author of Wuthering Heights, your favorite book. Why were you scared?"

"I don't know about Annabell, but I didn't want to lose my mirror. It was given to me by my sister." Maia's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"No one talks about it. They think she was kidnapped. Her case still hasn't been solved, at least not by this world." Hannah gave a secret smile. "But my sister, SallyMae, ran away."

"To Wonderland." Maia smiled. "Why?"

"She fell in love." Hannah shrugged. "But before she left she showed me how to get to the mirror." Hannah didn't tell where the mirror was and Maia respected that because she wasn't saying where her mirror was either. "She lives in Baroque with her husband. She has 5 children and 6 grandchildren with another on the way."

"Does she need a clock?"

"Her husband got one for her somehow. I never asked." Hannah shrugged. "We didn't know what would happen if she didn't have one, they made sure she had one. I still don't understand how it works."

"I don't understand how half the things in Wonderland work." Maia shook her head. "It's impossible getting answers from Maddion or Kat."

"Maddion?"

"Oh yea, that's the Mad Hatter's first name." Maia explained. "And Kat is-"

"The Cheshire cat. How did you become friends with them?" Hannah was amazed as Maia shared the story. "How amazing. Hatter is famous and legendary in the Spades Domain."

"Why is he so famous?" Maia was disappointed when Hannah said she didn't know. She was hopeful that she would finally learn more about Hatter.

"I'll ask my brother in law for you. You will have to join us for dinner once and meet my Wonderland family." Hannah took her hand. "I'm so glad I can finally talk to someone about this."

"Me too." Maia agreed. "Now, what's for lunch?"

"Ion, it's time for you to go home." Maia's hands were on her hips as she started at the Cheshire. He hadn't left the house for a week, reading everything he could get his hands on and watching TV almost religiously.

"What?" His eyes widened. "But there are still all those books in the library!" Maia sighed. If he thought that their small library was big, she didn't want to show him the University library (which was the closest library).

"You have books in Wonderland."

"Yea but there's science here! And people answer questions!" Ion would have continued if Maia hadn't held up her hand.

"You can borrow the books whenever you want." Maia sighed. "As long as Hatter lets you in his house, you are more than welcome in mine. But be careful because your coming through my bedroom."

"Thank ya Maia!" Ion jumped up and pulled Maia into a hug. "Can you help me carry some of them back to Hatta's? I have to get Jackson." After a few minutes, Ion and Maia had everything he needed and they walked up the passageway and into Hatter's house.

"Do you have enough books?" Hatter asked when they ran into him on the stairs. Maia had at least ten books in her hands. "And what is that?" He pointed to Jackson.

"Ion is borrowing these. Can we put them in your office?" Hatter nodded. "And that is Jackson. He's a cat."

"Would you like to hold him?" Ion asked and held the kitten out.

"No." Hatter sneered at the cat. "Is it house trained?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it." Ion's tail was curled in happiness. "And it won't matter at the Cheshire camp."

"Does your mom know?" Ion's ears fell back a little bit. "I thought so. Good luck." Hatter took some of the books Maia was carrying and the ones Ion was carrying. "Come on Maia, something came by post for you while you were gone." Maia followed Hatter down the stairs and into the office. They put the books on a side table and Hatter sat down in his large orange office chair. Maia sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk that wasn't nearly as obscene as his. "Here." He reached across the desk and handed her a thick sealed envelope. "I didn't open it but I have an idea of what it is."

Maia ran her finger over the wax seal. It was a deep red wax and the insignia had a crown on it. Maia didn't recognize it but slid her finger between the papers and broke the seal. When she opened it she found beautiful curvy cursive ink sprawled across the page. "To Maia Hardesy, via the Mad Hatter's home, Bumbler Corner, Wonderopolis…" She read out loud. "You are sparklingly invited to the Queen's Ball…." Maia read it to herself after that. It didn't say much, just that she was invited and expected to dress accordingly. "A ball?"

"Yes. It happens every year. All the Queen's in the land gather together and have a peaceful ball. All magic falls away at the door and everyone is equal. It's a masque." Hatter's eyes were dark. "Dosovo delivered that. He says he'll be watching for you."

"When is it?"

"You want to go?" Hatter asked.

"Why not?" Maia asked.

"Dosovo will be waiting for you. It isn't safe." Maia scoffed at his answer.

"You keep telling me that this isn't safe and that isn't safe. So far…" Maia took a deep breath. "So far this world is much safer than mine." There, she said it out loud. It wasn't exactly what she had been thinking, but it was close. Wonderland seemed better than her world.

"I will agree I like my world much better." His eyes hardened. "But Dosovo is something dangerous. He is not someone to be taken lightly. I've seen him…" Hatter paused. "I've seen him execute whole families."

"I'm not saying I trust the man," (rabbit I'd like to point out). "But everyone in Wonderland is going. And I'm expected to attend." She tossed the letter onto the desk. "Give me a better reason that I shouldn't go?"

"Because…" Hatter stood up and his height was imposing for the first time in months. "This isn't your world. You are only a visitor." He walked around the desk and stalked out of the room.

"I am only a visitor…" She whispered to herself as she mulled over his words. "Only a visitor…"


	10. Maia's Dress and Hatter's Fear

AN: Thank you for reviewing JenxMusic! You are officially my favorite person on . And I know that it seems a lot of people know about Wonderland but there's an explanation for it. It's going to be a mystery for a while though. And I know the story feels like it's repeating itself but I had to have a few things laid out before I can finish the story and it was hard to get it in. This is only a "first draft" and constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, I'm glad you like my Hatter. I wanted a more suave character but to still have some mental problems. Thank you so much for your review! :)

CHAPTER TEN

Maia's Dress and Hatter's Fear

"You're going to the ball?" Kat whispered. They were in the Great Library in the heart of Wonderopolis. The Great Library was a much visited spot for Maia, even though it gave her a headache sometimes. The place was done in white marble and red drapes and the stairs and shelves defied gravity. It reminded her of one of Escher's staircase pictures because nothing leads where it should.

She used to read the law books (law being her passion in life if you remember correctly). Now she was more interested in the history books; mainly from before the Breaking of the Looking Glass. "Aren't library's supposed to be quite?" Maia turned the page of her book slowly. There were sketches here and there in the book and they were quite interesting. Most were of buildings and weird houses but there were a few of daily living.

"A quite library?" Kat tilted her head and one of her ears twitched. "If it was quite, how could people debate what was in the books?"

"Fair point…" Maia pursed her lips, not really agreeing. "And yes, I'm going to the ball. Hatter doesn't think I should go."

"I agree with him." Maia glared at Kat over the book. "It just seems like Dosovo has a tugley tove up his sleeve." Maia glare turned into confusion. Kat went to speak again but Maia held up her hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine with not understanding the tugley tove comment…" Maia sighed. "You guys keep saying I'm in danger of this, I'm in danger of that. Well nothing has happened to me yet. I doubt that something will happen at a ball filled with hundreds of people."

"Maia, you don't understand how devious Dosovo is…" Kat whispered and leaned in closer. "He has a network of Watchers that spreads farther than the Queen of Hearts."

"Watchers?"

"They…" Kat seemed to struggle for the words. "Watch you without you knowing. They take notes. Collect information."

"We call those spies." Maia whispered back.

"Interesting." Kat leaned back in her chair. "My point is, he's like a Borogove who's smelt fresh blood. He won't stop until he's got his prey. And you, Maia dear, are prey."

"He's a stupid _rabbit_." Maia mumbled as she turned another page. The page was another sketch of daily life back then. It was two children sitting on the ground eating. The picture was in black and white so the only thing she could tell was that one had dark hair and the other had light hair. One was in a cloak that seemed too big for his body and he had his watch displayed proudly around his neck. The other was in a baggy shirt and stocking looking pants. On his head was a cap with a feather in it. Unlike most of the other pictures, this one didn't have a caption. "Look at this." Maia laid the book on the table and turned it so Kat could look at it.

"That's an early sketch of Time." Kat pointed to the child with the clock. "The cloak and the watch are sort of symbols for him." She saved the page with a finger and started to flip through the book. "Here." She stopped at another sketch. It was a cloaked figure with its hood up. In his hands was a large pocket watch with a thick gold chain.

"This reminds me of the Grim Reaper." Maia whispered. "Except he holds a scythe. He's pretty much death in the literal form."

"That's much different from Time. He makes everyone's watches. I guess you could say he's life in the 'literal form'." Kat said the last two words slowly. "He's a solitary man."

"Is his name really Time?" Kat just shrugged. Maia flipped back to the other page. She looked at the sketch of the two children more carefully. 'Didn't you get in trouble with Time?' Maia thought back to her first meeting with Hatter. "Kat, what… what happens if you make Time angry?"

"No one knows." Kat shrugged. "I suspect those that have just aren't around to talk about it."

"Or maybe they just don't want to." Maia stared at the sketch. "If you just make the eyes purple…" she looked at the other boy.

"What?" Kat asked.

"How old is Time?"

"No one knows." Kat shrugged. "Some people think he can change his age. There are older accounts than this picture that show him as an old man. Some people also think he can change shape because there are accounts of Time being a woman. All we know is that when every baby is born, a clock appears for them."

"Haven't you met Time though?"

"Yes. But I never saw his face." Kat shrugged. "And he didn't say much." Maia looked back at the sketch. "What's wrong Maia?"

"Just curious…" Maia mumbled. Kat didn't have time to ask anything else because a chime sounded and they both had to jump up. The chime sounded every hour, on the hour, to announce the hourly Caucus Race. Maia followed Kat through the stacks and the stairs, trying not to run into any of the other people who were running. They had only 15 more seconds to find an empty chair or they would have to leave without checking out a book. She didn't know WHY but it was just the way things were (Maia decided to pick her battles when it came to Wonderland).

"I have one question." Kat said when they finally sat down. She was breathing heavily (although not as bad as Maia). "What are you going to wear to the ball?"

Her hat wasn't working. Maia was glaring at herself in the mirror in her room. She had the hat Hatter gave her on her head. She was thinking about the ball, but the dingy blue hat stayed as it was. Maia closed her eyes again and concentrated. When she looked again it was still the same hat, the same jeans, and the same shirt. "It won't work." She was use to him showing up out of nowhere now. She turned and looked at Hatter who was standing in her doorway.

"Why not?"

"The ball is a no magic zone. The only magic that'll work in the ball room is the caterpillars. And that's only because we know almost nothing about it."

"I though Wonderlanders didn't care about how things worked." Maia took the hat off and placed it on her nightstand.

"We don't. But to block something you have to know how it works." Hatter shrugged. "The ball is time were there are no illusions, no magic. It's a time where the Queen's are the same as even the lowest of servants."

"And my hat works off of magic."

"Yes, it works off of my magic. And even my magic is banned from the ball." He was leaning against the door frame. His eyes slowly roamed her body. "I think I have a solution if you're willing."

'Willing?' Maia thought. 'I'm completely willing,' Maia bashed her dirty thoughts. "Uh sure." She nodded. Hatter's lips curled into a smirk as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Come on." He crooked a finger and backed into the hallway. She followed him down the spiral staircase and into his workroom. He dragged her over to a corner of the room. It had three full length mirrors placed together and a small 5 inch circular platform. Maia stepped up onto the platform and watched Hatter flutter about the room.

He pulled his suit coat off (it was a royal green today) and threw it onto a chair. He then proceeded to gather up a few different bundles of fabric ranging from midnight blue to amber to a sparkling purple. He dropped them on the floor next to her and went back for more. Suddenly Maia was surrounded in swirls of fabrics and a warning 'not to move much because you might get stuck by a pin.'

Hatter's hands worked swiftly, pinning fabric before it fell, putting a stitch in here and there, and ripping a certain fabric away when he decided he didn't want it. And he did it all without touching her. It was simply maddening (no pun intended of course). By the time he was finished, his cuff links were missing and his vest had popped a couple of buttons so it was left hanging open. His collar was popped up on one side and his shoes had gone missing.

"Alright, I think that's good enough." Hatter wiggled his fingers (he had pricked himself when he took the last pin out). He snapped his fingers and Maia noticed that her normal clothing disappeared and reappeared on the table. Now she was only in the dress and it pulled in on her, fitting like a glove, now that her other clothes were gone. "Well?" He turned her so she was facing the mirror.

"Oh my lord." Maia gasped as she looked at herself. The dress was midnight blue and hung off of her in shimmering waves. The fabric has a sheen to it that made the dress seem like it was different colors of blue but it always came back to the midnight blue. The dress was off the shoulders, with long fluttering sleeves spilling down her arms. It was floor length and looked like it had yards of fabric, but to Maia it was light. "Hatter it's beautiful!"

Suddenly Hatter turned her around and she was stuck staring up at his dark gaze. Even though she was on the platform, she was still a good 5 inches shorter than him. "What?" She shuddered at his gaze. She then got what she wanted, he finally touched her. He brushed his lips against her lips gently. Maia's eyes were wide with shock until he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against hers. As her eyes slid closed his arms slipped around her waist and her hands landed on her chest. "Maddion…" She took a deep breath when he pulled away.

"If a kiss is all it takes for you to remember my name," he chuckled. "I might do it more often." She flushed at his words. He just laughed and started to walk out of the room. "You might want to change; you don't want to wrinkle your dress before the ball." He left her standing there; breathless and in shock.

"Hiya Maia." Maia jumped when Ion entered the kitchen. She almost spilt the jaggery she was using. It was sugar, although Maia learned it was sweeter so she had to use less than she was use to. "A bit jumpy?"

"You have no idea." Maia sighed and placed her hand on her chest, waiting for her heart to slow down. She had been jumpy ever since Hatter had made her dress yesterday. He seemed to like sneaking up on her so she was paranoid that he would sneak up and try to… kiss her again (not that she should mind. I wouldn't). "What's up Ion?"

"The roof?" Ion sat at the island and gave her a crazy look. "I don't understand that phrase."

"It's pretty much.." Maia huffed. "It's… I'm just asking how your day is going."

"Fine." Ion shrugged. "Mum's forcein me ta go ta the ball."

"she's forcing you?"

"Yea. I don't wana go." Ion groaned. "All those stuff clothes. The weird girls who always ask me to dance… They don't leave me alone." He hissed.

"I'm sorry." Maia froze then turned and looked at Ion. "Did you say dancing?"

"Yea. Dancin'. Ya know it's a ball your goin' to right?" Ion quirked one of his eye brows. "Ya do know how to dance?" Maia paled.

"No." Ion let out a little growl as he sighed.

"Alright, come on." Ion stood up. "Let's go."

"what?"

"I'm gonna teach ya a simple futerwacken." Ion motioned for Maia to follow him. "Come on." Maia put down the cookie mix she was making and followed him. Ion led her to a room she had never been before. It was a sitting room done in light blues. Ion took a few minutes pushing what little furniture there was to the sides of the room.

"I'm really bad at dancing." Maia declared when Ion dragged her to the middle of the room. "And if the futerwacken is what I think it is, I don't want to do it!" the only image she had in her mind was Johnny Depp's body doing impossible twists.

"I promise you, it's a simple 1, 2, step." Ion faced her and placed a hand on her waist. He put his hand on his shoulder and took her other hand in his. "You just follow my lead." He then went through the motions of the dance with her.

"This is waltzing." Maia said after he went through the basics. "It's common in my world."

"Then you won't have a problem dancin' at the ball." Maia paled.

"Maybe we should practice more…"

Maia spent the rest of the week jumping every time she was in the same room as Hatter. She had never been this hyper aware of someone before. She was noticing his habit much more. She noticed how he went barefoot whenever he could, no matter how fancy his suit. She also caught him randomly cutting pieces of his hair off when he was sewing. She asked him why and he said "It keeps getting in my way."

He was always groggy in the morning, and was up at odd hours. He also burnt hat's he deemed failures. For as sane as he seemed, he had many weird habits. Kat told her "don't we all?" when she brought it up in conversation. One thing kept bothering Maia, and that was the sketch of Time and the other boy. She came close to asking him once, but she was frozen under his look.

And he was acting different around her. He would get close, just to walk away. It was like he was playing a game with her. That little smirk of his was getting on her nerves (as sexy as it was). "Maddion." Maia pushed the door to the store room with her back. He was standing on the ledge and he looked down at her as she walked up the slope. "Cookie?" she was holding a plate with two dozen cookies on it.

"I'd love one." He picked up a cookie off the plate and slid it into his mouth. The store room had a few people in it, like always around this time. "I'm a little disappointed that you remembered to call me by name." He mentioned as he finished the cookie. "I've been waiting for a good opportunity to remind you."

"How would you remind me?" Maia challenged. She figured that since they were around other people he'd back down or explain a little. Instead his lips just tilted to a smirk and he leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled back a little. "You asked." He whispered and took another cookie before standing up straight again. His height bothered her because he had to lean down to kiss her (in the back of her mind she reminded herself she should be more worried about the kissing in general). And his little game bothered her. She was growing a new list of questions and they all seemed to be about him. She swore as she left the store room that she was going to get her answers one way or another. (She also swore she heard him say 2 for 2)

A few nights later, Maia got her answers easier than expected. She had been sleeping when the need to use the bathroom woke her up. It was still dark when she shuffled to the bathroom. And when she sleepily shuffled back she heard a strange noise comeing from Hatter's room. She stood in front of his door until she recognized a muffled scream. "Maddion?" She knocked on the door. She heard another scream. "Maddion!" she knocked louder and the noise stopped.

"Come in." she opened the door and went to reach for the light. "No light please." She only agreed because the moon was creating enough light for her to see most of the room.

"What's wrong?" She took a few step closer to the bed. She could see all of the bed except where Hatter's body came out of the covers. His arm appeared in the silver moon light and he held his hand out for her.

"Join me?" She bit her lip and with little hesitation she crawled into the bed and laid down in his arms. "It was a nightmare, nothing more."

"A nightmare?" Maia repeated. "about the diamond wars?" She could feel his body tighten. He slowly let out his breath and the arm that wasn't wrapped around her reached up to rub his head.

"Yes. It was about the Diamond Wars."

"Do you have these nightmares often?"

"Not as much recently." His hand was trailing shapes on her arm. "There have been other things to distract me."

"What are the nightmares like?"

Hatter didn't answer her for a long time. "It's about the things I did… The things I regret…" Maia decided to change the subject.

"The Diamond War's started long before Alice…"

"You're point?"

"Everyone who was directly involved with Alice was given new clocks to live however long they wanted. But unless you were given a watch during the Diamond Wars, you would have been dead by the time Alice came around." Maia pressed the side of her face against his bare chest. "Hatter, what happened between you and Time?"

"I have nothing to do with Time."

"Anymore." She corrected him. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him. "But you two were friends when you were kids, weren't you?"

"How did you find that out?" Hatter narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lawyer." She shrugged. "I'm good at reading books and putting two and two together."

"I never liked math or reading when I was little." Hatter looked away from her. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out something and handed it to Maia. "It's for you. Wear it to the ball." Maia allowed the small diversion and looked at the object. It was a pocket watch that was about 2 inches in diameter and the cover had a beautiful relief of a garden of roses. She opened it and a soft melody started to play. The hands were beautiful and intricate. They were showing that the time was 3:30, even though it was around 2 in the morning.

"Maddion, it's beautiful." Maia closed it gently and looked at him. His eyes seemed to be shining in the dark as he took the chain and hung it over her head to lie on her neck.

"It's my watch." Her eyes widened. "It's broken."

"What?"

"We count time differently here. Our eras are based on who is Time. When I was born, Ruthita was the Time Master. He loved music and put a little music box in each." He ran his fingers on the watch lovingly. "They're considered hard to find now since most have been buried with their watches as is custom."

"Why did it break?"

"I grew up near Ruthia's son, Renvard. We were friends I suppose." Hatter pulled her down to lay down again. "We were both learning our father's trade. Me hats, him clocks. He didn't have the power to tie people's lives to it yet and I wasn't able to put magic into mine, but we both had talent."

"How long ago was this?"

"Longer than I can remember." Hatter sighed. "We got into an argument one day, somewhere near my 25th birthday. His father had passed away at this point and he had taken over. In a fit of anger, he broke my watch and we haven't spoken since."

"But… it's been hundreds of years then."

"He swore he was never going to fix it. I had done something unforgivable and he was cursing me to the same fate as those who are Time Masters."

"What did you do?" She had to know. She had to ask.

"It was all over a girl." Hatter laughed. "We were both foolish and wanted her. I wanted her even at the expense of my friendship."

"Did you get her?"

"She ended up being with someone else entirely. In the end, I had a broken nose, a broken watch, and a broken friendship." Hatter sighed. "I didn't think that my watch being broken was that serious until everyone started to age and I stayed the same… Then they died. And the world slowly turned dangerous."

"The Breaking of the Looking Glasses?"

"Yes." Sometime else tugged at Maia's mind.

"Maddion… are you… afraid of the mirrors?" He was dead still. Then he pushed her onto her back and towered over her, his face close to her's. "And don't try to distract me by kissing me, which we'll talk about later." He chuckled and buried his face in the nook of her neck.

"I'm afraid of being stuck away from Wonderland." Hatter whispered so low she barely heard it. "It's bad enough watching the world turn without you. It'd be worse if it was a world I could barely comprehend." They laid together for a few minutes before Maia decided it was time to go back ot her room or she'd fall asleep. "Stay. Please. I wont have anymore nightmares if you're here."

"Will you put pants on?" She knew he was naked under the covers.

"If you wish. Although I promise you I'm much more fun without pants."


	11. The Ball And The Queen's Secret

AN: I've decided to change the title of the story to "Reaching the Key" once I've revised it. Like? Dislike? Also, I know there's a drastic change in Georgiana's speech since the beginning of the story but that's how children develop over a few months. Kid's gain speech and words very quickly. If I remember correctly, a child has added over 11,000 words to their vocabulary before age 3… or 4… I don't remember exactly, but it's something like that. I'm using it as a subtle way to show the passing of time. By the way, longest chapter ever.

CHAPTER 11

The Ball and The Queen's Secret

There was this ant. It was just walking across the leaf in front of Maia's face. Maia was curious as to why there was an ant there, after all, aren't they mainly found on the ground? But there it was; an ant. She sighed and looked at the weeds in her hands. She was trying to kill time before the ball tomorrow night and decided that the garden at home needed tending to. Annabell would have scolded her for how wild it had gotten.

"MyMy!" Georgiana totted over from her blanket under the tree in the back yard. "Mymy, what's that?" She pointed to the ant Maia had been looking at.

"It's an ant."

"Ant." Georgiana repeated.

"Yep. Ant." Maia smiled at the young girl. "Now go finish lunch." Georgiana nodded and went back to her blanket. Maia was lost in thought as she went back to looking at the ant. Such a tiny ant. If she squished it, would the world really be any different? After all, it was so small. There were hundreds others like it…. Maia shook the thoughts out of her head. Instead of dwelling on them, she looked over at Georgiana, who was making a mess of her lunch, and smiled.

"Aunt Maia!" Camellia came around the corner, a little color of yellow in her hair. It was Charlie, who had taken to spinning a small string of silk and tying himself into her hair. "Momma said lunch is ready. And she wanted me to get a few cucumbers for dinner." Maia nodded and handed her the basket of vegetables.

"Take that inside." Maia motioned her away. "I'll be inside in a minute." After putting away her tools she grabbed Georgiana and headed inside and upstairs to change out of her dirty clothes. She went into the living room to put Georgiana down and rolled her eyes when she saw Ion in front of the TV. He was playing a game that had recently came out and it was about (you guessed it) Alice in Wonderland. It was very demented and creepy though. Maia was never into video games so she didn't see the appeal.

"Ion, lunch in 5." She reminded him, barely getting a mumbled in return and went upstairs. Maia took her time changing into comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. Before she headed back down the stairs though, the watch on her nightstand caught her eye. She gingerly picked it up and ran her fingers over it. It was smooth, and cold to the touch. It was also beautiful and intricately carved.

Maia had seen other pocket watches and none has been as grand as this one. The person who made it (Ruthia she recalled) must have been very loving with his watches. Maia sighed and put the watch back on the nightstand. The way Hatter looked at her when she was wearing it was nerve wrecking. There was a sort of pride in his eyes, one she only saw when he was talking about his hats or his knowledge of tea.

To be honest. It scared her witless.

"Maia!" Franny called from down the stairs. "We're waiting on you." Maia jumped up and almost ran down the stairs.

"Sorry."

"What's been with you lately?" Franny sighed as Maia helped her gather the plates for lunch. "You're head's been up in a cloud."

"Just… thinking." Maia mumbled.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Maia turned and looked at her cousin. She had changed so much. Maia remembered Franny as wild and fun teenager who's only choice was to be mother. And then when Franny showed up on her doorstep, she seemed much worse than even that. But here she was, stronger than ever. She was turning her life for the better. And even though there were a few worry lines still left from the divorce and kidnapping, Franny looked happy and lively.

"How did you decide?" Maia asked.

"Decide what?"

"What to do with your life? Why didn't you go to school? Why raise a family?"

"I just knew it was right for me." Franny shrugged.

"But… everything turned out so bad."

"I don't regret any of it." Franny smiled. "That was the one thing Annabell taught me that stuck. She said to me once 'If your going to do it, don't regret it. Live and learn.' So I did." Maia slowly followed Franny to the dinning room. Maia couldn't help but think about her decisions in life. She had a masters degree in law with a minor in criminal law. She had a large plantation left to her. She had family that now lived with her and depended on her. She had no job. But she did have a mirror to Wonderland… But what to do with all of these things?

"Maia, what're ya doin?" Ion asked from his seat at the table. Ion had been spending so much time in their world learning that they had redid another one of the many rooms (he did most the work of course). And because they had so many people eating, they had to use the dinning room. The dinning room hadn't been used in so long that they were planning on redoing that room too.

"Sorry." Maia put the food on the table. "I was lost in thought."

"Being lost in thought is the only way to find your way." Ion pointed at her with a fork.

"Another one of those silly quotes from the game?" Franny asked.

"No. Somethin my mum use to say." Ion shrugged. "The cat in the game actually isn't far off from how mum use to be. Or at least that's what dad told me."

"What changed?" Joshua asked.

"Havin' me." Ion started to put food on his plate. "Dad always said havin' a kid changed everythin' bout mom."

"Having a kid often does." Franny smiled at Georgiana who was seated next to her.

"What did you use to be like mommy?" Camellia's innocent eyes peered at them innocently. Joshua and Ion looked at Franny, also wanting to hear it.

"Uhm…" Franny was at a loss for words. Maia snickered into her hand. Franny had been a little… wild in high school. Luckily, she was saved by a knock on the door. Franny got up to answer the door and Maia added another thing to do to their growing to do list. Fix the door bell. Maia started to eat the salad in front of her. Ion was poking the green vegetables curiously, his ear twitching.

"It tastes a little like tuffers. I promise." Maia reassured him. Ion shot her a distrusting look and slowly stuffed a fork of the salad into his mouth.

"We usually have soup before a salad." Ion said with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth when you eat." Camellia scolded him.

"Franny, you really should replace this wall paper, it's so outdated." Maia paled at the voice coming from the hallway.

"Ion.." She hissed as quite as she could. "Your hat!" Ion jumped in his seat and reached into his back pocket. He shoved his hat on just as Eliza entered the dining room. "Hello mother." Maia stood up and greeted her mother with a light hug.

"Hello Maia." Eliza's eyes zeroed in on Ion. "And who is this?"

"Hello ma'am. I'm Ion Cheshire." Ion stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Why are you wearing a hat at the table? And no shirt?" Eliza didn't accept her hand. She was already distrusting of the man.

"Ion has a skin condition mom." Maia sat down. "Sometimes it hurts for him to wear a shirt, but his scalp is very sensitive to cold." Eliza took this half assed excuse and sat down at an empty seat.

"This dinning room is so outdated." Eliza sighed. Franny came in with a plate, set of silver wear and a glass for Eliza. "Thank you Francesca. How are you're.. college classes going?"

"Good. I got my midterms back. I got very good grades on all of them." Franny sat back down and stared down at her plate.

"How are you paying for these classes?"

"I have money that I've been saving over the years, and the settlement from the divorce." Franny sighed.

"You have all this money and you couldn't pay Maia for her services?" Eliza asked.

"Mother. Don't." Maia snapped. "We've talked about this." Eliza just rolled her eyes and started to serve herself. "Ion, where are you from?" Everyone got tense. "You have a curious accent."

"My mum was British," Ion said suddenly. "She has what you'd call a cockney accent. My dad is Russian, that's why it's a little harsh." He shrugged. "I live in Austria. I'm just visiting."

"How do you know Maia?" Eliza asked. Maia couldn't even answer. She was shocked that Ion knew this much to make a good cover story.

"My friend, we call him Hatta, 'cuz he's a hat maker by trade, is friend with Maia." Ion shrugged. "Seems his lawyer was Maia's professor or something of the like. I don't keep track."

"Sounds interesting…" Eliza looked at Maia and raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard of this man, Hatter."

"That's because he's not around often mom." Maia sighed.

"Aunty Eliza." Camellia spoke up. "Why are you here?"

"Camellia, that's rude." Franny scolded the child half heartedly.

"It's fine." Eliza sighed. "Maia, I just wanted to tell you that I set up an interview with Markson and Markson for you tomorrow at 2. I sent over your resume and they are very happy to-"

"How did you get my resume?" Maia asked.

"I just complied it from what I knew." Eliza said sharply. "Now, tomorrow I expect you to wear-"

"no." Maia said softly.

"What did you say?" Eliza's perfect eye brows shot up.

"I said no. I don't want to get a job with Markson and Markson." Maia glared at her mother. "And it is to brash of you to decide that for me."

"Maia, you've just been sitting around this house all day. It's about time you moved on with your life and find a job. Either that or fix things with Conner-"

"Conner and me are over." Maia stood up. "And if I recall last, this is my life, not yours. I will spend it how I please."

"You are being a stubborn child! You don't know what you want."

"I know exactly what I want. And that's to get away from you." Maia said coldly and stormed out of the room.

"Why… I never." Eliza left in a huff. "Wait till her father hears about this…"

"Stupid woman…" Maia mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"She does sound very presumtious." Kat purred from the bed. "being a mother myself, I can understand the concern… but I would let my child make his own choices." Maia turned to Kat slowly. For once, the woman seemed a little sad.

"Kat… Is there something wrong with you and Ion?"

"It's just… all the time he's spending in your world…" Kat sighed. "I don't know how to explain it but… I feel like we're loosing him."

"I believe he'll come back." Maia gave her a smile. "He can't stay away from the camp too long, you an I both know that."

"Yes, but it is so easy to forget." Kat gave her a sad smile. "The worry of a mother, you know? Which is why I think you should give this interview a shot."

"What?" Maia looked at Kat in the mirror. Kat was laying on her back, her head laying off the side of the bed. "I thought you said she was presumptious."

"Yes but that's not always a bad thing." Kat's sholders rolled in a feline shrug. "What are you going to do with the rest of your life? You can't keep coming back and forth from Wonderland. Vacation time is coming to an end with the Hot season Maia. What are you going to go in the cold months?"

"I haven't put much thought into it…." Maia lied. She had thought about it a lot. She reached up and touched the watch hanging about her neck. An awful lot. "I guess.. I do need a job. But I don't know if I want to be a lawyer any more."

"Why did you become a lawyer in the first place?" Kat asked.

"To help people." Maia sighed. "And it's not that I don't want to help people. I just don't know if I want to work with a firm. It's just… too much."

"You mean, it's too real." Kat sat up. "It's too real for you to handle. Which is fine. No one wants a heavy load on their heads. But I suggest you take a trip through your mind and find the most wicked path before you decide what to do."

"Most wicked path?" Maia turned and looked at her. "I don't get it."

"Your deepest desire my dear." Kat smirked. "What you truly want most. What is hidden in the deepest area of your heart."

"How is that wicked?"

"Because, they're always bittersweet." Kat stood up. "Now go sit so I can do your hair. Then you can look at yourself in the mirror some more." Maia sat down on the bed. She was being careful of her dress, moving it so she didn't step on it. It was a little long, but when she put the heels on, it would just brush the ground. Kat settled in behind her and started to brush her hair.

"Why aren't you going to the ball?" Maia asked.

"I have Ion to go for me. It's just not my thing." Maia could hear discuss in her voice. "Everyone's so nosy. And those silly Queen's playing their silly games of nonsense…"

"Games?"

"You'll see." Kat sighed. "But I can send Ion in my place now. I don't have to go." Kat laughed. "I love having children."

"Kat… if you had to pick between a rock and a hard place, which would you choose?"

"I don't recognize the expression but I think I catch your drift…" Kat said. "I'd go eat a mushroom." Like always, Maia was confused by the expression, but thankfully Kat explained. "In Wonderland, if your 'stuck between a hard rock and a place,'" Maia didn't correct her. "you ask advice from a caterpillar, in Mushroom Valley."

"And this requires you to eat a mushroom?"

Kat did a final twist with her hair and crawled off the bed. "I'll have Ion take you tomorrow." Kat pulled her off the bed. "Here, take a look." Maia looked at herself in the mirror. The dress still fit her perfectly. Her hair had soft curls framing her face and she noticed how long it was getting.

"I have to get my hair cut." I was reaching the middle of her back.

"Nonsense." Hatter was in the doorway."It's beautiful."

"You can't see her yet!" Kat yelled and quickly shoved Hatter out of the room.

"I've seen it! I made the dress!" Hatter yelled before the door was slammed in his face. "I've already seen her in it!"

"Just go down stairs and wait!" Kat said through the door. They heard him sigh and walk down the stairs.

"he has a point." Maia mumbled with a small laugh. She slipped her blue heels onto her feet.

"No." Kat shook her head vehemently. "He hasn't seen you fully completed."

"He hates waiting." Maia said.

"Too bad." Kat laughed. "Do you have any jewelry?"

"Just a watch." Maia went to her night stand and picked up the watch. She put the heavy watch around her neck and it laid perfectly above the edge of her dress.

"that watch is beautiful." Kat gasped. "Where ever did you get it?"

"It's Maddion's. He gave it to me." Kat's eyebrows shot up to her hair. "What?"

"Oh you definitely need to see the caterpillar." Kat shook her head and pulled the dark blue mask off of the bed. She attached it firmly to Maia's face and hide the string in her hair. "Time to go."

"Thanks Kat. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Maia asked while they walked down the stairs.

"Trust me, it's more fun getting ready than it is going." Kat rolled her eyes. "All those pompous people and all those crazy dances." The last part had Maia pale a bit. "Trust me, I've been going for so long, the allure of the place has dried up. Hatter usually doesn't go anymore either." Maia knew why he was going this time. He was going to watch out for her. He was going because she wanted him to go. When had Conner ever done something like that for her? (The answer, by the way, being a total of 5).

They met Hatter and Ion in front of the house, where a covered carriage pulled by two Knight's were waiting for them. Maia was shocked to see that Ion dressed up so well. Then again, seeing him with a shirt on was a thing of amazement (and slight disappointment if I might add). He was wearing a simple dark purple tux with the tie hanging loosely and untied around his neck.

"Bout time." He said sourly, still upset that he had to go.

"Fix you're tie!" Kat snapped and went over to do it for him.

"No! You always tie it too tight!"

"I wouldn't have to tie it too tight if you did it in the first place!"

Maia wasn't focused on the family argument going on next to her. Instead she was focused on Hatter, who was staring at her just as intently. She felt like one of those girls in the movies, that sees her prince charming for the first time. She was sure if she had been watching it, she would have thought it to be so chessy, but she couldn't stop it from being what it was. He was dressed in a deep red tux, with a purple tie. Like all of this suits, it was cut perfectly for his body. His hat was black, and not as over sized as his others, with a purple band that hung off the back of the rim. It looked like there were real roses on a vine circling the hat tightly.

"There are flowers in your hat."

"Yes." Hatter said softly. "I put a rose in there a few year's ago and it seems to have grown." He reached out and took her hand. He bowed slightly and brought her hand up to his lips. "You look stunning." Maia never remembered the dress being this tight, it was making breathing hard.

"Thank you." She knew her face was red. "Where's your mask?"

"I refuse to take part in that silly game." Hatter still held her hand. "Everyone knows who I am when I walk in the door. The mask is a formality I no longer with to deal with."

"Mum stop it!" Maia stopped stareing into Hatter's eyes to look at son and mother. Kat had tamed Ion's hair with a comb she had gotten out of no where. She also had tightened his tie and stuck a black mask on his face. "Mum, I swear, I wont go."

"You will go." She pointed the comb at him threateningly. "And you know exactly why." That seemed to shut Ion up. He was still a little mad thought so he turn away from her and stomped into the carriage. "Have a good time!" Kat smiled at him. "I'm going back to camp." She said to Hatter and Maia before walking down the path to the forest.

"Shall we?" Hatter led her to the carriage and helped her into it. Maia sat down on the soft padding of the chair, next to Ion. When Hatter came in a thought crossed her mind.

"Who tells the Knight's where to go?"

"Oh they just go." Hatter shrugged. "We can only hope they get us there." The carriage lurched and started down the cobblestone path at a fast speed. Maia grabbed the seat under her and tried to remember that they did this all the time. No one got hurt. It was safe….right?

They made it to the ball in an hour ("A record time!" Ion laughed). It was being held in the WonderDome in the heart of Wonderopolis. The WonderDome held all the big events in the area. It had smaller rooms for private parties, a large arena stage for plays and many more specialized room. The ball was to be held in the grand entrance hall, like it was every year. The whole thing reminded Maia of a fairy tale ball. They stopped at the top of the outside stairs, behind a small line of people. Everyone was richly dressed, with masks tied securely to their faces. The masks and hats were all very extreme, or as extreme as something in Wonderland can get without magic.

They were announcing people before they entered and ascended the stairs on the inside of the ball room. Ion stepped up before them and sighed. He whispered his name into the announcer's name, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Ion Cheshire!" The announcer's voice boomed and there was a small hush in the ballroom as Ion walked down the stairs. If Maia was able to see the crowd, she would have seen most of the women look up as he walked in. But she was able to see everyone look up and stare during their announcement.

"The Mad Hatter and Maia Hardsey!"

"Maddion… they're all starring at us…" Maia whispered as she took his arm. She was going to need his help walking down the stairs, especially with the fear of tripping when all the eyes were on her.

"They tend to do that." Hatter's face was stoic but his voice was still warm. "I thought you got use to it when we visited Baroque." The crowd was now whispering.

"It wasn't this bad in Baroque." Maia tried to calm down and smile as they neared the bottom of the stairs. "Is this why Kat didn't want to come?"

"More or less…"

"Maia!" A voice came through the crowd and Hatter steered her towards it. When they got close enough, she was able to recognize Deedle in a swirling white and black dress. "It's so great to see you." Deedle hugged Maia.

"Calloh! Callay!" Maia knew who swept her up into another hug when she let go to Deedle. "You look magnificent." Dumini set her down. "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. You both you amazing too." Maia was being honest, even though both of their outfits were more…artistic than she was use to (can you say, avant-garde?). "I wasn't expecting to see you two here."

"Usually we don't come to these things as often anymore." Deedle said honestly. "But Hatter said you were going to be here so here we are."

"Where's Camellia?" Dumini asked.

"At home. With her mother." Hatter shook his head. "Why are you always so interested in children?"

"They always have the best imagination. Talking to them is so much fun."

"Pedophile." Maia whispeared.

"what's that?" Dumini asked.

"Nothing." Maia smiled. "Where did Ion go?"

"He headed straight to get a drink." Deedle shook her head. "Not that I blame him. He's one of the most eligible men in Wonderland. And he's attractive too." She hooked arms with Maia and started to walk through the crowd with her, leaving the two men to talk.

"Interested in him yourself?" Maia asked.

"No." Deedle laughed. "He's a child compared to me. I remember when he was born. It's weird to think about."

"I forget sometimes how old you guys are." Maia sighed. "Do you mind me asking, why did you guys get new watches?"

"We're seen as a sort of… treasure. We're a part of history they want to keep alive." Deedle said quietly. "Oh no…" She sighed. "This is why I don't come anymore…"

"Calloh! Callay!" A joyous voice called out. A tall man with deep red hair walked up to them with a large smile on. He was in a gray tux and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a deep grey mask. "You must be Maia!" He grabbed her hand and shook it happily. "Dumini and Hare had a lot to say about you. I would have visited but work keeps me very busy. Very busy." He looked at Deedle. "Hello Deedle, how are you this fine night?"

"Good." She said coldly. "Maia, this is The Carpenter. He's a bit of an idiot."

"I keep telling you majorie, I'm no idiot. I'm just peaceful." He said happily. "Maia, do you mind if I call you that?" Maia just shook her head and smiled. "Would you honor me with a dance? I know Hatter might hate me for it, but I think I'd like to steal your first dance."

"I don't think he'll mind much." Maia glanced over at Hatter, who was smiling and chatting with Christopher Hare and Dumini. "I'd love to dance although I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a fabulous dancer." Carpenter winked at Deedle. "You can ask Deedle here."

"Have fun." Deedle said stiffly and her face flushed red. She shot Maia a reassuring smile while Carpenter lead her to the dance floor a few feet away.

"So what's your real name?" Carpenter's eyes widened at her first question. He paused then placed his hand on her waist and took her hand in his free one.

"Chris did say you were very interesting." He laughed. "It's Jackual Tepenar. I figured that Deedle might have told you something. You two seem close."

"I spent time at her Inn at Baroque." Maia explained. "We clicked."

"Clicked?" Jackual's lip quirked into a smile. "What an apt analogy to getting along easy." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I love your otherworld sayings."

"It's called slang." She whispered back good naturedly. She spent two dances with him before he said that three was inappropriate for any woman. Maia made him promise another dance later, and he made her promise that she would meet the Walrus later. Maia knew she wanted to visit him in the Club Domain in the future. That thought for some reason made a lump appear in her throat. She ignored it, like she always did, and let Jackual lead her over to Maddion, Christopher and Dumini.

"Chris, you were right, she's highly entertaining." Carpenter laughed. "Hatter, good to see you." He took Hatter's hand. "Walrus got his hat by the way, loved it. He's always surprised that you remember his birthday."

"He's been my longest standing customer ever." Hatter smiled. "I'm more than happy to remember a date. Is his health fairing any better?"

"you'll have to find out for yourself." Carpenter tapped his nose. "Speaking of my fair weathered friend, I'm going to find him and make sure he's not drinking any Tonic."

"Are you having fun Maia?" Christopher asked.

"It's beautiful in here." She said honestly. "It's like a from a fairy tale." The minute the words came out of her mouth, confused looked crossed the three men's faces. "I'll explain it another time."

"Be careful what you say, majorie." Dumini said softly. "There are many people here who would love to know you more than you may want."

"I understand." She said softly. "I promise I'll be more careful." Hatter was looking at her with serious eyes. It made her feel a little guilty with how loose mouthed she was being. "Promise." He sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Hatter asked. "The cakes here are delicious."

"Here!" Dumini had a plate with a cake on it. He used his fork to get a small piece and held it out for her. "It's cinnamon cherry." Maia was use to the weird flavor combinations and bit down on the fork. "Well?" He asked.

"Not bad. A little spicy." Maia shrugged. "Where's the cake?" Hatter lead her over to the cake, her hand on his lower back. It took a few minutes to get to the buffet table because people kept stopping Hatter and saying hello or asking him questions. Maia said as little as possible, politely meeting people but never giving much more than her name. She let Hatter speak for her. He was polite, quick and very vague.

She spent most of the night mingling with those she already knew. She listened to the gossip from Deedle and Dumini (who she learned loved telling stories). She met Christopher's youngest son, who was all of 17 years old, and his lovely wife (she also heard from Deedle that this was his second wife, his first one died from old age thanks to the extent of the watches). Needless to say, after meeting his lovely wife, she understood why he had asked for his original clock back.

She also spent a lot of her time dancing with the men. She spent turns with Christopher, Dumini, a few more with Jackual and even pulled a pouting Ion out to the floor a few times. She had gone most the night when Dosovo slid up to her, dressed in his usual deep red, and asked her to dance.

"I'm flattered but I have to decline." She said as politely as she could. She saw nothing wrong with the overly curious man (rabbit?) but she did want to respect Hatter's request to not get close to him.

"I'm hurt." Dosovo leaned closer to her. "I'm a very accomplished dancer. And I promise I'll stay within respectful bounds."

"She said no, Dosovo." Maia felt Hatter's arm (he had been to get drinks which is why Dosovo had approached her). "Besides, she already promised me this dance." Hatter turned her around and steered her to the dance floor.

"You're hands are sadly absent of anything to drink." Maia looked up at him.

"Don't pout at me like that." Hatter smiled and placed his hand on her lower back. He took her other hand and leaned in close. "It tempts me to taste that innocent of yours." She blushed and looked around at the people near them. "They didn't hear, trust me." He chuckled and started to lead her across the room in a futterwaken (waltz anyone?). "You always get so flustered."

"I can't help it, the things you say sometimes." Maia rolled her eyes.

"Do you not like them?" He seemed to be teasing her. "If you don't I'll stop saying them."

"I don't dislike them." She said quietly.

"Then I won't stop saying them." Hatter pulled her in closer. "Now tell me, what did that mangy rabbit want with you?"

"You heard, a dance." Maia rolled her eyes. "You're not going to get on this subject again are you?"

"I'm just trying to express to you how dangerous that man is-"

"You know," Maia stopped. They were near the edge of the dance floor so they didn't get in anyone's way. "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Hatter's eyes darkened.

"I am not jealous." He snapped. "You don't know him, he's a dangerous person and he's done many-"

"Prove it to me." Hatter was quite to this. "Do you have any proof? Maddion, he works for a queen."

"The Red Queen." Hatter stressed.

"Look, I come from a family where caution is ok, but I don't judge someone without proof." Maia took a small step back so she could look at him without craning her neck. "Now unless you have proof…"

"This is foolish." Hatter had a sort of growl in his voice. "Just take my word for it. Trust me."

"I do Hatter it's just…" Maia sighed. "Well…"

"You don't trust me." He said as if it was a revelation.

"That's not true I just-"

"After housing you and your secret, you don't trust me." He whispered. People were starring now, noticing there was a fight going on.

"I do trust you." Maia looked at the people. "Please quite down, people are starring-"

"Their always starring." Hatter said loud enough that the people around them heard. They tried to avert their eyes but still stare discreetly.

"Hatter-"

"Hatter?" Now his face changed from anger to defeat. "Hatter." He repeated. "Am I just… just a character from a story to you?"

"What?" Maia was confused now. "Not at all. It's just… I'm sorry that's just the first way I knew you and… I didn't mean it." Before she could say anything else, Hatter stalked off and left her standing there, holding her arms around her middle.

"Maia?" she heard a famillair voice and looked to her left. Standing next to her was a woman with long blond hair, straightened sleek and shiny. She was wearing a white dress with a beautiful white mask. "Come, let's get you cleaned up." She held her hand out. It took Maia a moment but the minute she took her hand, she recognized the White Queen. Maia let herself be lead away by the Queen just as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You have to forgive Hatter. His emotions run away from him." She said when they got to a hallway. Maia was silent while they walked down the hallway into a room.

The Queen waved her hand and some lamps in the room lit up. Maia noticed that the room was something like a waiting room, but couches and chair and tables. "Here, sit." The Queen sat her down on one of the couches. "Rook?" A man in a red suit and red mask walked in. "Please get us some Soothing Tea and maybe some frumpits?" The Rook bowed and left. "Now, let's get this lovely mask off before you stain it." She sat down and helped untie the mask.

"Why… why are you helping me?"

"Because I can't let one of my guest be upset over something as silly as the reckless tides that are Hatter's emotions." The Queen sighed as she pulled off Maia's mask. She pulled off her own and gave Maia a sad smile. "Most people are only told stories of Hatter, as I'm sure you were. Very few people actually know him, and when they do, it's hard to tell that he has major mood swings."

"that doesn't change what he said…" Maia watched as The Queen pulled off her own mask.

"It does, because trust me when I say he didn't mean it." The Queen gave a small smile. "He was always apologizing to my mother when I was younger. He's technically the ambassador between Rosia and Blanciana even though he doesn't do his job often anymore. I spent a lot of time around him when I was growing up."

"And you're saying this is normal?" Maia was crying harder now. "I didn't mean to upset him." She put her hands over her face, embarrassed to be crying in front of a Queen.

"Majorie…" The Queen sighed and pulled Maia's hands away from her face. The Rook came back into the room, placed a tray on the table then bowed and left. The Queen used one of her hands to pour tea and kept the other one holding Maia's hands. "Here, it will help you." She handed her the tea cup. It was warm and Maia curled her hands around it. She took a small sip to make the Queen happy, but it felt like a stone going down her throat. "You would think with age would come knowledge and the ability to control one's emotions like Dosovo. But there are things that have happened in Hatter's past that he doesn't like to talk about. Things that changed him. Even I don't know what happened." Maia's lips pursed. "But you do, don't you?"

"Yes…" she said softly.

"I'm sure he trusts you very much to share that with you. You might not understand why he got angry, but I promise you that when you see him again, everything will be fine." Maia nodded and stared at the Queen. She was rearranging the snacks on the plate and pouring herself some tea. Maia started to notice how much she recognized the Queen's face. But as she studied her hair line, she noticed that it wasn't the Queen she thought it was.

"You're… you're not the White Queen." The Queen looked at Maia in shock. "You're the Red Queen."

"Bolderdash." The Queen laughed. "It's hard to fool you Maia. Hatter was right to trust you."

"Why are you wearing the wig? Why are you calling yourself the White Queen?"

"We do this every year." The Red Queen shrugged. "I'm sure you know how I'm frowned upon for being the scary, strict Red Queen. Where as the White Queen is known as the sweet, prudent, careful Queen. Do you understand how boring that gets? How… tiring?"

"I guess I can see that."

"Yes. Well, every year, we switch places. She get's the power of a fearful Queen and I get the awe of a peaceful Queen. It's the perfect night for us."

'Your fairy tale night…' Maia thought to herself. "You two look so much alike…" Maia said. "Camellia hit it on the head didn't she? When she said you two were sisters?"

"Camellia is a bright girl." The Red Queen laughed. "I was about ready to fall out of my seat when she said that! It's a well guarded secret. My sister and I are twins. For some reason, only one of the twins can bare a child. And they only bare twins. Unfortunitly, that leaves one country without an heir. With no heir, that leaves our country's up to war over power. The stories of the secret births in our family have been going on for as long as anyone can remember. One gives birth and both get a daughter they can call their own."

"That's… kind of sweet. It must be hard to not be able to have a child. And it must be hard to give up a child." Maia took another sip of tea.

"We're sisters." The Red Queen shrugged. "I'd do anything for her. Plus, with sister's on both throne, we can stave off any war."

"But there's a political war-"

"Between the Queen of Heart's and The White Queen. I need to stay neutral to help my sister." The Red Queen picked up a scone looking cookie. "Frumpit?"

"No thank you. I ate a lot of cake." She did take another sip of tea though. The door opened again and The White Queen, dressed in red, entered. "Hello White Queen." The White Queen stopped in mid stride and stared at Maia. She started to laugh.

"Well, observation must run in your family." She looked at The Red Queen. "I can't find Hatter. He seems to have disappeared."

"It's ok." Maia stood, a little wobbly. "I'm feeling tired anyway. I think I'll just head home…"

"You can use one of our carriages." The White Queen said. "I insist. Rook." A man in white entered. "Please send Miss Hardsey back to the Hatter's house immediately. She's had a long night." The Rook walked over to Maia and held out his arm.

"Miss. Hardsey?" The Rook motioned and Maia took his arm. Thanks to the Soothing Tea, the trip to the carriage and home was a little hazy. When she got out of the carriage, she watched it rumble off quickly. She stood in front of the house, looking up at it. It was dark, no lights were on. It was tall and imposing.

Tonight, before the fight, Maia had been having the time of her life. She had felt like a fairy tale princes at a ball. The past few months here had felt like a tale from a story book. It was all surreal. 'This isn't your world.' His words echoed in her head. She did feel like she had entered a fantasy world from a book. Did she see Hatter as a fairy tale character too? 'Isn't your world…' she pulled out a small working watch she had hid in her bra and looked at the time. It was almost midnight.

"Hello Maia." She jumped and turned quickly. White Dosovo was standing a few feet from her, a smirk on his face. There was a line of cards many feet behind him, standing there silently. She hadn't even heard them.

"Dosovo. I'm just going inside."

"You should be more careful Maia." He started to circle her slowly. "You're too rash sometimes. You're too… curious." She backed away from him, towards the house, but he was next to her within seconds. His hands were wrapped around her upper arms, digging into her skin. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I know your secret."

The watch gave a little beep. It was midnight. The magic had worn off.


	12. The Inframy and Maia's Shinning Knight

AN: Caroline869, I meant to mention you in the last chapter but I'll do it now! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you like Hatter's fear of mirrors. I was going to make it a bit more crazy, but I like the 'slightly crazy' Hatter instead of the MEGA crazy Hatter. Also thank you to envy137 and Ethan557! I'm very happy that you guys like the story thus far. I'm also very sorry for the long wait, I had 3 different endings and I couldn't really choose one.

CHAPTER TWELVE

The Inframy and Maia's Shinning Knight

She was in trouble, that much she could tell the minute the rabbit showed up. He had relaxed his grip and was slowly circling her, wrapping his arm around her waist "Now, Maia. My darling Maia. Tell me, where is your mirror?" She was paralyzed with fear.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. Don't try and lie to me Maia, I know your not from the Spades Domain." He nuzzled the side of her neck from behind her. "You're so called uncle was very honest that he had never even met you after a littler persuasion. Dear Maia…" The way he said her name, stretching out the first a made her shudder in fear. He was a predator hunting prey (but he's a damned rabbit!)

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh he's fine." Dosovo's hand were on her hips. He moved them slowly up her side. "You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you." He pushed her forward. She threw her arms out to brace her fall and was sure she heard a crack when she hit the ground. She ignored the pain shooting up her left arm and tried to scramble away. She was stopped by the wall of cards. She tried to crawl away from them, just to face Dosovo. He had a whip in his hand and before she could even think about it, the whip reached out and snapped her across the face. She held her arms up for the neck few blows and curled up.

"I'm surprised. I expected you to scream." Dosovo laughed and a leg came out and kicked her in the head. She flew to the side. Her cry of pain came out as a strangled gasp when the whip wrapped around her neck. She could only use her right hand to try and keep the whip from strangling her while she tried not to move her left arm. "Now… are you ready to listen?" He knelt over her, holding the whip tight, and pulled out a knife. "Where is your mirror?"

"I…If you… If you go through it…" She gasped. "I'm break it… You'll be stuck…"

"I'm not going through it." Dosovo laughed. "I'm not foolish. My cards will go through it. And they'll take over your mirror. I'm sure you otherworlders have thought of fun new things to play with by now. I found a gun last time, but I ran out of that weird powder." He sighed. "But of course, if you want to work for me," He gently ran the knife down the side of her face. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement…" He ran the knife down her neck, over her collar bone to the top of her dress. "What do you think?" He twisted the knife and slipped it under her dress. She could hear a ripping sound and knew her dress was being cut.

"I.. couldn't if I wanted… to" her vision was blurring a bit now.

"What do you mean?" He growl and the knife slipped, cutting her under her collar bone. "Tell me."

"It's… in…Maddion's…" Dosovo growled loudly and dug the knife across her arm.

"Stupid girl…" He let her go and stood up. He started to pace a bit. Maia loosened the whip and took huge gulps of breath. "No one can go farther than the store without permission." He turned and looked down at her. "His magic is almost as powerful as Time himself."Maia laughed at the comparison. "Don't laugh!" He snapped and in a flash, she had another cut trailing down the length of her arm. "You're as insane as him."

"Perhaps." Even though she was laughing, there were tear running down her face. "At least we enjoy ourselves."

"I'm going to enjoy myself too." Dosovo's eyes trailed over her body. "I'm going to enjoy trading your broken body for that beautiful mirror with Hatter."

"He wont." Maia was breathing heavy. Her body was numb with pain.

"He gave you his watch. That means everything my dear. It's the oldest custom in all of Wonderland." It was Dosovo's turn to laugh. "You need to eat a mushroom sometime."

"What do you mean it's a custom?"

"Take Kat and her stupid Cheshire. When they decided they were going to stay together, forever, they exchange watches. Now they have to stay together." Dosovo shrugged. "Your watch is connected to your life. If it's wound too much, you age faster. There have been a few cases where a one has tried to speed up their partner's time to get rid of them, but it rarely ever happens. It's the ultimate form of trust here."

"It is?" Maia felt her heart clench. He had given her his watch. Maddion trusted her completely. And she couldn't trust him… Dosovo's laugh cracked her thoughts. She wished she'd trusted Hatter now.

"Ready to go Maia?" Dosovo crouched next to her and pulled out a small bottle. The liquid inside was bright pink and seemed to glow a little bit. "I gave this to Alice. Stupid girl was too trusting." He pulled the glass cork out of it. "Open up. It'll be easier to travel if you can fit into my pocket."

"Step away Dosovo." Maia's head shot up to see Hatter had joined them. His tie was gone, his hat was askew, and he had a thin sword in his hand. The sword didn't have a hand guard and it's pommel was made out of a familiar purple diamond.

"Ah Hatter, so good of you to join us!" Dosovo jumped up.

"Maia, ya ok?" Maia looked up to see Ion sitting on top of the porch roof of the house. "Just hold on, this'll only take a minute." He jumped off the porch, only to disappear in a puff of smoke and appear between Maia and the cards. Ion punched one of the cards just as Hatter swung at Dosovo. Between the pain and the Soothing tea though, Maia couldn't keep her eyes open, and she slipped into darkness.

"Maia…" someone whispered to her in her sleep. "Maia, you need to pay attention!" her eyes flew open. She was sitting under a tree and the sun was filtering through its thick leaves. "Now my dear, please recite." She looked over to see Ion's cat Jackson. Jackson was wearing a suit coat, a white shirt, and a red tie. He was looked at her over a pair of thin glasses and he was sitting before an open book. "Come on!"

"H-how doth the little crocodile i-improve his shi-iny tail." Maia was very cold and she couldn't keep her teeth from chattering. "And p-pour the w-waters of the Nile, o-on e-every golden s-scale…" She took in a deep breath before finishing the poem. "How cheerfully he seems to grin, How nearly spreads his claws, And w-welcomes l-little fishes in, with g-gently smiling jaws."

"Correct." Jackson huffed. "Now what have we learned from this poem?" Maia thought hard. She knew the answer to this one. She had to. If she didn't, she had a feeling that something wouldn't go right. Something bad would happen.

"I've learned… that even bunnies have teeth." She said slowly. Jackson smiled, showing off his sharp tiny teeth.

"Very good Maia." Jackson closed the book between his paws. "I feel we are done for today." He nodded and Maia went to lay back. Instead of lying on the tree, like she had expected, she fell so far back that she started to fall down a hole. Maia tried not to scream, she knew this must be the way out, but she couldn't help but let a few terrified shrieks out (I would too, if I were in her position).

Maia hit something and sat up as fast as she could. She hissed in pain and laid back down again. "Maia?" A worried voice was near her. She felt the bed she was laying in sink a little as whoever it was sat down next to her. It was then she started to notice her surroundings. She was awake, and laying in a bed. "How are you feeling?" She split her eyes open, ignoring the pain of the lights, and looked over Hatter.

"I have a question…" She whispered hoarsely. Hatter leaned in a little closer to hear her and she licked her dry lips. "Why… Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What an absurd thing…" Hatter laughed. "Do you always spout nonsense when you first wake up?"

"Only when I'm in Wonderland." She smiled. "Where am I?"

"In the Inframy. We got you a private room." Hatter took a hold of her hand gently. "You had a few cuts and a broken wrist. Nothing that can't be fixed with a simple Imagi-Glue."

"Inframy?" Her brows furred. "Imagi- Glue?" He opened his mouth to explain but the shook her head. "I've given up asking questions for now." She sighed and relaxed in the bed. She moved her left hand carefully. It felt tender but the pain was gone and she could move her fingers. "Where's Dosovo?"

"He turned tail and ran like the rabbit he is when some of the men from the Cheshire Camp showed up to help." Hatter was running his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry…" he said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For making you upset. Making you leave the ball. If I hadn't run off…" He took in a quick and sharp breath. "If I hadn't let myself get angry for no reason, you wouldn't have been caught in his trap."

"Get angry for no reason?" Maia laughed. "Wasn't the point you were trying to make to me was that Dosovo was dangerous? I think your anger has been justified."

"It's still my fault…" he said softly and looked at the floor. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight when I knew what he was after."

"Maddion…" She said and he turned to look at her. He didn't have the look of peevish delight that he use to get when she said his name and it made her cringe in sadness. "It's not your fault…" She reached up and ran her fingers across his jaw (she was too far away to reach anything higher). "I should have listened. I don't know much about this world… It's not my world." The last part hung over them in a heavy cloud. Her eyes filled with tears and he nodded in understanding. She knew this was the answer she was coming to these past few weeks. She didn't want to be like Annabell, hiding part of herself. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"My house will always be open for you…"He whispered into her hair and slowly stood up.

"No Maddion…" She tried not to cry. "I have to remove all temptation of coming back… I'll have to break it. I'm sorry." He didn't say anything as many emotions flittered across his face, too fast for Maia to catch. Finally he just nodded and gave her a small smile. He released her hand and turned away. He grabbed his jacket and cane and placed his hat on his head. When he got to the door he touched the brim of his hat in goodbye and walked out. Maia didn't have time to start crying because Kat and Ion rushed in.

"Oh Maia!" Kat squealed. "I'm so happy your okay!" She practically laid on top of Maia when she hugged her. "That stupid rabbit. If I had been there…"

"It's ok mum, Hatta got him pretty good a few times." Ion laughed. "You're good at pissin' people off Maia." The tension in the room became more noticeable to the two Cheshires suddenly.

"What wrong?" Kat asked, noting the tears in Maia's eyes.

"This isn't my world." Maia sniffled and sat up slowly. "I cannot stay here… Last night made this clear to me. I'll always be in danger of Dosovo or others who want… well you know." She whispered. "What else is there to do?"

"But Maia…" Ion started.

"Ion." Kat interrupted him. "I understand what Maia's saying. And she's right…" Kat ran her hand over Maia's hair. "This is her choice to make. We can't ask her to put herself in danger. But Maia…" Kat started to brush away her tears. "Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

"Dosovo is just going to keep coming after me. He's determined to get that mirror. And I can't go to any of the Queen or the Judges for help, can I? I'm not a Wonderland citizen." Maia sighed. "Even I know there is nothing that can be done."

"I understand…" Kat said quietly and pulled Maia into a hug. "We'll all miss you Maia." Even though her body was in pain from the attack still, Maia held onto Kat as hard as possible. She didn't want to leave. But this wasn't her world. She didn't belong here. 'In here you will find the joy of your life, and the bane of it'. Maia understood what Annabell was saying now. She loved it here, she loved the people. But she could only be a spectator; she could not be a part of it. And that separation hurt more than the cuts on her body.

Maia let out a sigh as she looked around her Wonderland room for the last time. She had packed all of her things from her world that had ended up here. She had also put all of her things from Wonderland in a neat pile on her bed. She left a note to who ever found it to do with it what they would. She reached up to the clock around her neck to take it off but something stopped her. She couldn't do it. She hadn't seen Hatter when she had come back from the Inframy, so she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. But she would feel like she was stealing it…

Part of her knew that she couldn't leave it though, so she pulled out a pocket watch that she had found in her house and laid it next to her things. She quickly scribbled out another note that explained that the watch was "For Hatter, per custom". Then, swallowing the lump in her throat she grabbed her bag, turned away from the room and walked through the mirror.

She looked at the mirror and her breath caught in her throat. She should just do it now, but something stayed her hand from breaking the mirror. She reached up and pulled the drape over it and slowly made her way down the stairs. She shut the secret door behind her tightly and put her bag on the table. Then with a sob she flung herself on the bed and spent the next few hours crying. The pain of losing Wonderland hurt more knowing that she did it to herself.

Later there was a knock on her door. Franny came in quietly and placed a cup of café au lait on her nightstand. "I heard you crying…" She sat down. "Are you okay?"

"I… I will be." Maia sat up and took a sip of the café au lait. It landed like a rock in her stomach but the warmth felt right. "There will be no more Wonderland."

"What?" Franny said softly. "Why?" But Maia was quiet in response. "Never mind. When you're ready you can explain. But right now, you have to get ready to explain something else." Franny stood up. "Half the family is down stairs and they want to talk to you."

"What?" Maia stood up. "Why are they here?"

"Your mom said they were throwing an intervention." Franny rolled her eyes. "They seem to think your lack of a job is their problem."

"And I bet my large estate has nothing to do with this…" Maia mumbled and Franny laughed at her.

"Of course not." Franny said sarcastically. "But you'll have to come up with something to tell them. They all seem very concerned." Maia went into the bathroom and started to wash her face. Franny told her who was down in the living room while she applied some make up and tried to make herself look like she hadn't been crying. "It's a full house down there. The kids are in their playroom so we don't have to worry about them over hearing anything."

"Alright… I guess this is as good as it's going to get." Maia picked up her café au lait and finished it quickly. "Let's go." They made their way down the stairs. Maia went into the kitchen first to refill her cup and took her time doing so. Let them wait. She took a deep breath before joining everyone in the living room. There was a chair waiting for her that all the other seats seemed to be centered around. Maia didn't greet anyone; she just sat down in the chair and took a sip of her café au lait.

"Maia, honey, I would just like to start off that we're all here to support you." Her father, a sweet round old man gave her a sad smile. "But we're all worried."

"What is there to worry about?" Maia asked. She was going to play stupid just to annoy them.

"Well…" Her father sputtered. "Well you don't have a job."

"Thanks to Annabell I have enough money to support myself for a few more years. And the job market is bad." Maia said innocently. "I can wait till the job market gets better."

"You shouldn't live off of Annabell's money like that." Her mother spoke up. "It should be use for more important things."

"Like a vacation?" Maia raised an eye brow, in a Hatter fashion. Eliza blushed but stayed strong.

"Like repairs on this house."

"It is a little run down." Her cousin Jacob agreed. "I took a walk around while we were waiting for you and I noticed that there are shingles missing, the back porch could use an update, and the chicken coop should be replaced all together to a newer and better model.

"That is a good idea." Maia said after a few minutes. "I think a renovation is a good idea." The clogs in her mind were turning. "And we are very close to the main roads… Not far from town but still secluded… This house has an old world charm."

"What are you babbleing about?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing…" Maia mumbled.

"What about Conner? You know that Annabell loved this house to be filled with people, and a family would do that." Eliza pushed.

"She did say that…" Maia smiled.

"What about your law degree?" Her uncle asked. "You spent so much money on school."

"And it could have all been a waste." Maia sighed. "I'll start a private practice in a few years, once this house is up and running."

"This house is up and running for what?" Everyone ignored Eliza.

"But you loved law." Her father's eyes were wide in surprise. "You loved debating and proving yourself. What was more interesting than law for you?"

"Bolderdash." She sighed then started to laugh. "Bolderdash." She said again with more feeling. "I can't believe it's come to this. It doesn't matter what it was because it no longer is."

"I don't follow…" Her father said.

"It doesn't matter because it's no longer…" She felt herself tearing but she refused to cry in front of her family. "I can no longer go back!" She stood. "So it doesn't matter!"

"Maia…" Franny gasped and stood, finally understanding what she was saying. "What about your friends? Kat? Ion? The twins?"

"It doesn't matter. It's dangerous, I can't go there anymore." She sniffed.

"What about Hatter?" Franny asked softly and the damn broke. Maia wiped away the tears just as quickly as they fell. "Oh Maia…"

"What's wrong baby?" her father stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I loved him daddy…" Maia felt like she was five again as she buried herself in his chest. "And I'll never see him again…"

"I wouldn't say that." The room was silent. Maia turned her head and the first thing she thought was 'He's almost too tall for the room' before she gasped.

"Maddion?" She stepped away from her father and turned to him. He was standing there, in the door way of the living room, holding his hat nervously in his hands. Camellia was behind him, a smirk on her face as she tried to hide from view. "What… why are you here?" Suddenly Hatter seemed unsure of himself, something she had never seen. "Not that I'm upset about it… I'm… I'm so happy to see you… but the mirror-"

"If you're to break it…" His voice was shaky. "Then I am to be on this side when you do." He took a deep breath and pulled out the clock she had left. "Unless this is not what I thought it was."

"But you'll be separated from Wonderland…" Maia said. ("wonderland?" her cousin asked. "Shut up." Franny hissed).

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Hatter smiled, his nerves slowly disappearing. "That is, if you'll have me."

"Oh Maddion!" Maia cried and flew into his arms. "I can't let you be separated from Wonderland forever! I…" She took in a sharp breath. "I won't break my mirror. Dosovo can get over his stupid obsession!" His arms wrapped around her tightly and she felt his body relax. "I won't take you from Wonderland."

"If I don't have you… then Wonderland is boring." He said simply, as if that explained everything. "Again," He pulled away to look down at her. "I've seen all there is to see there. Nothing holds the same joy for me anymore. But when I show it to you, when I see it through your eyes, a whole new world opens up."

"I guess we'll have to fix that then." Maia laughed.

"Ahem." Eliza caught their attention. "And just who in god's name are you?"

"Maddion Conster Rivvel ma'am." Hatter gave her a small bow. "But people know me by the name, the Mad Hatter. I'm a citizen of Wonderopolis."

"Wonderopolis?" Eliza's eyebrows shot up into her head. "What a presumptuous thing to say. Maia, have you been hanging out at the loony bin?"

"Uncle Maddion is not crazy!" Camellia rushed in. "He makes beautiful hats! And he showed us Wonderland!"

"Camellia…" Franny sighed and went over to her. "I think-"

"No!" Camellia shook her head. "I will not let them say such things to Uncle Maddion! I have proof that Wonderland exists!" she reached into her hair and pulled Charlie out. "See? This is my mome rath! We got him in the Spades Domain." Jacob knelt down to look at the mome rath. He had a smile on, showing that he was going to play along with a child's imagination, until Charlie moved and looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Holy shit. It's real." Jacob reached a finger out. "Does he bite?"

"I don't know." Camellia shrugged. "But he's fun to play with. Aunt Kat said that if I'm good to him, he'll make me silk."

"Camellia, will you run and get Ion and Aunt Kat from my house please? They're in the kitchen." Hatter asked. Camellia nodded furiously and ran up the stairs. "She'll only be a minute."

"The ears…" Franny smiled. "I love those ears."

"Maia, you have something to explain." Her father glared at hatter. "And you better start now."

"It's quite simple dad. Annabell gave me a mirror to Wonderland." Maia said and breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't have to hide this. I really don't do I?"

"Everyone will think you're insane." Franny laughed.

"Oddly enough, I'm fine with that." Maia smiled. "I think it'll be a perfect gimmick for our new Inn."

"You're mother fainted when Ion and Kat showed their tails and ears?" Deedle laughed. "That sounds hilarious." She set her tea cup down. "I can't believe you just told them. Don't they think you're insane?"

"Perhaps." Maia shrugged. "But who really cares? My family will come around eventually." She sighed. "Like when they want money…" Both women fell into giggles. "How much longer do you think they'll be out there debating about the roof?" Maia mentioned Franny, Dumini and Jackual Tepenar. The three of them were outside at the moment debating about what to do with the roof.

"I don't know. You're cousin seems very stubborn." Deedle laughed. "Are you sure you want to join Dumini and I in our business?"

"Are you saying you don't want to help me make an Inn here for Wonderlandions and Otherworlders?" Maia asked.

"No, that's not it. We'll make so much money with this place." Deedle sighed. "More than we've made before. And it'll make tolerance between the two worlds easier… I just want to make sure you're okay with it. It'll permanently tie you to Wonderland."

"That's kind of the plan." Maia smiled and refilled their cups. "I just didn't expect Franny to be this into it." The minute Franny over heard Dumini and Jackual talking about repairs and upgrades, she took over, citing the fact that Maia had no clue what she was doing. "I think this is turning into a nice family business. My cousin Jacob wants to help us with the renovations."

"It does seem that way." Deedle laughed. They both stopped to try and understand what Franny was yelling at the two men. "I think Dumini and Jackual has finally met someone they can't charm. It's refreshing."

"Aunt Maia!" Camellia's yell reached them in the kitchen before she did. "Mac keeps trying to take Charlie from me!" Mac, Kat's nephew, came trailing in after her. He was the same age as Camellia but they didn't seem to be getting along. Joshua wouldn't even go near him.

"She won't share!" Mac glowered. "It's selfish." Maia sighed. This was the third fight they had started since Mac had showed up earlier in the morning. Maia had agreed to babysit the young Cheshire, but she didn't know it would be this bad. Kat had thought that being somewhere new would help the spoiled troublemaking cat. Maia wasn't so sure.

"Go play." Maia glared at the two children.

"but-"

"No." she cut them off. "Go. Play." Both the children turned and left in sulky moods. "They are a handful."

"But they have a certain charm. And they are the Queens' poster children (no pun intended) for connections between Wonderland and Earth." Deedle smiled. "I just hope no one sees them until they get older and learn to get along."

"I just hope they get along one day…" Maia groaned and leaned back in her chair a bit. She closed her eyes and sighed while Deedle went back to their list of things to do. Maia had finally started to write down the things she needed to do, but it seemed to keep growing.

"You seem to be hard at work." Maia opened her eyes to look at Hatter. He was leaning in the doorway, looking at her with his little smirk. He was wearing his traveling coat and had his cane and hat in hand.

"Where have you been to?" Maia asked and sat up. "You've been gone for a while."

"There were a few things I had to handle…" Hatter walked in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I hope you don't mind but we have some visitors."

"Who?" Maia asked hesitantly.

"You may come in." Hatter said into the hallway and two people walked in. Deedle immediately gasped and stood up.

"Master Renvard! Mistress Raeyar." Deedle said. "It's good to see you again."

"Deedle Tweedle." The man tilted his head in greeting. "Would you mind if we had the room?" Deedle immeditally left without a word. "Miss Maia Hardsey…" He turned his cold blue eyes on her. "You are the one she talked about?"

"Daddy." The tall blond woman shook her head. "Lighten up. Maia is family." Raeyar smiled and looked at Maia. "Maia, it's so good to finally meet you!" Raeyar reached out and pulled Maia out of her chair and into her arms. "I've heard so much about you!" Maia was confused until the woman let her go and she looked into her hazel eyes.

"Annabell…"


End file.
